


Fighting for the Heart

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, MMA - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fiesty Felicity, Jealous Felicity, Jealous Oliver, Mixed Martial Arts Fighting, Oliver not Green Arrow, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 79,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen, also known as "Arrow" in the MMA fighting scene was rising in his career when a horrible car accident took the life of his fiance and almost killed him. Five years later and tons of physical therapy and he is back to reclaim his title with the help of trainer John Diggle and his PT wife Lyla Michaels. Felicity Smoak is a manager/public relations guru whose fiance was killed in the line of duty. She moved from Ivy Town to make a clean start and is asked by John to take Oliver as a client. They try to fight their feelings for one another, both reluctant to go down that path, but their pull is too strong. However, when a shadow from Oliver's past shows up will it bring them together or pull them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a reader request by Wrestlechick93. She is one of my loyal readers and I am so very excited to do this story for her.
> 
> The wonderful fic art was done by the sweet and talented @MsOlicitySQueen. Thank you so very much sweetie. I always appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this journey. Please leave kudos and comments as I enjoy reading each and every one.
> 
> Updates daily!
> 
> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic by @BestOlicityFics on 11/9/18.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Oliver walked into Verdant Gym, the sounds and smells so familiar bringing in a flood of memories and emotions. It had been five years since he had last set foot here and as he looked around he steeled himself against what he was feeling. He was here to meet with John Diggle, the gym owner, and trainer. He had been referred to John by his good friend and fellow MMA fighter Slade Wilson and Oliver hoped that John would take him on and train him. He and his wife Lyla were known to among the MMA crowd to be the best and for Oliver to get back to his former fighting skill level he wanted the best. He was also hoping they could recommend a good manager so when Oliver saw John walking toward him; he turned on his Queen charm.

"You must be Oliver Queen?" John said and shook his hand. "John Diggle. I saw your last fight five years ago against Adrian Chase. That was a good fight man."

"Thank you John. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Oliver asked. He wanted to speak in private. There were many in the fighting world that knew his history and he wanted to keep his return a secret for as long as possible.

"Sure. Let's go to my office." John led him through a doorway and down a hall. Coming to the last door he walked inside inviting Oliver to take a seat.

"So Slade said you might be interested in returning to the cage? Is that true?" John said as he sat behind his desk. He leaned his muscular arms on the desk and watched Oliver with a friendly but curious stare.

Oliver cleared this throat before he felt he could speak. "Slade was correct. It has been five years since I last fought and I have finally been fully released from my doctor to return to fighting. I want to know if you and your wife will train me."

John leaned back in his chair. From what he remembered Queen had been in a car with his fiancé when they had been hit by an 18 wheeler. His fiancé had been killed instantly. Oliver had survived but he had been so severely injured that he had spent months in the hospital and then several months of physical training. Everyone thought he would retire and he had plenty of money to do just that, but he wanted to return. John was going to find out why. He always wanted to know the motivation of his clients. He wanted to make sure Oliver was returning for the right reasons.

"Before I tell you if I will take you on, I have some questions. Why do you want to return?" he asked. "Seems to me you could retire based on your record five years ago."

Oliver knew he was going to be asked this question. Fighting ran in his family. His Dad and Mom had been well respected fighters in their own right, and his sister was still fighting in the women's class. So despite the fact that he had won enough matches before to keep him comfortable in life, that was not his reason for wanting to return. Fighting was in his blood. It was all he knew and that was exactly what he told John.

"I have been around fighting my whole life John. It is all I know. From the time I could walk my parents had me near the cage. And I knew when I was young that when I grew up I wanted to fight. The accident derailed that for me and for the last five years I have been struggling not only to walk again but to figure out who I am. I always knew that as soon as I healed I would come back to fighting because it is in my blood. It is what I do. It is my passion."

John looked at him shrewdly. He liked Oliver. He seemed honest and sincere and John knew that he could be great again. He could see the passion and fire in his eyes. 

"I will agree to take you on as a client but I have one condition."

Oliver looked at him relieved. "What is that?"

"I want you to let Felicity Smoak be your manager and public relations. She has worked with several of my clients and she is good. Very good. She is the only one I trust to keep my fighters out of trouble."

Oliver didn't know Miss Smoak but he had heard of her. She had only come on the scene as a reputable manager in the last three years and from what he had read about her, John was right, she was good. 

Oliver stood and held out his hand to John."Deal!"

John shook his hand with a smile. "Good. Can you be here tomorrow morning? I can set you up a meeting with her. I would like to get that nailed down before we begin our sessions."

Oliver nodded, "Of course."

"You can also meet my wife tomorrow and she can assess you. I will warn you. Lyla is tough." John said. Oliver could hear the pride in his voice. 

"That is why I picked you both John. I don't want you to go easy on me.", Oliver said. He gave a half-smile slightly teasing, but John picked up on the sincerity in his voice.

John walked him back out into the gym, and Oliver smiled as the familiarity settled into his bones. It felt good to be back.

"By the way Oliver?" John said, stopping. "I am sorry about your fiancé."

Oliver took a deep breath and gave John a grateful smile. "Thank you John."

"Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early. Be here at 9:00 a.m." John winked at him before walking off and Oliver headed to the front door. He turned for a moment his blood stirring as he looked at his old life. He could not wait to get started and as he walked to his car, he thought of how excited Thea was going to be that he had taken that step. She had been instrumental in helping him to realize he needed to be back in the cage.

He got in his car and as he drove he thought about Sara. It had been awhile since he had let his mind think of her. It had been hard at first to wake up every day knowing that she was gone. They had only been engaged for a month when she was killed. The guilt had been overwhelming at first but as time had passed and his memories had taken up a soft place in his mind he had come to terms with the fact that the accident was not his fault. 

He would always love her and he was grateful for the time they had together. His best friends Tommy and Slade had tried to get him to get back out in the dating world, and at one point he had been tempted. But as he had sat at the bar with Tommy and Slade and the beautiful women had laughed and given him glances of desire, he had realized he was just not ready. He didn't know when he would be ready or if he ever would, and he was fine with that. He only wanted to concentrate on his fighting for now. Hopefully Tommy and Slade would respect that.

He was meeting them for drinks and as he walked into the bar a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He could hear Slade's boisterous laugh as Tommy said something funny to him and as heads turned in their direction he smiled. They were like brothers to him and had also been instrumental in getting him back on his feet. When he had been wallowing in guilt it had been Tommy's sense of humor that had made him smile again for the first time. And when he thought he could not endure physical therapy one more day it had been Slade that had pushed and prodded him to do more. He owed them both so much.

"Well look whose here! It's about time kid. I thought I was going to have to beat Tommy's ass at pool by myself." Slade said as Oliver slid into the booth. He ordered a beer from the waitress and grinned at Tommy.

"You been talking smack again Merlyn?” Oliver teased. Tommy was known to be a trash talker when it came to sports and Slade loved putting him in his place every chance he got.

"Of course not. It's not smack when I talk Queen only cold hard fact." Tommy grinned. His boyish charm showing through in his smile.

"Slade, I met with John today. Thank you for the recommendation. I am excited to get started." Oliver said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh good. John and Lyla are the best. Who are they setting you up with as management?" Slade lifted his beer and about spit it out when he heard the name.

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver said. 

Tommy started coughing and Slade looked at him with surprise. "Smoak?" Slade said. "As in blonde hair, blue eyes, legs that go from an ass meant to be worshipped Smoak?"

Oliver looked confused, "I have no idea what she looks like. She is someone that handles all of John's clients."

Tommy started to laugh and Oliver looked at them both in confusion as Slade's mouth turned into a grin. "Oh Queen. You are in for a surprise dear boy." Slade said.

"Felicity Smoak is a blonde goddess with a mind for business and a body for sin.” Tommy said wiggling his eyebrows. "I tried to get her to rep me last year and she flat turned me down."

"Tried to get her to rep you or come to your bed?" Slade asked shaking his head.

"Both actually." Tommy grinned unapologetically.

"Oh Queen! You are one lucky bastard." Slade said and downed his beer.

Little did Oliver know that as much as he would fight it, this woman was going to turn his world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked through the gym the next morning making sure everything was set for the day. Felicity would be here soon, and he was glad he told Oliver to be in just a little later. He wanted time to talk to her and explain Oliver's situation before they met. Felicity could be somewhat feisty and he was hoping the two did not butt heads.

He walked into the PT room and smiled as he saw his wife wiping down the equipment before her first morning session. From the day he first saw her he had been smitten, and as she turned and smiled at him, he thought of just how lucky a man he was to have her.

"Felicity should be here shortly, I just wanted to check with you to make sure you are good to meet with Oliver today." John said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I can see him as soon as you are done. I kept my morning wide open." Lyla knew Oliver's story and she was interested to see just what kind of shape he was in now. He had been well on his way to the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He had only been two fights away from qualifying when the accident had occurred and his injuries had been crippling.

"Good." John heard the door open and headed to the main room. He smiled when he saw his favorite tiny blonde walk in looking flustered. Felicity Smoak was one of the smartest women he knew but she was also the clumsiest and she had an adorable habit of babbling. He could tell from the scowl on her face that her morning had been taxing and he walked over and took her briefcase from her, placing his arm around her shoulders. He noted she looked lovely in her soft rose dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, short sleeves and an a-line skirt that ended at her knees. Her matching pumps brought her almost to his shoulder and as he walked her toward his office he felt her tension start to melt away.

"Bad morning?" he asked as she plopped into the seat across from his desk. She had a large cup of coffee in her hand and she held her finger up, telling him to give her a moment as she took a long drag of the hot liquid.

"Heaven!" she breathed out before she looked at him sheepishly. "It wasn't a good morning, I can say that. At least until now." She smiled at John. He and Lyla were two of her dearest friends and had been the first two people she had met when she moved to Starling City. Making a new start had been hard on her. She had lived in Ivy Town most of her life and that had been where she had hoped to start a family and retire. But fate had other plans. Her fiancé Billy Malone had been a police officer and he was killed in the line of duty when he answered a domestic disturbance call. 

She had moved to Starling to make a fresh start. The memories too much for her in Ivy Town.

"So, give me the low down on Queen." she said as John sat down with a grin. "I know he was in a car accident about five years ago. How is he physically?"

"Well I only met with him yesterday but he seems to have kept in good shape. He still has the passion for the sport and based on what little I know I think he might have a shot at a comeback. Lyla is suppose to evaluate him today." John said.

"Isn't Thea Queen his sister?" Felicity said intrigued. She knew the Queen family were big in the MMA world. Thea was the current women's champion and his parents Moira and Robert had retired years ago but their legacy was still well known around the circuit.

"Yes. He practically grew up near the cage. It's in his blood." John leaned forward. "So, will you consider him?"

"I will meet with him and go from there. If I don't get a good feel for him then I will have to say no John." 

John heard the door of the gym open, and stood walking to his office door. "That should be him. I will be right back." Felicity took another sip of her coffee as John walked out front to meet Queen. She had come this morning as a favor to John. She had been hesitant at first to meet with Queen because he had a reputation for being difficult back before the accident. But she felt every person deserved a second chance, so she had agreed to the meeting.

She heard John approach and stood setting her coffee on his desk. She turned and her eyes widened as they slid from Oliver's head all the way to his shoes. John had said Queen had kept in shape over the past five years but that had been a drastic understatement. The man was handsome as sin and hard as rock. He was not as large as John physically but he was well over six foot tall, and the muscles in his arms were very well defined by the tight shirt he was sporting. She looked into crystal blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat before she got it under control. 

John approached and held out his arm, indicating Felicity step forward. "Felicity Smoak, I would like for you to meet Oliver Queen." Felicity held out her hand and became a little uncomfortable as Oliver's eyes looked her over thoroughly. It was unnerving but in a good way.

Oliver looked at the blonde before him and his first thought was that Tommy and Slade were right. The tiny blonde had blue eyes the color of the sky and a tight little body that made a man think of removing her dress and seeing what was underneath. He gave her a patented smile and held her hand a bit longer than he should before she pulled it away and turned to take a seat. Oliver's eyes shifted down and he felt a quickening in his loins. _Shit!_ She had a perfect ass. 

Oliver moved around and took the seat next to her; this meeting had just gotten very interesting. 

"So, Oliver, tell me why you want to make a comeback." Oliver turned and looked at her as she spoke in a business like tone that immediately drew his attention. She was all business right now. Ok, he could deal with that.

"Fighting is in my blood Miss Smoak. Both of my parents were fighters as is my sister. I have been working my ass off for the last five years to get back into the ring. I am hoping John, and you will help me do that."

Felicity quirked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "What makes you think you still have what it takes?"

Oliver looked at her in surprise, as John sat back in his seat and listened with a smirk. 

"Well I was weeks away from qualifying for the Championship when I was injured. I feel ten times better now than I did back then. I know it will be hard work, but I have every confidence in the world that I can move up quickly." Oliver looked at John.

Felicity looked at John. "I can't manage him." she said.

"What?" Oliver said surprised. 

"I can't manage you." Felicity looked at him as if she had said the most logical thing in the world. 

"Why not?" he asked, floored. 

"Because those are the most patented answers I have ever heard Mr. Queen." she said coolly.

"Patented? I was telling the truth." Oliver said growing irritated.

"They were patented Mr. Queen. No heart. No truth.” she said and stood. Oliver immediately stood as well and his eyes flashed with anger. How dare she!?

"John this was a mistake. Obviously Miss Smoak doesn't know what the hell she is talking about." Oliver said.

"John when your client here can speak from the heart and tell me the real reason he wants to fight, give me a call." she said and took her coffee and briefcase. She got to the door when she heard Oliver speak. 

"You want heart Miss Smoak? I will give you heart. Five years ago I lost the woman I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with in an instant. I was crippled and told by several doctors that I might never walk again. My life was changed just like that." He snapped his fingers as he moved closer to her, his eyes flashing with anger and emotion. "Fighting was everything to me, besides my fiancé. It was my life, my breath. Something that I had lived and breathed my whole life. I am nothing without it Miss Smoak. Do you understand that? I need to fight because it is the one thing that keeps me from losing myself in the grief." By the time he was done talking his voice had risen and he was so close she could feel his breath on her face. 

Felicity looked up into his eyes calmly and a smile spread across her lips. "See Mr. Queen. Was that so hard?" Oliver looked at her in confusion as she moved back to her seat. 

"I will take you on as my client Mr. Queen." John looked at them both a little surprised as Oliver took his seat again, trying to tamper down his anger. Was the woman crazy?

"John when are you going to start training Mr. Queen?" she asked.

It took John a moment to realize she was speaking to him. "Uh, tomorrow. Lyla will evaluate him today and then once I get her evaluation I will know where we need to start." 

"Good. I want to set him up with an amateur fight for this Friday night." She took out her notepad and made some notes.

"Amateur? Are you crazy lady?" Oliver said. “I haven’t fought an amateur fight since I was 18.”

"Look Mr. Queen. You have been out of the cage for over five years. You are basically going to have to start at the bottom. If you are good you should move up quickly” she said and turned back to writing something on her notepad.

"John, are you sure she is the best?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "Because I just don't see it."

Felicity tore a piece of paper from her notepad and held it out to Oliver. "Here is my cell number and email. If you need to contact me it is easiest to contact my cell phone." She stood again and looked down at him. "Let me be clear about something Mr. Queen. I am the best at what I do. I became the best by keeping close tabs on my clients and getting them the best fights. That being said I do not tolerate rudeness or bad behavior. You get caught out drunk, I cut you. You get caught sleeping with prostitutes, I cut you. Keep your nose clean, attend your training and PT sessions and win the fights that I set up and we will work well together."

She walked around and hugged John giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Always a pleasure John." She turned and gave Oliver a measured look, her blue eyes shrewd and it made him feel like she was seeing right through him.

"I will be in touch” she said and walked out of the office.

Oliver watched her walk away, that ass that he had admired swaying with her steps. But where before he had been turned on, this time he was still annoyed. He turned and looked at John. "Well she sure has a winning personality."

John laughed and walked around to Oliver. "Don't let her toughness fool you. Felicity Smoak is the best. She is all business when she has to be but underneath she is one of the sweetest most genuine people you will ever meet."

"What is her story?" Oliver asked.

"She moved here about three years ago after her fiancé was killed in the line of duty. He was a police officer for the Ivy Town PD and he was killed when he answered a domestic disturbance call. She moved here to make a fresh start and that is when Lyla and I met her. She really is a great person Oliver and I would not have recommended her if I didn't think she could get you the fights that you will need to move up quickly." John slapped his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go see Lyla and get this evaluation going."

Oliver followed John down the hall toward the PT room. Ok, so maybe Felicity was the best but she was very annoying. He prayed that he would have little interaction with her. He wanted to focus on his fighting and did not want to deal with a self-righteous blonde with a princess complex. 

John introduced Oliver to Lyla and Oliver immediately liked her. She had a warm smile and easy way about her and soon she was running him through some leg motions, exercises and cardio, all the while taking notes and evaluating his range of motion, stamina and strength. It felt good to be using his muscles, to be working them and soon Oliver found himself lost in the routine of his martial arts moves.

***

Felicity walked on shaky legs to her car and getting inside, she covered her face with her hands, her breath raspy as she pulled in a deep breath. Hearing Oliver speak of his tragedy with such emotion had rattled her, and brought up feelings she had been trying to repress. It had been three years since Billy was killed but it was still fresh and as she slowly calmed down she gently felt the ring she had on a chain around her neck. It was the engagement ring he had given her and since his death she had worn it every single day. She had tried a few months back to take it off and go out at the request of Lyla and John. And she had done pretty well until the man she had gone on a blind date with had asked to kiss her goodnight. She couldn’t do it. It had felt like she was betraying Billy and she knew at that moment she just was not ready to move on. So she had put the ring back on around her neck, the feel of the metal reassuring.

Felicity took a deep breath and thought of her new client Oliver and how frustratingly arrogant he was. She had been hesitant from the beginning to take him on as a client but meeting him and hearing him speak had changed her mind.

He was definitely passionate and in shape, she just hoped that their personalities would not hinder their professional relationship. They seemed to be like oil and water and Felicity hoped that over time they could learn to be civil to each other. Getting along was crucial to them working well together.

Felicity looked down at the ring one last time, before she turned the ignition and put her car in gear. She needed to get to work to set up the fight for Queen on Friday and she had just the person she wanted him to fight. She just hoped his manager would agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Please check out the amazing banner made by @olida_magda. Thank you my sweet friend.
> 
> Now on to the fic. Enjoy!

Oliver walked into the office building his frustration level already high. Felicity had called him that morning to inform him his contract was ready to sign and asked that he stop by her office. She had been insistent he stop by before he met with John for his session and the bossy tone of her message had him agitated. Oliver walked up the steps of the five story office building and stepped into the elevator. He pushed the button for the fifth floor and pinched his nose trying to settle down before he met with Felicity.

As the doors slid open he stepped out and looking around noticed a receptionist desk right in front of him with young black male sitting behind it. He walked up and the young man looked up, his eyes widening. 

"I am here to see Felicity Smoak." Oliver said. The office was nice and modern with four plush chairs in a soft ice blue and a coffee table to the left of the desk. The walls were painted a pleasing blue/grey and the floor was polished concrete. To the right was a glass wall and Oliver looked to see Felicity sitting behind her desk.

The young man stared for a moment, his mouth gaping open. Oliver looked at him and then toward the office. "Can you tell her Oliver Queen is here to see her?" As the young man sat there staring Oliver sighed, "Now?!"

The young man snapped out of his trance, and immediately picked up the phone as Oliver walked over to the waiting area. He was hoping to get this done quickly so he could get to the gym. He was looking forward to his first workout with John.

As he looked at the modern art on the walls he heard the clicking of heels across the concrete floor and turning he saw Felicity approaching him. He had to admit she looked beautiful. She had her hair down around her shoulders, a pair of black frames that brought out the blue of her eyes and a tight grey sleeveless dress that tapered to her knees. His eyes slid down her shapely legs to high heeled grey pumps and as he started to slide his gaze back up he heard her clear her throat.

"Mr. Queen?" she said, annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

His eyes quickly moved to meet hers and she motioned for him to follow her. "This way please." She turned to walk back to her office and as she glanced at her receptionist Curtis, he mouthed "H.O.T" in Oliver's direction. She ignored him and walked toward her office ready to get the meeting over and done.

Oliver followed closely behind her trying to keep his eyes off of her ass and when she motioned for him to take a seat and shut the door behind her, his eyes followed her as she moved around to her desk. 

"Thank you for stopping by this morning Mr. Queen. I know it is short notice but I wanted to get the contract signed and everything legal before you started working with John and Lyla today." Felicity pulled out a manila folder and opened it, pulling out a one page contract which she pushed across her desk toward him. "You will see that this is a standard agreement with only a few provisions thrown in that I place in all of my contracts."

Oliver took the piece of paper and read the document:

~~~~~

**REPRESENTATION AGREEMENT**

_ Oliver Queen _  _( "the Client") agrees to allow Felicity Smoak (the Manager") to represent the client in areas relating to the MMA. The following terms will take effect immediately with the signature of both parties:_

 

  1. _The Manager will be responsible for booking all fights and bouts including charity and entertainment fighting._
  2. _The Manager will handle all travel arrangements for said fights/bouts including but not limited to flight, hotel and transportation._
  3. _The Manager will handle all publicity for said fights/bouts including but not limited to; interviews, endorsements, posters, flyers and television appearances._
  4. _The Manager will schedule any pre-fight weigh-ins for said fights/bouts._
  5. _The Manager will travel with the Client when schedule permits and work closely with the trainer/PT to ensure all diet and exercise regimines are adhered to._
  6. _The Client agrees to not use any form of body enhancing drugs and agrees to random drug testing._
  7. _The Client agrees to no public intoxication._
  8. _The Client agrees to no sexual contact with prostitutes or women known to hang out in MMA venues, heretofore known as "groupies"._
  9. _The Client will not engage in behavior that could result in arrest of said client. Exceptions will be self-defense or defense of other parties._
  10. _The Client will confer with the Manager when considering getting seriously involved with any persons or relationships._
  11. _If The Client breaks any of the aforementioned rules this contract will be considered null and void, unless otherwise agreed to by both parties._
  12. _If either party feels the other party is not holding up their end of the agreement then they can void the contract with notary witness._



**_Compensation:_ **

_The Manager will receive 5% of each fight purse, plus 2% of any endorsement deals the Client signs._

_This Representation Agreement ("the Agreement") is a binding agreement between the Client and the Manager effective immediately._

 

~~~~~

Oliver looked at the agreement and everything looked in order until he hit #10. Felicity was asking for a say in who he saw personally. That was not acceptable. He looked at Felicity and she quirked an eyebrow. "Problem Mr. Queen?"

"Yes there is a problem. The contract says I am to talk to you before getting seriously involved with someone” he said his irritation returning.

"Yes, and?” she said, wondering why he was questioning it.

"And. That is my personal life. I am not going to ask you to approve every woman I ask on a date.” he said. Not that he had plans of asking a ton of women out. In fact dating was the last thing on his mind. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I am not asking to approve every single woman Mr. Queen. But you have a reputation that you are going to try to rebuild. Therefore it is imperative that whomever you are seen with is above reproach.” she said almost primly, and Oliver barked out a laugh.

"You are joking right?” he said and sat forward in his chair.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Queen, I am very serious."

"I am not agreeing to this Miss Smoak” he said and stood up. 

Felicity stood up from behind her desk and met his eyes. Their blue gazes locked and a battle of wills ensued. "I am not removing it from the contract Mr. Queen", she said. 

Oliver's eyes narrowed as they stared at each other. They both started to feel uncomfortable in their skin as the awareness between them built. Oliver placed his hands on her desk and leaned closer to her. "You realize I can go to any manager in this city and they will take me as their client in a heartbeat."

Felicity leaned across her desk, their faces close as she said, "Be my guest Mr. Queen. But I should let you know that they will ask me why I turned you down and I will have no qualms in letting them know that you were being difficult. Once they hear that word they won't come within 10 feet of you as a manager."

Oliver was growing angry. The woman was annoying and insufferable. He could walk out but she was right. She could stop his career before it started with just one word. She had him between a rock and a hard place. They both seemed to realize just how close their faces were, and he stepped back, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Fine Miss Smoak. I will sign the contract but let me be perfectly clear. If I feel you are not getting me quality fights with reputable opponents then our relationship will end." He grabbed the pen from her desk and signed the bottom of the contract before he slid it over to her. She signed on the dotted line and then held out her hand. 

"It will be a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Queen" she said with a smug smile.

He took her hand and tugged her across her desk, closer. "The name is Oliver and you had better not disappoint, Felicity." Her name slid off of his tongue like silk and Felicity felt a heat in their touch before she jerked her hand away and stood up straight.

"Good day Felicity” he said with a smirk and then walked out the door. 

Felicity plopped down into her chair and then looked up when Curtis walked into the room. "O.M.G. Felicity. Is that your new client you were telling me about?"

Felicity nodded letting out a sigh.

"He is gorgeous! Like can I just sit and stare at him for hours gorgeous? Like I want to sop him up with a biscuit gorgeous." Curtis said with an excited wistfulness in his eyes.

"He's straight Curtis." she said sharply.

"A man can dream right?” he said before he turned and walked back to his desk. 

 _Damn!_ Oliver WAS gorgeous, but he was also exasperating. He got under her skin like no one she had ever met before and she just hoped that they could put their feelings for each other aside and work together amicably, or they were both in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I am going to say is "Thank You" to you all. You know why!
> 
> Also again, thank you to my beta Jasmine!! 
> 
> Plus another great banner from @olida_magda. You rock sweet lady!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this update. Leave me a comment if you do. :0)

John had been working with Oliver for three days and during that time he was seeing that Oliver was still very skilled. His straight arms were on point, his triangle choke could bring down the largest opponent and his double leg take down was quick and accurate. Each time Oliver made a move John was impressed and as John slapped the mat, Oliver's bow and arrow choke having brought him to his knees, he felt good about the bout that Oliver would be fighting in two days. They were still waiting for Felicity to let them know his opponent but John was confident Oliver would be ready, and if he was a betting man, he would bet that Oliver would win the fight.

"Good move man." John said as he moved quickly to his feet. "I think tomorrow we should work on getting your kicks just a little higher. Maybe work on your flexibility."

"Has Felicity contacted you with the name of the person I will be fighting?" Oliver asked as he wiped his brow and followed John off of the mat.

"No, but I am sure we will hear from her soon. She is pretty tenacious. If she has someone in her sights she will not stop until she gets her way."

Oliver snorted, "That is an understatement."

John looked at him in surprise. "You two still at odds?"

"Well I haven't seen or talked to her since I signed the contract on Monday, so at that time yes." Oliver said as he started to remove the tape from his hands.

"Give her some slack man. She has been through a lot too. Just relax when you are around her and I think you will find she will do the same." John said. 

Oliver listened to what John said, and he wanted to believe that. He nodded at John before walking back to the showers. He doubted he and Felicity would ever be friends per say, but he would try to be civil the next time he saw her. 

Oliver grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower. He was meeting Tommy and Slade for drinks in about an hour at a local pub and he was looking forward to the evening.

***

Felicity parked her car and grabbed her purse before heading into Verdant. She saw John standing by the mats and smiled as she approached him. 

"Felicity! What are you doing here?" he asked as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Well I was nearby so I wanted to stop by and talk to you about Oliver's fight in person." Felicity glanced around the room. "Is he still here?"

"In the showers. He should be out in a moment." John said. "He said you two were still at odds when you last saw each other. Everything ok?" 

"It's fine. He can be a little arrogant, and stubborn and annoying, but other than that things are fine." she said and John lifted an eyebrow at her tone. He had never seen someone get under her skin the way that Oliver seemed to and he hid a smile. Maybe these two would be good for each other. They both needed to come out of their comfort zone and hopefully their business relationship would make them do that.

Oliver walked out of the locker room, and groaned inwardly when he saw a small, annoying blonde standing talking to John.  _Shit!_   Why couldn't she just have called? Oliver put on a fake smile and approached them. When Felicity turned and saw him walking toward them he noticed her blue eyes falter before meeting his gaze.

"Oliver! Great, we were just discussing you." John said.

"All good I hope.", Oliver said. Felicity snorted, and Oliver looked at her with annoyance. "So Felicity do you have some good news about Friday?" he said.

"Yes. So I spoke with a colleague of mine who handles some of the best amateur talent in the city. His name is Barry and he has offered to let you fight his top client. Roy Harper!"

Oliver looked at her in surprise. Roy was an up and coming fighter who was making a name for himself in the MMA world. However he was also dating Thea. 

"Roy Harper?" Oliver said.

"Yes, is there a problem Oliver?" Felicity asked, bracing herself for him to turn her down. 

"No. It’s just, you should know that I am friends with Roy. He is dating my sister." Oliver said.

"Do you think you both can put that aside and fight?" John asked, worried.

"I am sure we can." Oliver said. He was willing to do whatever he had to do to get to the next level, even if that meant fighting his sister's boyfriend.

"Good. You are scheduled to fight at the MMA TUFF-N-NUFF Amateur Promotion in Vegas on Friday. We fly out tomorrow evening." she said. "I will have your airline ticket couriered to your house." She turned to John. "John I will have your and Lyla's ticket's sent over tomorrow as well." She smiled at him and then looked at Oliver. "You win this fight Oliver and I can get you a bout with the top middleweight fighter in Starling City."

Oliver was impressed. To go from an amateur fight straight to a middleweight fight was ambitious. "How can you do that?"

"I have another colleague that owes me a favor.", she winked at him.

"Ok gentlemen. I will be in touch." She looked at Oliver and then patted his chest as she passed. She tried not to think of how hard his chest felt beneath her hand. "Get some rest Queen. You are going to need it." She walked toward the door and walked out, a smile on her face. She had surprised him with the middleweight fight. Good! She wanted to keep him on his toes.

Oliver felt a heat where her hand had touched his chest and his eyes followed her as she walked out of the building. Ok, he could admit she had surprised him. If she could come through with the middleweight fight like she said she could, he might have to rethink his impression of her. 

Oliver gave John a pat on the shoulder and then headed out of the gym. He was going to meet Slade and Tommy but he would call it an early night tonight. He wanted to be well rested for Friday

***

Slade let out a laugh as Tommy proceeded to tell a story about his last fight. His opponent had been a particularly smelly man and Oliver and Slade laughed as Tommy described being held in a headlock near the guys arm pit. It had not been pleasant.

Oliver took a sip of his beer. He was keeping his drinking light tonight and was going to walk home since he only lived a block from the pub. He looked at Slade and noticed Slade's eyes widen in surprise as they looked toward the bar.

"Well I'll be damned. Isn't that your new manager at the bar kid?" he said. Oliver and Tommy turned and looked where Slade's eyes were focused and Oliver about spit out his drink. Felicity Smoak was sitting on a stool, sipping a drink and conversing with the female bartender. He watched as she laughed, and he had to admit, she was beautiful when she smiled. She had changed into a soft blue cotton dress that left her shoulders bare, was cinched at the waist and then flowed to her ankles. She had removed her glasses and had her hair down around her shoulders. Oliver shifted in his seat as he tried to ignore her.

Tommy looked at him in surprise. "Well aren't you going to go say hi?"

"No." Oliver said.

"Well then don't mind if I do." Tommy said and grinned as he got up out of the booth.

"Tommy!!" Oliver growled. But it was too late. Tommy made his way over to the bar and Oliver tried to look away as Tommy talked with Felicity. She looked over at the booth, her eyes narrowing slightly as she eyed him. She gave Tommy a smile, and then grabbed her drink and followed him to the booth.

"Well hello gorgeous." Slade said as she walked up. 

"Felicity Smoak. This is Slade Wilson and I believe you know the guy that is slinking down in his seat to your left." Tommy said with a grin. "Gentlemen, this lovely lady was drinking by herself and I thought that was just such a travesty, so I invited her to join us." Tommy quickly slid into the booth next to Slade leaving the only seat open next to Oliver. Slade frowned.

"Why do you I have to sit next to your ugly mug?" Tommy ignored his comment and Felicity looked uncertainly at Oliver.

"May I?' she asked, indicating the open space next to him in the booth. 

"By all means.", he said and slid over as far as the booth would allow. 

Felicity sat down, placing her martini on the table, and as she moved in next to him notes of her floral perfume filled the air. Oliver took a deep drag of his beer as Tommy grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"So Felicity. Oliver told us that you have signed him as a client. May we ask, were you drinking at the time?"

Oliver glared, and Felicity looked at Tommy and laughed. "No, I was not drinking. But I should have been.", she teased. Oliver took a drag of beer, biting back a retort.

"What made you decide to lower your standards? Slade said with a smile. "You should sign a bruiser such as myself. My name might be Death Stroke but the ladies all like my moves." he flirted. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at Felicity. 

"Don't let his bravado fool you. He has had the same moves since high school.", Oliver said with a slight smile.

Felicity listened as the three started to tease each other and she realized that they were really good friends and must have grown up together. They had the familiarity of a group of friends that had known each other a long time. She was envious.

She looked at Oliver and seeing him laugh and smile made her breath hitch. He was quite handsome when he smiled, and she realized she was enjoying seeing a different side to him. Time passed as they ordered drinks and Tommy ordered a round of shots and before long everyone was drinking, laughing and having a good time. Oliver had relaxed in the booth and at some point unknown to them both had moved closer to Felicity. Their arms brushed as they talked and laughed, and Felicity felt a tingle each time their skin made contact.

After a couple of hours she was starting to feel the effects of her drinks and decided it was time she went home. It was late and she lived close by, so she had left her car at home and walked. She stood, her legs only slightly wobbly, and Tommy and Slade protested. 

"Come on Smoak. You can't leave now. We are just starting to have fun." Slade said.

"Sorry boys. But I have an early day tomorrow." She looked at Oliver. "So do you." Their eyes locked and she finally looked away and gave them a smile and throwing some dollars on the table. "We need to do this again sometime. You guys enjoy your evening."

She walked toward the door and as she neared the entrance she felt a hand at her elbow. It was Oliver. When she had walked away he had felt an obligation to make sure she got home safe, so he had quickly thrown some money on the table and followed her to the door.

"Can I walk you to your car Felicity?" he asked.

"Oh such a gentleman Mr. Queen." she teased. "Actually I live about two blocks from here, so I am going to walk home."

"Well then can I walk you home?", he asked as he followed her down the sidewalk.

She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?" She was tipsy, but she wasn’t that tipsy. He was being nice to her, why was that?

"Just trying to be a gentleman." he said with a self deprecating smile. "My mother always taught me to make sure a lady gets home safe."

Felicity tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and she looked at him as he placed his hands in his pockets, walking quietly beside her. "I am sorry about your fiancé Oliver." she said quietly.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "Same here Felicity. John told me about Billy." he said as they walked, arms brushing occasionally with their movement. They continued to walk in silence, neither one saying anything more, the silence comfortable, and before long, they were at her building. She stopped and turned to him. 

"This is me.", she said.

Oliver looked at the old, brown brick building and smiled. It was a classic brownstone. It seemed to fit her.

"I had fun tonight Oliver. Thank you for letting me join you and your friends." she said with a smile.

"Well it was actually Tommy who let you join us, but....." Oliver paused. "I am glad he did." 

Felicity looked up at him their eyes locking, each seeing something in the other that seemed to wrap them in their own bubble for a moment. Felicity felt herself swaying toward him and Oliver put his hands on her upper arms to steady her.

"I should go inside.", she said and stepped away from his touch. They were both surprised at the feeling of loneliness that enveloped them.

"Goodnight Felicity." Oliver said as he watched her walk up the steps to the door.

Felicity stopped and turned to him. "Good night Oliver." She unlocked her door and went inside.

Oliver listened for the lock to click before he turned and headed home. Tonight had been a pleasant surprise. Maybe working with her would not be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta Jasmine.

Oliver grabbed his keys the next morning as he headed out the door to meet Thea and Roy for breakfast. Thea had texted him after Roy's manager had called him to notify him of the fight and as expected the teasing had begun. He laughed as he remembered her text to him:

_T: Roy just got a call from Barry about the fight on Friday. You sure you can handle it?_

_O: I will go easy on him._

_T: I don't know bro. You have been out of the fight scene for a while. Your twister might need some work._

_O: My twister is just fine Thea._

_T: Ok, well can you meet us for breakfast tomorrow or are you not allowed to see your opponent the day before the fight? Oh, that is a wedding, never mind._

_O: I would agree to breakfast but I am rolling my eyes at you right this minute._

_T: Ok. See you at 8:00 a.m. at The Breakfast Nook._

His sister had always been a pain in his side from the time she could walk. But Oliver adored her and he was glad she had met Roy. He was good for her. Oliver parked his car and walked inside his eyes immediately seeing Thea and Roy. She stood smiling as he approached and gave him a big hug. 

"So glad you could join us big brother.", she said.

"Yeah, I was worried you would be too afraid to face me.", Roy teased, shaking his hand.

"I think you are the one that should be afraid Roy. You haven't seen me fight in years." Oliver said, taking a seat in the booth. "I just might have gained some moves you have never heard of since I have been gone." He winked at Thea.

"I doubt that old man." Roy said as Thea sat next to him. They continued their banter as the waitress came and took their order and then Oliver looked at Thea.

"Have you heard from Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Not in about a week. They were staying in Florence, but were planning on heading to Tuscany tomorrow. They want to have a family dinner when they get back in two weeks. Oh, and Dad said, and I quote "Tell Oliver to watch his rear-leg push kick.""

Oliver rolled his eyes. Since he had started fighting at the age of 18 his Dad had been his best ally and his worst critic. Oliver had taken it in stride, knowing his Dad loved him and was looking out for him, but it still bugged him sometimes. 

"Of course, he would remind me about the one move I needed to work on back then.", he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you know Dad." Thea said. "So how are you feeling. Your training going ok?"

"Yeah, I am feeling great. In fact, better than I did five years ago." Oliver said. He felt stronger more prepared. Maybe it was because he was older; he had been so young when he started fighting.

"Well just be prepared for my "Arsenal" of moves old man.", Roy said, and grinned.

Oliver groaned. "Bad pun Roy."

"I couldn't resist. But seriously Oliver. We both know that when we enter that ring we have to become someone else. I am looking forward to the fight. You were my inspiration bro. Who else can say they got to spar against their role model?"

Oliver blushed, actually blushed. Their food was soon served and they all settled into conversation about Las Vegas, where they were staying and what they were going to do while staying there. 

"Are you guys staying over the weekend?" Oliver asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

"We were thinking about it. It will be Roy's first time to Vegas so I want to make it memorable." Thea said.

"Oh lord, Speedy. Please don't take him to the Thunder Down Under." Oliver groaned. 

"Hey that was when I was teenager, and I seem to recall you and Tommy staying in your seats for the whole thing." she said.

"That is because when I got up to go the bathroom, I had women placing dollar bills in the back of my pants. Plus, there was no way in hell I was leaving you there by yourself. You should just be glad I didn't tell Mom and Dad." Oliver teased. 

They finished their breakfast and as they got up to leave Thea pulled him to the side. "All teasing aside, I am glad you are back. I have missed you Ollie." She hugged him tight and he closed his eyes her hug so familiar and comforting. 

"I missed you too Speedy. I love you." They parted and Oliver shook Roy's hand giving him a tight squeeze. 

"See you in the ring shorty."

"Not if I see you first old man."

Oliver barked out a laugh as he walked toward the door. He was starting to realize just how much he had missed everyone while he was in rehab. Learning to walk had been difficult, but missing his friends and family had been even harder. His Dad had set him up in a rehab facility in Central City, and while it had been the best he had missed home.

***

Felicity called Curtis into her office. She was flying to Vegas tonight so she wanted to make sure that everyone had their tickets and hotel information.

"You called Boss Lady?" Curtis said.

"Did you courier over Oliver's plane ticket and hotel information?" she asked as she shuffled papers. 

"Yes."

"What about his badge for the fight?" she asked, still looking at the folder in front of her.

"Yep."

"And Lyla and Diggle's tickets, were they sent?" she asked. Curtis walked over and placed his hand over the papers she was reading to get her to look up at him.

"Everything has been taken care of Felicity. Are you ok? You seem nervous." he said as she looked up at him.

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses. She was definitely nervous. She was basing her reputation on a fighter who had not been in the cage for over 5 years. There had certainly been come backs, but not many. She was nervous about the fight and she was nervous about seeing Oliver. They would be working closely together in Vegas and after last night, she was not sure how he would be with her.

"I have never seen you like this Felicity." he said. 

"I know. I am just nervous with this new fighter, Oliver Queen. We have no guarantee how he is going to do in the fight tomorrow." she said.

"Well your instincts have never been wrong before Felicity and if you took a chance on him, I have a feeling he is going to win." Curtis gave her an assuring look before he walked back to his desk.

She certainly hoped he was right.

***

Felicity arrived at the airport a little frazzled. She was running slightly late due to traffic and as she raced up to the gate and handed them her ticket, she let out a breath of relief. She walked down the gangway toward the plane, glancing at her ticket to find her seat. She looked up at the rows as she started to walk and she saw Oliver sitting ahead in a window seat, headphones on, head back against the seat with his eyes closed. Good, he had not missed the plane. But then she groaned. Her seat was right next to him, middle seat and the plane was full.  _Well crap! She was going to kill Curtis._

She excused herself to the gentleman on the aisle as she moved to her seat and Oliver opened his eyes and looked up at her in surprise. He glanced at her seat and then at her. They were going to be sitting next to each other for the whole two-hour flight. Maybe he should just leave his earphones on, but he didn't want to be rude, so he removed them and smiled. 

"Running a little late?" he asked.

She gave him an annoyed look. "You could say that. Traffic was awful."

"Sorry to hear that." Felicity shifted in her seat, gripping the arms as the pilot announced they were going to taxi out to the runway.

Oliver noticed her hands gripping the armrest and he leaned over. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"I hate flying. I would rather keep my feet on the solid ground, because you can't fall 10,000 feet to your fiery death from the ground. Unless of course you fell into a volcano, which you wouldn't do because there are not volcanoes around here and if there were, why would you go climb one? I mean that would be ridiculous." the plane made some noises as it moved and Felicity continued her babble, her brain to mouth filter completely malfunctioning.

"Oh geez. We are moving. Have you ever noticed how jerky a plane moves? I mean they are so big and you would think they would be a lot smoother." The engines started to rev for take-off and Felicity grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his forearm as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Oliver looked over at her and smirked, and gently placed his hand over hers. He started talking to her, trying to distract her from what was happening. He told her about Thea and how she had chased him around the house when they were little, and about how she always wanted to do what he, Tommy and Slade were doing as she got older.

Soon they were in the air, and Oliver got her attention. "Felicity!"

"What?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"We are in the air.", he said, squeezing her hand.

Felicity lifted an eyelid and then another and glanced out the window, hearing the soft hum of the engines. She let out a breath of relief, but then she noticed she had a hold of his arm and he was holding her other hand. She glanced up at him, seeing his blue eyes looking at her with mirth, and she quickly pulled her hands away.

"Sorry!", she said. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry Felicity. I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." He winked at her and then put his headphones back on.

Lord, it was going to be a long flight.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity tried to relax in her seat as the plane reached cruising altitude. However, every time she got comfortable she shifted. Oliver had his ear phones on, his eyes closed, and if nothing else, she was grateful she was not having to make small talk. She shifted again and sighed, and Oliver's eye popped open. He lifted his head and looked at her curiously.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Ummmm, sure. Why?" she said. 

"Because that is about the tenth time you have shifted in your seat in the last five minutes." he said, his eyebrow lifting.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like flying. I never have. The seats are too small, we are too high in the air, and have you ever wondered how this big, heavy machine stays in the air without falling? And let's say the plane did fall, what is the point of the oxygen mask if you are just going to die anyway?" Felicity felt herself starting to babble again and for the life of her she could not stop it.

Oliver watched her completely amazed. The savvy, tough business woman who had no problem putting him in his place was afraid of heights and flying and was babbling. It was kind of cute. 

"And what about the electronics on this bird? I mean if you have one malfunction this whole plane could just go boom and again, what good would the oxygen do?"

"Felicity?" Oliver said. "Take a deep breath."

Felicity stopped talking and looked at him with a worried expression before she took a deep breath and blew it out. 

"Now. Why don't you tell me about the fight tomorrow? What time do we need to be at the arena?" he said trying to distract her.

Felicity looked at him and realized what he was doing. "Um, well, the fight is at 1:00, so we need to be there around noon. Also, we need to work on your name for the ring. I was thinking we would just keep your old name. I was talking with John and we both think that Arrow still describes your fighting style."

Oliver thought about that for a moment. He could go with that. "Ok that is fine."

"Also, you have an interview with MMA Uncaged tomorrow before your fight."

Oliver stiffened. Shit! Laurel worked for MMA Uncaged.

"Who is the reporter?" he asked cautiously.

"Some lady by the name of Laurel Lance." Felicity said. "Why?"

"I am not going to do it." he said swiftly with a finality.

"What? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just not going to do it. At least not with her. Either find another reporter or I don't give the interview." he said as if it was the final word.

"Um, excuse me. Do you not recall our agreement? I set up the publicity, you show up." she said getting annoyed.

"No." he said.

"Why not?" She was getting frustrated. He needed to tell her why he did not want to do an interview with this Laurel Lance. 

He looked at her growing frustrated as well. Maybe he should tell her? Laurel was Sara's sister and she had moved to Vegas when she got the job with Uncaged just last year. Laurel blamed him for Sara's death and she never missed an opportunity to call him a murderer or worse. He was not going within ten feet of her. 

"She and I have a, shall we say, past. Either you find another reporter, or the interview is off." he said, about to put back on his earphones. Felicity grabbed them.

"First of all, Mr. Queen. I am the manager, not you. I tell you what to do not the other way around. Second, either you tell me what is going on or we can just call this contract null and void." She gave him her sternest look. He didn't even flinch.

He took his headphones from her hand and leaned in close. "Ms. Smoak, while I respect the fact that you are working in my favor, I am only going to say this one time. I. AM. NOT. INTERVIEWING. WITH. LAUREL. LANCE. End of discussion."

He put his headphones on and Felicity was fuming. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. The flight was all but gone from her head as she thought about what an ass he was being. She was going to find out what the story was between him and this woman before the interview tomorrow.

***

Oliver closed his eyes, the name Laurel Lance bringing up so many emotions, the least of which was anger. She blamed him for Sara's death. It was an accident, and her father Quentin had accepted that long ago. In fact, he had a relationship with Sara and Laurel's father and met him periodically for lunch when he was in town. Quentin had moved with Laurel to Vegas so he did not get to see him as often as he would like, but Quentin had never blamed Oliver. 

Laurel had been jealous of Sara's relationship with him. He dated Laurel very briefly in high school, but it had ended as quickly as it had begun and when he started dating Sara and they grew serious, Laurel had been angry. Oliver tried not to think about it as he let his music fill his mind. He had planned on contacting Quentin while he was in town and he hoped and prayed he could avoid Laurel.

He felt guilty about not telling Felicity the truth, but honestly it still hurt and talking about it sometimes made the pain worse. He had dealt with Sara's death long ago, but every time Laurel accused him or berated him it made him feel guilty. Guilty that he had lived, and it was the guilt that he was trying so very hard to move past. 

He took off his headphones and looked at Felicity. She was sitting staring straight ahead, her arms crossed and he could tell she was pissed. 

"Felicity?"

She looked at him and her eyes were shooting daggers. "Mr. Queen?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Look. I can't tell you everything but the reason that I do not want to have an interview with Laurel Lance is because..." he paused. "Laurel is Sara's sister."

Felicity's eyes widened as she looked at him with understanding. Sara was his dead fiancé, and Laurel was her sister. That made a little more sense but she sensed there was more going on. However, she was not going to push him. 

"Ok, Oliver." she said. "I will request another reporter."

Oliver nodded and gave her an undefinable look before he put his headphones back on and closed his eyes.

He mentally let out a breath of relief and settled in for the rest of the flight.

Why did he get the impression this was going to be a long two days?

***

Felicity let out a breath of relief as she exited the plane and walked toward the luggage carousel. After telling her about Laurel, Oliver had closed off and stayed with his headphones on. She was going to make some calls when she got to her hotel room and see if she could get a new reporter. She knew there was more to the story with this Laurel, but she needed Oliver focused on the fight. Hopefully the magazine would agree.

Grabbing their luggage, Felicity walked outside with Oliver close behind her. She had reserved a car to pick them up and as she slid into the back seat, she watched Oliver get in the car with what could only be described as curiosity. She hated to admit it but she wanted to know more of his story. Maybe she could ask John or Lyla later. They both sat in silence as the car drove to the hotel. She had reserved rooms at the New Orleans Hotel which happened to be where the event was being held. 

The car slid to a smooth stop and Felicity stepped out, the porter taking their bags and placing them on the cart. She walked to the front desk, pulling their reservations out of her purse. She knew John and Lyla would be in later, so she handed the ones for her and Oliver to the attendant. The lady typed in their information, and Felicity gave her credit card for essentials. Soon they had their keys and were heading up to their rooms. As Oliver continued to follow her Felicity frowned. His room must be close to her room.

She stopped at room 1015 and started to put in her keycard when she felt Oliver beside her. She looked at him in surprise as he placed his card in the slot for room 1016. He was right next door to her. She now had two things to kill Curtis for when she got home.

Felicity gave Oliver a small smile, "I am going to call the magazine. Why don't we meet with John and Lyla for dinner when they arrive? They had to take a later flight due to their babysitter canceling."

"Ok. See you later." Oliver said and stepped into his room, closing his door with a click. 

Felicity walked into her room letting out a deep breath. It felt good to be here and not sitting next to him. She walked in and looked around the room. It was the usual hotel room with a small sofa, coffee table and TV in the front section. She walked through and a half wall separated the bedroom from the front, and she smiled at the king size bed. She was looking forward to spreading out in that later. Her eyes traveled past a chair and a desk, then to a dresser that held a large TV and then she frowned. There was a door. Her eyes widened in shock. She was going to do more than kill Curtis.

She walked over and unlocked the door before she knocked. She heard the lock turn on the other door and looked up into crystal blue eyes; piercing eyes.

They had connecting rooms.

Oliver looked at Felicity with surprise in his eyes as she stared at him. He saw the door the minute he walked in the room and was going to ignore it. Until she knocked. He leaned against the doorjamb.

“You miss me already?” he asked with an annoying smirk.

“Noooo!” she said, her tone telling him he was crazy. “I saw the door and wanted to verify it was connecting. Curtis must have made a mistake.”

“Is there a problem? Just because our door is connecting does not mean we have to use it.” he said.

“Pfffff, as if that would ever happen.” she said trying to act unaffected by the fact she knew he would be sleeping and showering on the other side of two pieces of thin wood. She needed to stop thinking like that. “I have some phone calls to make.”

Felicity closed the door and so did Oliver. Both were very aware that neither locked the other side.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity glanced at the connecting door and again made a mental note to kill Curtis. She knew how his mind worked and he had deliberately put them in adjoining rooms. She was about to call him and give him a piece of her mind when her phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hi Mom!" Felicity said with a slight smile. When her mother heard she was going to be in Vegas she had made plans for them to meet for dinner after the fight. Felicity found herself looking forward to it. She did not get to see her mother as often as she would like and so their time when they could get together was always precious.

"Baby! How was your flight?" Donna asked. 

Felicity thought back to how she had gripped Oliver's arm during take-off and how his hand had gently held her own. She had to quit thinking about it.

"Pretty uneventful.” Felicity said.

"Did you take a valium?" Donna asked, knowing her daughter had anxiety when flying.

"No Mother. I haven't used that in years." Felicity said. As much as she hated flying she hated taking medicine even more.

"Well did you at least have a drink?" Donna asked, surprised. 

"No Mom. I was sitting next to a….to a friend. He helped get my mind off the flight and relax." Felicity said, being vague.

“A friend hu? And you said he so male. Any chance he is a “boy” friend?” Donna asked her voice hopeful. She was worried about her daughter. Billy had been gone for awhile. It was time for her to get out there and meet someone.

“No mother. It was my new client and he is just a friend.” Felicity said. She wasn’t even sure if they were that, but she was not going to waste any more time thinking about it.

"Ok darling. However, I really think you should consider getting back out there and meeting someone.” Donna said.

“Mom can we just talk about dinner?” Felicity said getting exasperated.

“Ok honey, so I was thinking that we could meet at my house after the fight tomorrow night for dinner. I have someone I want to introduce you to and I think it would be nice to do it here." 

Felicity knew her mother had started seeing someone. She had mentioned it the last time they had talked on the phone. She knew he was a lieutenant in the LVPD but not much else. However, her mother sounded happy when she mentioned him and so Felicity was excited to meet him. Anyone that made her mother happy was good in her eyes.

"That sounds good Mom. I am not sure what time I will be there but I can call you when I am on my way." Felicity said.

"Are you going to bring Lyla and John with you? I would love to see them." Donna said. "Oh and bring your new young man. There will be plenty of food."

"He's not MY young man mother he is my client and he probably has plans. However I can ask Lyla and John if they want to join us." The thought of Oliver meeting her mother made her nervous. She loved her mother very much but she was the quintessential Vegas girl and had the personality to match it.

Felicity heard her phone beep and looked down to see Lyla calling. "Ok Mom, I have to go. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok baby, I love you."

Felicity hung up with her Mom and answered Lyla's call. "Lyla are you guys here?"

"Yes, we just got to our room." Lyla said. "Did you want to meet for dinner?"

"Yes I was thinking we could meet in the hotel restaurant downstairs and discuss tomorrow." Felicity said. "How about we meet in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good, we will see you there." Lyla said.

Felicity hung up her phone. She needed to let Oliver know that John and Lyla had arrived and she thought about calling him. But the door was right there, so she walked over and opened her side before knocking on his door. She would let him know that they were going to meet downstairs and then she would change her clothes before heading down herself. Felicity heard the door open and immediately regretted using the door. Why did she not just call him?

Oliver was standing with his arm on the door in only a towel. Felicity bit her bottom lip as her eyes slid down over his chest. Good Lord he was beautiful. He had an arrow tattoo over his left pec, and abs that, Jesus! His abs made all kinds of sinful thoughts enter her mind and as her eyes slid down to his hipbones, all Felicity wanted to do was pull that towel right off. _Shit!_ She quickly looked away. She could not look at him any longer and keep her sanity.

She looked anywhere but at him and said, "Lyla and John are going to meet us downstairs in 20 minutes." She glanced at the ceiling and twisted her hands.

"Felicity?" Oliver said looking at her curiously. "I am over here." She was looking anywhere but at him.

"I know. I know. I just....” she glanced back at the towel. "Your sorta.....umm......you have that on." she indicated his towel.

Oliver grinned. "Does me being in a towel bother you?"

"Pffft, what? Of course not. I have seen...that before." she waved her hand at his chest and her eyes glanced at it before she looked away again.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked. He clearly knew exactly the affect he was having on her and he was actually enjoying it.

She looked around and then shifted on her feet before she turned and met his eyes, lifting her chin defiantly. She could do this. However as soon as her eyes met his intense gaze and she saw the smile playing around his lips. She froze. He was sexy when he smiled, and that coupled with his half-dressed state caused her blood to tingle through her veins and she took a step back and slammed her door shut. 

Oliver slowly closed his door, the smile not leaving his lips. Hmmmm, she had definitely been affected by him. This should be fun.

Felicity leaned against the door and caught her breath. Why was she suddenly attracted to him. It must be because they were in Vegas. She needed to take a deep breath and get the sight of him in that towel completely out of her mind. Maybe she would go down to the hotel bar later tonight. Maybe it was time for her to try to meet someone again. She had not been ready last time, but her body was clearly telling her she was ready now. That was a good plan.

Now she just had to get through dinner.

***

Oliver quickly dressed and was about to head out the door when his phone rang. Looking down he saw Quentin's number and he answered the phone with a smile. Despite the fact Sara had died, Quentin never blamed him for her death and had even visited him when he was in rehab. That had been a hard, dark time for Oliver but having Quentin support him had made a huge difference in his life. Over time he had become important to Oliver and they would see each other as often as they could.

"Quentin! Great to hear from you."

"Oliver! Glad you made it into town. Listen I wanted to talk to you. I know that you and I normally meet for dinner when one of us is in town and I still want to see you but I was wondering if we could do dinner at my new girlfriend’s house?" Quentin said sounding a little nervous. "I would really like for you to meet her."

"Sure when and what time?" Oliver grabbed a pad and pen to write the information down.

"Tomorrow evening after your fight. Just call when you are done and I will give you directions. Donna's daughter will be here as well, so I hope that is ok?" Quentin said.

"Sure, that is fine Quentin. I look forward to seeing you."

"You too Oliver and good luck tomorrow. You know if I was not working I would be there."

"I know Quentin. I will see you tomorrow."

Oliver hung up and smiling grabbed his wallet and room key. He was really looking forward to seeing Quentin and to meeting this new woman in his life. Quentin had married his high school sweetheart Dinah Matthews and they dated throughout high school and college, marrying after they graduated. Laurel had come along about a year into their marriage and then Sara a year after Laurel was born.

Dinah had died of cancer when the girls were young and to hear Quentin nervous and excited about someone new and wanting him to meet her meant he was serious about her.

Oliver headed downstairs and walked into the restaurant looking for John and Lyla or Felicity. He saw John and Lyla sitting at a table near the back but Felicity was not with them. He walked up and smiled shaking John's hand before giving Lyla a kiss on the cheek. He sat across from them glad to see them both. John had become a good friend to Oliver over the past couple of weeks and Oliver was glad he had him as his trainer.

"How was your flight?" he asked and ordered a whiskey from the waitress. John ordered a beer and Lyla a glass of wine as they waited for Felicity.

"Pretty good. We had to take a late flight because Sara's babysitter cancelled at the last minute. She has the flu." Lyla said. "Luckily my sister was available."

"So how are you feeling?" John asked Oliver. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I feel good John. I am more than ready." Oliver turned his head as Lyla smiled over his shoulder and he saw Felicity walk up behind him. She had changed into a casual sky blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and a skirt that floated around her knees. She left her hair long around her shoulders and had put on her contacts, letting her beautiful blue eyes show. She had on wedge sandals and he had to admit, she really looked stunning. John stood and kissed her cheek and Lyla gave her a hug, before she took a tentative seat next to Oliver. She briefly met his eyes and he knew she was thinking of their encounter earlier.

"So we were just talking about the fight tomorrow." John said.

"How are you feeling? Felicity asked, mirroring John's question.

"I feel good. I know Roy. He is quick and will not be an easy opponent to beat, but I am feeling really confident that I can win this." Oliver said, looking at John.

"Well I was able to change the reporter for your interview with the magazine tomorrow. Her name is Candace and she normally handles the middleweight bouts. But as a favor they are going to send her instead of Laurel." Felicity said. She was glad they had not given her too much flack about changing the reporter.

Oliver gave her a quick, “Thank you.”

"Oh, and my mother wanted me to invite you all to dinner tomorrow night after the fight. She has a new boyfriend that she wants to introduce me to." Felicity said with a smile.

"I wish I could, but I am having dinner with Sara's father Quentin. I try to see him when I am in town. He moved here with her sister not long after Sara died.” Oliver said, the last part coming out softly. He cleared his head. "Interestingly, Quentin is seeing someone new as well and we are having dinner at her......." Oliver stopped and looked at Felicity just as she looked at him, both in shock.

"You don't think....." Felicity said as they stared at each other.

John started laughing. "I would bet my gym on it." They all knew what the other person was thinking. Donna Smoak was dating Quentin Lance. 

Felicity about slid to the floor in her seat. Oliver was not only going to be at dinner tomorrow night, he was going to meet her mother.

Crap!


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY OF THE FIGHT**

Oliver, Felicity, John and Lyla walked into the hall where the competition was being held and approached the registration table. Oliver signed in and they were directed to the locker rooms so he could stow his stuff. Felicity had arranged for his interview to be held in his dressing room, and they all got settled in and waited. Candace would be there any moment and so Felicity and Lyla stepped aside so Oliver could change into his boxing shorts. She saw Candace walk in and greeted her telling her Oliver would be available shortly.

The reporter and her camera man set up their equipment and soon Oliver walked out of the changing room. Felicity felt her body respond as she saw him, chest bare, boxing shorts hitting mid thigh, his feet bare. Every muscle was on display and Felicity turned to Candace to get her focus away from his body. But her eyes narrowed when she saw Candace basically drooling and she was soon forgotten as the reporter made her way to Oliver. 

"Candace Wright." she said holding out her hand to Oliver. She gave him a sexy smile and Felicity could not help her response to the scene. She was annoyed.

Oliver threw on his best smile and shook the reporter’s hand. "Oliver Queen."

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Candace said with a flirty laugh and when Oliver laughed with her Felicity's irritation rose.

Candace called her photographer over to them. "Why don't we start with some pictures and then we can do the interview." Candace's voice dripped with interest and Felicity walked over and gave her a patient smile. "You are limited to 20 photos for the magazine." she said and Candace barely glanced her way as Oliver stood and posed for the camera man.

Felicity huffed under her breath and turned to watch the photo shoot, her body stiff with annoyance. Oliver looked at Felicity and twisted and turned his body for the camera. Jesus the man had a body that Michael Angelo himself would have admired. Oliver finished his photo shoot and thanked the camera man before walking back over to where Felicity was standing with Candace. Felicity's hands flew to her hips as Candace again ignored her and pulled out her recorder. 

"So Oliver. " the woman said his name as if it was sex itself, and Felicity started to fume. "You are trying to make a comeback in the MMA, can you tell us what made you decide to return after such a long absence?" Felicity barely listened as Oliver told the reporter of his family history within the MMA and how it was in his blood. Her eyes were focused on Candace and the woman was tugging Felicity's last nerve.

"What do you think of your opponent Roy Harper?" Candace asked sidling closer to Oliver.

"He's going to be tough to beat. He is small and he is quick. I am going to have to make sure I keep my wits about me and my feet quick." Oliver said with a patented smile. Candace giggled.

"I bet you have some moves yourself...." Candace said and Felicity about gagged on that one. "Is there anything you will be showing the audience tonight that we have not seen before?"

"Now if I tell you that Candace I will be giving away my secrets." Oliver said with a grin. 

Felicity groaned and Oliver glanced her way before looking back at Candace.

"So Oliver, are you currently seeing anyone?" Candace asked. The question was normally innocent enough as the magazines wanted to find out all they could about a fighter, but Felicity could tell by the tone of her voice Candace was asking for her own personal reasons and Felicity started fuming.

"I am not currently involved with anyone. I am trying to focus on my fighting and moving back up in the ranks." Oliver said with a wink. 

Candace placed her hand on Oliver’s arm and Felicity was done. She intervened, removing Candace's hand from Oliver's arm and stepping between them. "Ok, time is up Ms. Wright."

Oliver looked at Felicity in surprise. She seemed agitated and he watched as Candace glared at her before she turned a smile to him. She took a piece of paper from her notepad and handed it to Oliver. "This is my name and phone number Oliver. Maybe we could get together while you are in Vegas." She gave him an inviting smile and then turned to her camera man. As they headed to the door she turned and gave Oliver one more look before winking and walking out the door.

Felicity turned to Oliver, her agitation at a boiling point."I said you were to do the interview not flirt with the reporter." she said before she stomped across the room. 

"Flirted? I was not flirting. I was being nice and answering her questions." he said.

"Seriously? _I bet you have some moves yourself_." Felicity quoted sarcastically. "She was flirting."

John and Lyla watched in fascination as their friend, whom had never expressed an interest in men in the years they had known her and who had hidden behind the ring around her neck when it came to dating actually acted jealous. They both slipped out of the room with a grin as Oliver stalked over to Felicity.

"She may have been flirting Miss Smoak but I was a perfect gentleman." he said growing annoyed.

"What was that wink?" Felicity said. She knew she was being a little petty, but she could not help herself. "And the whole _if I tell you that Candace I will be giving away my secrets_." she said, her voice low and exaggerated.

Oliver's eyes widened and he stepped closer. "Why Miss Smoak, are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Jealous?" Felicity said with incredulity. "Of course not." she said but even to her the words sounded hollow."

Oliver looked down at the paper the woman had given to him and he looked at Felicity. "Well then if you’re not jealous then you won't mind me calling her later." he said. He was deliberately trying to bait her. He knew he shouldn't but just like her pettiness, he could not stop himself. 

"Why would I mind?" Felicity said, her voice raising an octave. "Sure call her."

Felicity and Oliver stared at each other, both not caring that they were a hairs breath from each other. The sexual tension radiating from the both in waves. 

Oliver leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Fine. I will."

Felicity shivered as his breath hit her ear, and he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his tumultuous and dark. He turned and walked away and Felicity let out a breath. Damn why did he affect her so much? She needed to get herself under control. She had no right to be jealous and so she did the only thing she could do at that moment. She walked out.

***

Oliver and John went through some warm ups as the time to fight drew near. Felicity and Lyla had gone to take their seats by his corner of the ring, and while they were alone, John wanted a moment to speak to Oliver.

"Listen Oliver. Just relax. You are more than prepared for this fight. Keep your moves lose and your mind focused."

Oliver nodded as he bounced and tried to keep loose. 

"And remember because he is smaller than you he will go for the legs so stay alert."

Oliver nodded and soon they heard his name being called to enter the arena. As they walked into the room, the cheers loud and jarring Oliver retreated in his mind like he always did before a fight. He kept his gaze on the fenced in ring before him, the lights echoing off the metal beckoning him; bringing back memories good and bad. He barely glanced Felicity's way as he made his way to the cage. He had to keep his focus and she was a distraction.

Oliver saw Roy standing in the ring, loosening his neck and shoulder muscles and Oliver closed his mind completely. Roy was no longer a friend or Thea's boyfriend, he was his opponent and Oliver slipped into that frame of mind. 

Oliver and Roy looked at each other, each giving the other a nod of acknowledgement before the fight began. They circled each other and Roy went on the attack. He kicked out using a round kick to the head. Oliver ducked and weaved the kick barely missing him as he went down into a counter leg sweep that Roy was able to deflect. Oliver stood his body falling into the old habit of defense. Roy was quicker than Oliver anticipated and soon had Oliver in a double take down that took him to the floor. Oliver countered with a defense of his elbow, hitting Roy in the face, and as Roy reared back from the blow Oliver was able to move quickly to his feet taking a defensive stance. Roy stood wiping some blood from his lip as he jabbed toward Oliver. Oliver deflected each blow, his hands moving of their own accord and soon they were exchanging jabs and kicks and before long the referee was calling a break.  Breaks only lasted one minute and before long they were back at it again. Oliver started on the offensive, his fighting experience taking over and soon he had Roy down in a choke hold. He didn't want to knockout Roy so he went for submission through a choke hold and soon Roy was calling for just that. 

Oliver stepped back to cheers as Roy made his way to his feet, and Oliver helped him up before the referee grabbed his arm and pulled it high for the win. This had been a good fight to get his feet wet again and Oliver was pleased with how things had gone. Despite the fact that Roy had lost the fight he was still in the running for the championship fight in his class and so he did not begrudge Oliver this win.

Felicity had watched the fight, her breath held as Oliver and Roy circled the cage. It had not been an overly long or vicious fight but it had allowed Oliver to return to the ring for the first time in five years and that had been the sole purpose of the fight. It had been a way to get his feet wet again, and Felicity was pleased at his skill level. He was good. 

She and Lyla followed John and Oliver back into Oliver's dressing room and Felicity flared with annoyance when she saw Candace lurking outside the door. However, Oliver ignored her and walked into his dressing room. His adrenaline was still humming and he felt good. Really good. John excused himself to go check on the win for Oliver at the table, and Lyla had left to go talk to one of her PT friends which left Oliver and Felicity alone in the room.

"Candace is waiting for you out front." Felicity said, her pettiness coming through again. She really needed to figure out a way to control that around him.

Oliver looked at her and then approached her slowly, his body glistening with sweat, his chest still slightly heaving from the exertion of the fight and Felicity felt her eyes glued to him. "I just won a fight after five years of being away and THAT is what you have to say to me?"

He walked closer and Felicity was able to feel the heat radiating off of his body. She swallowed and tried to look away but his eyes held her prisoner. "I figured you would want to make some plans with her since she is obviously waiting to talk to you."

Oliver's eyes flickered down to her lips, a sweat drop slowly making its way down his cheek and before Felicity could stop herself she reached up and wiped it away, her touch fleeting almost non-existent. They stood close, their bodies drawn to each other and Oliver's eyes stayed on her lips as he said, "What if I don't want her."

Felicity felt his words like a jolt of electricity through her body and her eyes slid down to his chest and back up to his lips. "It's none of my concern who you want." Felicity said and it came out almost as a whisper.

"On the contrary Miss Smoak, it IS your business. It says so in my contract." he said, his voice soft as they stood inches apart. Oliver kept his hands to his sides flexing his fingers. Felicity had to fight really hard not to touch is chest. 

Felicity's eyes stayed glued to his lips and she licked hers. "If you want to call her I can't stop you." she said a little breathless. 

Oliver leaned in closer, giving her a moment to move to push him away, but she didn't as his lips slowly caressed hers. The touch was light, and quick and Felicity would have believed she had imagined it if it were not for the fact her lips were tingling. He pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes before they heard the door open and quickly moved from each other. Both were surprised by the kiss and Felicity's fingers moved to her lips as Thea bounced in with Roy not far behind her.

"Wow bro! Great fight." she said and gave him a hug. 

Oliver shook Roy's hand when he walked up. "Good fight man." Oliver said. He was proud of Roy and Thea. They were great fighters in their class and the respect for the sport showed in their interactions with others.

Thea looked at Felicity and then back at her brother suspiciously before she said. "Did we interrupt something?"

"NO!" Oliver and Felicity said at the same time, and Thea's eyes flew between them. 

"Hi. I am Felicity Smoak Oliver's manager." she said, walking over and holding out her hand. Thea shook it but looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"I've heard of you." Roy said. "You're one of the best up and coming managers in Starling City." he said and Felicity could hear the respect.

"So you signed my brother." Thea said. "Maybe we should be paying YOU."

Felicity laughed as Oliver glared at Thea. Felicity was enjoying the way Thea teased Oliver and she smiled at him. Being an only child, sibling ribbing was something she never had the joy of experiencing.

"He can be a little moody, but I think I can handle him." Felicity said and met his eyes briefly. She saw something flicker in his eyes but tried not to dwell on it.

Soon John walked in and the room was filled with conversations flowing as everyone talked about the fight and the competition itself. Felicity motioned to Lyla that she was going to head back to her room and rest before dinner and she grabbed her things and walked out, making some notes on her phone as she left. Oliver watched her leave with a shuttered expression and Thea looked between him and Felicity as Felicity left, her eyes twinkling with the knowledge that this woman was more than Oliver's manager. He just did not know it yet.

***

Oliver made his way back to his room and let out a breath of relief as the door closed behind him. He felt good, really good. Being back in the cage had been amazing and he was looking forward to training with John for the middle weight fight that Felicity was going to schedule. Thinking of her made him think of their kiss, if you could call it a kiss and he glanced at the connecting door. Should he knock and see how she was doing? Congratulate her on his win?

He thought back over her jealousy that had been pretty apparent at the fight. Surely he was mistaken. She was just watching out for him because he was her client. He pulled Candace's phone number out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. Should he call her? Did he want to call her? He glanced at the connecting door again before he balled the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. No! He had spoke the truth when he said he did not want her.

Before he could stop himself he walked over and opened his side of the connecting door and knocked. His heart was pounding as he waited for her to answer and when she did all of his breath left his lungs. She was standing there, her hair wet, no make-up and her robe on and all Oliver could think at that moment was how badly he wanted to take the knot in her robe and tug it open. 

Felicity watched as Oliver's eyes darkened when he saw her, his gaze sliding down over her to her brightly painted toes. Their eyes met again and Felicity shifted on her bare feet as his gaze was almost predatory.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you congratulations on my win today." he said. It sounded utterly ridiculous but he did not care.

"Thank you. You did amazing today Oliver." she said. She felt her nipples harden as her body responded to him, remembering his bare chest and he stepped closer.

Oliver's saw the uncertainty in her eyes followed by longing that quickly slipped away and he put his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her. "What time are you leaving for dinner?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"I was going to leave at 7:00 p.m. Do you want to ride together?" she asked hesitantly.

Oliver's fingers twitched, "Sure. That sounds good."

Felicity glanced down at his lips and Oliver's self control dissipated. He reached out and tugged her forward by the knot of her robe and kissed her. His first kiss after the fight had been soft, almost non-existent. This kiss was firmer, needier and Felicity felt her body tighten as his arm went around her waist. He pulled her flush to him and she moaned softly as she opened to his kiss. Her hands slid up his firm chest to his shoulders and she held on, lifting to her tiptoes as the kiss deepened. 

When she felt his hand tugging at her robe tie, she pulled back and away. Shit what were they doing? She was his manager. 

They stared at each other, their eyes reflecting a surprising hunger that neither one had expected. They had a connection that was getting hard to ignore and they both stepped back toward their own room their gazes still locked. 

"We can't." she said.

"I know.' he said.

"I will see you at 7:00." she said softly, their gazes torn between longing and control.

"See you at 7:00." They slowly closed their door, each staying for a moment on the other side.

The doors remained unlocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity took a deep breath as time to leave drew near. That kiss! Jeez, what was she thinking? The answer was she had not been thinking. She gently slid her fingers along the necklace that held her ring. It had been three years that she had mourned. Three years since Billy had died. Maybe it was time to move forward. She reached back and unclasped the necklace and held it lovingly in her hands. She kissed it gently and then walked over and placed it in her suitcase and shut the top before she could change her mind. 

She took a deep breath and checked her hair before she headed to the connecting door. Oh no! She wasn't going to do that again. She grabbed her door key and walked out of her room, then stepped over to his door and knocked. She let out her breath when he answered a few seconds later fully dressed and ready to go.

They each looked at each other, awareness arcing between them before they walked down the hall to the elevator. Her heart was pounding as she stepped into the elevator and hit the ground floor. Oliver stepped in beside her their shoulders barely brushing. There was plenty of room, but neither one moved away. 

"So small world finding out that Quentin is dating your mother." Oliver said. He was trying to ease the tension, but the energy between them was palpable.

"Yes. I have not heard my mother so excited about someone in a long time." Felicity said with a small smile. Neither one looked at the other.

They walked to the front of the hotel and Felicity crawled into the back of the town car with Oliver close behind her. The ride to the dinner was tense and the awareness between them could be cut with a knife. As they pulled up to her mother's house, she told the driver to be back at 9 p.m. and then looked up surprised when she saw Oliver offering her his hand to step out of the car. She placed her hand in his and felt him pull her up and she gave him a smile of thank you before quickly letting go. 

Suddenly the front door flew open and a cloud of blonde hair and bright colors flew down the steps and Felicity took a step back as her mother flew into her arms.

"Baby girl!" Donna hugged her tightly and then pulled back placing her hands on her face. "Oh, it is good to see you."

She noticed Oliver standing next to Felicity and gave him a once over. She stepped close to Felicity and whispered, "And who is this gorgeous hunk?"

Felicity groaned, "Mom, this is Oliver Queen, my new client." Donna held out her hand to Oliver as Felicity said, "Oliver this is my Mom, Donna Smoak." Donna gripped Oliver's hand and pulled him closer to her. 

"Well aren't you a sight for these old eyes. It's is a pleasure Oliver." He smiled and Felicity wish for a moment that he was smiling at her. She brushed that aside. 

Donna stepped between them and placed her arms through theirs leading them up the stairs and into the house.

"Quentin! Come meet my daughter and her friend." Donna yelled, and Quentin came walking out of the kitchen with an apron on wiping his hands on a towel.

"Oliver!"  He walked over and hugged Oliver.  

Donna looked between Quentin and Oliver with surprise. “You two know each other?”

Quentin nodded and then cleared his throat, “He was engaged to Sara.”

Donna looked at Oliver with an understanding expression. She knew the story about what happened to Quentin's daughter. It was hard for him to talk about and seeing the look in Oliver’s eyes when Quentin mentioned it, she smiled softly.

“Small world.” Donna said softly.

Quentin turned to Felicity. He held his hand out to her with a wide, warm smile. "Felicity your mother has told me so much about you. It is good to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Quentin." she said. 

"Where is John and Lyla?" Donna asked, finally noting their absence.

"They are going to be here soon, Lyla wanted to stop by and see an old friend of hers, so they were going to come separately." Felicity said, glancing at Oliver nervously before she followed her Mom into the kitchen. “What smells so good?” Felicity knew her mother did not cook and she wondered for a split second what her mother had ordered for dinner.

"Quentin is making his famous chicken tetrazzini. It is to die for." Donna gushed and Quentin leaned down and kissed her cheek as he walked over to the stove. 

Felicity looked at him in surprise and smiled. Her mother looked so happy. 

Quentin walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer handing it to Oliver before he poured Felicity a glass of wine. "Why don't you two go have a seat in the living room while we finish up here."

Felicity walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. She took a nervous sip of her wine as Oliver walked over and sat right next to her. There was plenty of room on the couch as well as two chairs but he sat on the middle cushion and Felicity gulped her wine.

Quentin walked in and perched on a chair glancing between them. "Wow what a small world. When Oliver called and told me you were his agent, I was shocked."

"So were we." Felicity said. "How did you two meet by the way?" she asked about him and her Mother.

Quentin grinned at Donna as she came and sat on the arm of his chair. He looked up at her adoringly. "I was the lead detective on a theft case at her casino. I was questioning the employees and when I saw your mother, I was smitten."

Donna giggled, and Felicity looked at her Mom in surprise. Did she just giggle? She was sure she had never heard her mother actually giggle like a school girl.

"Oh, stop Quentin." Donna said. "I just remember walking up and seeing this tall, handsome Detective and thinking to myself, I hope he's not married."

They laughed looking at each other with affection and Oliver quirked an eyebrow at Felicity. She almost laughed at his expression and quickly looked away.

There was a knock at the door and Donna popped up to answer it. She squealed and pulled Lyla into a hug as she and John entered. Introductions were made and soon Quentin was checking on the food as they all walked to the dining room to be seated. Donna sat to the left of the head of the table and motioned for Oliver and Felicity to take the right side. She motioned John and Lyla to their seats and then Felicity noticed an extra place setting. 

"Mom, who is the extra plate for?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Quentin's daughter Laurel is going to stop by." Donna said casually and Felicity felt Oliver freeze next to her. She must be talking about Laurel Lance. Felicity glanced at Oliver and his jaw was ticking as she saw him look at Quentin. Quentin looked almost embarrassed as he walked back into the kitchen and Felicity knew there was more to the story of what Oliver had told her.

Quentin soon had all of the food on the table, and removing his apron he made sure each person had a drink before he sat down. Donna looked around the table, happy to have friends and family. "How about we bless our food?" she said. Everyone bowed their heads and Felicity twisted her hands in her lap as Donna said grace before starting to pass around the food. It was delicious and the conversation became comfortable as they all talked about the fight and Quentin told them about some cases he was working on at the precinct.

Felicity heard the front door open and looking toward the living room, she saw a beautiful woman enter. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and legs that went on for miles and she felt Oliver tense up again beside her as the woman walked in and immediately saw him. Laurel's eyes narrowed as she stared at him and no one else.

"What is he doing here?" Laurel asked to no one in particular.

"Laurel..." Quentin started but Laurel interrupted him.

"How could you both let that killer into this house?" she spit out and Oliver's eyes flew to her, anger radiating from his body. 

"Enough Laurel!" Quentin said. 

"No, it's not enough Dad. He killed Sara, and you are letting him sit here and eat dinner as if nothing happened." John and Lyla glanced at Oliver and John noted the tension in his body. 

Felicity looked between them and then placed her hand on his thigh. He glanced at her in surprise but it was enough to ground him and Felicity looked at Laurel. She stood and offered her hand. 

"Felicity Smoak, Donna's daughter." she watched Laurel glance her way but ignore her hand. Her attention was solely on Oliver.

"I want him to leave." Laurel said and it pissed Felicity off. Oliver glared at Laurel. 

"I did not kill her Laurel, it was an accident. When are you going to get that through your head?"

"The only reason she was with you that day was because you convinced her to leave the arena with you after she overheard you and I talking." Laurel hissed. Felicity looked between them. She did not know what was going on but she knew that if she heard Laurel call Oliver a killer one more time, she was going to lose it.

Oliver was trying really hard to hold his tongue in front of Quentin, but it was growing more difficult by the minute. 

"Oliver why don't we step out for a moment." John said pushing back his chair. 

Oliver stood and Laurel smirked, "Maybe we should tell my Dad what really happened that day. Or do you not want him to know that you are a liar as well as a murderer?"

Felicity had enough, she looked at Laurel and her voice was cold, "Look Miss Lance, I am sorry that you lost your sister, but what happened was an accident. It was not Oliver's fault. Now I was not there that day, so I don't know the whole story of what happened, but I do know the law, and what you are doing is slander. So as his manager I would advise you to shut the hell up or else I will have a defamation suit drawn up so fast, you won't have time to blink."

Laurel looked at her in shock as Oliver's head flew her direction. She just stared at Laurel and Laurel gave her a shrewd look before she looked at her Dad, "I am going to leave Dad. I will call you tomorrow." She turned and walked out the door and Felicity sat back down and placed her napkin primly in her lap as everyone stared at her. 

"Shall we finish our dinner?" she said as she took a sip of her wine, avoiding Oliver's eyes.

John was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, and Lyla winked at Felicity as she sat back down. Quentin looked around the table, embarrassed and Oliver sat down numbly. 

"I am sorry about that everyone." Quentin said. "I was hoping she had gotten over that by now." He looked at Oliver apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize Quentin." Oliver said. 

Though stifled the dinner continued, but Felicity decided in that instance she needed to have a talk with Oliver. She needed the full story of what happened that day and she needed it tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity sat in the car looking out the window, the ride between her and Oliver silent. She had a lot on her mind and they needed to talk. The car pulled to a stop and before Oliver could open her door she was out and walking inside. Oliver followed not far behind and when she walked to the bar he glanced her way before he walked over to where she was sitting at the bar and he heard her order a shot. She asked the bartender to place it on her room and then downed the drink, grimacing as it slid down her throat like fire. 

"Felicity......" he started and she held up her hand telling him not to say a word as she ordered one more and then downed it as well. Oliver waited patiently. 

She stood after the second drink and motioned to him to follow her. She walked over to a table in a corner of the bar and he followed and sat across from her. She ordered a drink from the waitress and he ordered a whiskey before she looked at him. He knew what was coming before she spoke.

"So tell me what happened with Laurel." Felicity said.

Oliver took a sip of his whiskey, took a deep breath and then glanced at her. "Laurel and I met in high school and we dated for a few months before I broke things off. We were fighting all the time and just were not a good fit. She was angry that I broke up with her but wasn't too much of a problem, until I started dating Sara. I ran into Sara at a frat party during college and we hit it off right away. When Laurel found out we were dating she started leaving harassing messages and even showed up when we were out on a date. After we got engaged Sara went to her and talked to her and things were fine again. Laurel even attended a few of my fights with Sara. The night that Sara died I had just finished a fight against a man known in the MMA circles as The Reaper. I was in my locker room changing when Laurel came in and because things were going better I didn't think anything of it. Sara had not made it into the room yet, and when she heard Sara walk in she grabbed me and kissed me. I immediately pushed her away but Sara was upset and we got into an argument. She was worried I was not over Laurel, even though I had assured her many times that she meant nothing to me. I finally talked Sara into going home with me to talk and that was when the accident happened." 

He took another sip of his whiskey and Felicity saw his eyes flood with emotions as that night came rushing back to him.

"After that night Laurel blamed me for Sara's death. She blamed me and started saying I had kissed HER which was not true. When I denied it she called me a liar. I was sent to rehab in Central City and when I returned, every time I ran into her she called me a murderer and a cheat." His hand gripped his drink tightly. 

Felicity looked at him and the look in her eyes must have shown uncertainty because he leaned across the table and said earnestly. "I did not kiss her Felicity. I loved Sara. I would never do that to her."

Felicity looked in to his eyes and saw the truth. She was feeling the effects of the drinks and she placed her hand over his. "I believe you."

She realized she was holding his hand and pulled hers away, sitting back in her chair.

"Thank you for defending me today." he said. His gaze was intense as he looked at her. 

“It’s my job.” she said, but they both knew that was not why she had done it.

She was about to say something else when the waitress placed a drink in front of Felicity. "From the man at the bar." she said. Felicity and Oliver turned and looked at the bar where a nice looking man raised his glass to Felicity. Feeling a little daring Felicity smiled at him and raised her drink back to him. Oliver's eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the man and the man finally turned back to the bar. 

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Oliver said, looking at her innocently.

"That!" she waved her hand at the man. "He was being nice and you totally scared him off."

Oliver looked at her intently. "Were you interested in him?" his voice tight.

"I don't even know him. I don't know, maybe." she said. She was not interested in him but Oliver did not need to know that. Oliver watched her trying to gauge her response to him when he noticed she was not wearing her necklace. 

"You are not wearing your ring." he said softly.

Felicity looked down and then back at him, "I took it off."

"Why?" he asked curious. Was it because of their kiss?

"I just felt it was time.", she said and met his eyes with her own. The tension between them sprang to life and Oliver leaned across the table. "He's not the man for you."

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that?" she asked.

"Call it instinct." he said. Felicity was starting to feel drawn to him so she stood. 

"I think I should call it a night." She gave Oliver a look that held emotions she did not want to define, and then she turned and headed to the elevator. Oliver watched her go and he sat back down throwing back his drink in one swallow. He waited a moment and then stood and walked toward the elevators with a determined stride. He wasn't going to let her just walk away. He wanted to figure out why he was drawn to her. What was it about her over other women that made him want her?

Oliver made his way upstairs and then looked at her door before heading into his room. He was uncertain if he should talk to her tonight. He glanced at the connecting door and decided to take a shower. He needed to clear his head. He stripped his clothes and stepped beneath the spray letting the hot water wash over him. He leaned his hands against the shower wall and lowered his head to his chest as he thought back over the evening. Seeing Laurel and hearing her words had been hard, but Felicity had been fierce. He ran his hands through is hair and washed his body before turning off the water, grabbing a towel and drying off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and his mind wandered to the last time he was dressed in just a towel. 

He slipped on a pair of sweats and heard a knock at the connecting door. His heart started to race as he walked over and opened the door. Felicity stood there, the sash of her robe tied at the waist, her feet bare just as she had been earlier that day and Oliver's hands dropped to his sides as they stared at each other on either side of the door.

***

Felicity had paced her room when she returned her heart thumping in her chest as she thought back over her interactions with Oliver. She was attracted to him and for the first time ever, she was not able to control her body's response to him. She wanted to know why. What was it about him that made her want him so bad? She had taken a shower and then pulled on her robe remembering the last time she had been in her robe and she looked at the connecting door. 

As if drawn like metal to a magnet she walked over and opened her side, staring at the door that was the only thing separating them. Maybe he was not there. Maybe he had stayed in the bar. She lifted her hand and paused for a moment before she jumped in with both feet and knocked. Her heart was racing as she waited and then he was there, his hair damp, his gorgeous chest bare and a pair of sweats sitting dangerously low on his hips.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi!" he said.

They both took a step forward at the same time and she said softly, "We really should keep our relationship professional since I am your manager."

"Things could get messy." he said. He took another step toward her.

"This was not covered in the contract" she said moving closer.

He took the knot of her robe and tugged her closer. "I think the saying is what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" he said.

"That is a good saying." she said as she looked at his lips. Her fingers were itching to run through his scruff. "This is just a one time thing."

She lifted her hand and placed it on his arrow tattoo and when she felt the smooth skin over hard muscle she felt a jolt of need course through her. Oliver's body seemed to come alive under her touch as he flexed his pec muscles under her hand.

"Just once." he whispered and leaned down, letting his lips skim over hers, but Felicity wanted more and she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and did what she had been wanting to do for days. She kissed him. It was not a soft kiss of uncertainty or a light kiss of exploration it was a kiss that invited their passion to explode and Oliver groaned and pulled her tight against his body. Felicity went up on her tiptoes as the kiss deepened and she opened to him with a sigh bordering on a whimper. He pulled her into his room as he backed toward the bed and their kiss lit on fire.

It had been so very long since she had kissed someone, even longer since she had been with a man and she let all of her inhibitions melt away as she ran her hands over his chest and arms and shoulders. She wanted to touch him, his body was calling to her. Oliver's hands made quick work of the tie to her robe and as the sides fell away, leaving her in a thin scrap of lace, his hands slid around her waist feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. Their naked chests pressed together and they were not sure who moaned louder at the feeling. Oliver pushed the robe off of her arms and it pooled at her feet as all of the sensations flooded them both.

The sounds of their ragged breathing filled the room as Felicity's hands slid around to his back. She let her hands slide over the bunching muscles of his back and when her hard nipples dragged deliciously against his chest her fingers curled scraping along his skin, causing a growl deep in his chest. Their mouths played with each other as they kissed and Oliver glided his lips down the side of her face to her neck, gently scraping his teeth along the way. His scruff was leaving red marks in its wake and Felicity thought she had never felt anything so innocently sexual. 

She slid her lips down his neck to his chest and kissed her way from one side to the other as her hands slid down to the waistband of his sweats. Her fingers played along the edge of his sweats and he pulled away and looked at her with complete and utter want.

"I.....I don't have any condoms" he said, disappointment lacing his words.

"I'm on the pill." she said. She had been on it to regulate her cycles since she was 18 and for once she was glad she took it regularly.

"I don't want to stop." she said, her voice husky.

"Then don't." he said his voice deep and raspy with need.

Felicity pushed him back and he landed on the bed as she crawled onto his lap. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as their lips met again. Their bodies rubbed together in a sensual dance, and the feel of his erection, hard against her core caused whimpers of need to escape her lips. She rocked her hips against him and he gripped her hips tighter as he deepened the kiss, their hunger becoming insatiable.

Felicity could wait no more and she lifted onto her knees and pushed his sweats down so his erection sprang free. She gently stroked him and as he watched her hand move on him he slid his right hand down between her legs. The thin scrap of lace was soaked and their hands mimicked a rhythm as they stroked each other. He tugged her panties, the lace tearing easily and soon the barrier was gone. She stroked him one more time, before she positioned herself over him and slowly sank down. 

She was so very tight that they both moved slow, their moans of satisfaction echoing through the room once he was seated all the way inside of her. Her walls gripped him as if they were made for him and his hands tightened on her hips as they started to rock together. She slid her hands into his hair as he buried his face in her breasts and pumped up into her. Words escaped them both as their bodies rocked to a rhythm as old as time itself and as their need for each other increased, so did the speed of his thrusts. She leaned back as she rode him and their eyes locked as the intensity started to build.

"Oliver!" she whispered as she continued to ride toward release. He slid his hands up her back and over her shoulders and his eyes never left her face his goal to see her fall apart as he pumped harder and deeper. He circled his hips and that sent her spiraling over the edge with a shout. He watched as she tensed and her body released in the most intense of orgasms. He felt her warm walls pulsing and he pumped up into her a couple of more times before he exploded inside of her. Their bodies had been so primed, so ready that their orgasms came quick and hard. He held her close her body completely sheathing him as he released and as his body started to come back down they both pulled away and looked at each other in wonder.

Felicity moved off of his lap and reaching down grabbed her robe, pulling it over her arms and tying the sash as he pulled his sweats back up. They stared at each other for another moment and then she moved back toward the door. 

"Just a one time thing." she whispered as she stood at the door for a moment.

"One time." he said as he stood and walked to the door. She stepped through to her room and they both looked at each other, their eyes reflecting emotions neither one was ready to explore.

They both closed their door and each one heard the lock.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since they had returned from Vegas; three days where she had not seen or talked to Oliver and she was growing agitated. All she could think about lately was their night together. Even with Billy there had not been the uncontrollable desire that she felt with Oliver. 

Felicity sighed as she went over the paperwork on her desk for a third time. She was having a hard time concentrating and she finally turned off her computer, grabbed her purse and walked to the lobby. 

"I am going to do a workout." she said as she passed Curtis's desk.

"The only thing that is going to help you is sex." Curtis yelled as she stepped into the elevator, and she glared at him as the door slid shut.

Felicity drove to Verdant and taking her workout bag from her trunk walked in heading to the locker room. She had made sure to come on a day that Oliver would not be there and she changed quickly throwing on her workout clothes. She grabbed her phone and her headphones and strapping her phone to her upper arm walked toward the punching bag. She smiled as she saw John across the room and threw him a wave before she pulled on her boxing gloves. John walked over and tied them for her giving her a knowing look.

"Feeling a little frustrated Felicity?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. 

She turned and started punching the bag and John walked around to hold it for her as she punched. "Because the way you are attacking this bag is telling me something is on your mind."

"It's nothing I can't handle John." she huffed out between punches. 

"It's the same way Oliver was punching it yesterday." John said and waited for her reaction. He was not disappointed. 

Felicity stopped briefly. So, Oliver was frustrated too? She started punching again and John gave her a sympathetic smile before he stopped her. "Look Felicity. You are like a sister to me. You think I didn't notice the tension between you two in Vegas and then you stopped wearing Billy's ring." he said gently.

Felicity grabbed the bag with her gloved hands and leaned her forehead against it as his words hit her. 

"It's ok for you to move on you know. Billy would not want you to be alone." he said gently.

"You know what scares me the most John?" she said and looked at him. "I never felt the things with Billy that I feel with Oliver." She had decided to be honest. She needed to get this out, needed to talk about it. "I was engaged to Billy. I was going to marry him. Yet there is a connection with Oliver that transcends everything. What does that say about my relationship with Billy?"

"It says that you were a different person then Felicity." She looked at him her mind trying to work through her feelings. John gave her a loving look and then walked away to let her deal with her feelings. She started punching again her arms starting to burn as she did. She eventually lost herself in the workout and did not see Oliver enter the gym. 

He had his head down looking at his phone, his gym bag in his hand he headed straight for the locker room to change. He was not supposed to work out with John today but he wanted to get in a workout none the less. John had made a comment to him yesterday that he could see the frustration Oliver was dealing with and he felt a mind numbing, tiring workout was just what he needed. 

He changed quickly and then grabbed his phone and earphones and walked out to the gym floor. He headed to the punching bags, his head down and when he looked up he stopped dead in his tracks. Felicity was there, dressed in skin tight gear and punching the bag as if it had offended her personally. He watched her for a moment because he couldn't help himself and he saw her stop and turn his way as if she felt his gaze on her.

That was exactly what she was feeling as she stopped and turned and saw Oliver standing there looking too sexy for words in his workout shorts and tank. 

"Hi!" he said. They had not spoken since that night in Vegas but it all came rushing back to them both and he watched intrigued as her cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink.

"Hi!" she said removing her earbuds.

"Did that bag offend you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I was projecting." she said

"Someone or something?" he asked, his lips twitching.

"Someone." she said and started to remove her boxing gloves. He grinned.

"Whoa, don't remove those. You want to get in the ring?" he asked walking over to the racks of gloves and grabbing two strike pads.

"Sure" she said and followed him, her stomach in knots. They both climbed into the ring and John watched with interest as Oliver placed the strike pads on his hands and held them up for her to punch.

She struck gingerly at first and Oliver lowered his pads with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Really? Is that all you have Smoak?"

He lifted them again and she punched slightly harder. "Come on Smoak. Your killing me here. Harder."

She started to punch harder and as he moved her around the ring soon she was punching as hard as she could punch. She was finding it cathartic and finally Oliver pulled up shaking his hands. "Good punch."

She smiled and held out her hands as he reached out to untie her gloves. He just looked at her as he undid the laces their eyes not leaving each other and she finally pulled her hands away and pulled off her gloves. She left the ring and walked over to the racks replacing the gloves and he moved up close to her. 

"Any word on the middleweight fight?" he asked. He knew he was just asking to stay close to her and she looked into the mirror right at him. 

"I should have the details finalized today." she turned to him, their chests brushing with how close he was to her. She looked around and then back at him and she felt her body clench as her gaze fell to his lips.

"I am going to stop by Braden's Pub tonight to see my friend Iris." she said. It was not subtle and they both knew it. "I can call you and let you know the status." 

"I am supposed to meet Tommy there tonight so maybe I will see you and you can tell me in person." he said as his eyes flickered to her mouth and then back up. He cleared his throat and stepped back as the sexual tension became palpable.

She nodded and then walked off to the locker rooms. He watched her go and John walked over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come with me." he said and started toward his office.

Oliver followed him down the hall and John led him in shutting the door behind him.

"You could cut the tension between you two with a butter knife. What is going on?" John asked taking a seat.

Oliver ran his hands over his face as he groaned. "I don't know John. We had a moment in Vegas and now she is all I think about."

"A moment?" John said and raised his eyebrow and when he saw the look on Oliver's face, he knew. "Ohhhh, a moment."

"The worst part about it is that I didn't feel this way with Sara. There was not this sexual energy between us and she was my fiancé. What does that say about us?"

"The same thing I told Felicity. That you are not the same person you were then. You have changed." John said simply.

"You talked to Felicity about us?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Well not exactly. I didn't know you had a "moment" together. But she was agitated earlier and I could see that. When I asked her, your name popped up." John said and folded his hands together.

"She's my manager John." Oliver said with a sigh.

"So? Is there anything in your contract that says you two cannot see each other outside of a work relationship?"

"No. But we both agreed it was a onetime thing." Oliver said.

John outright laughed. "Well that was your first mistake."

Oliver looked at him with a look of chagrin. "Why?"

"Because a woman like Felicity will never be a onetime thing, no matter how much you wish it. Women like her, like my wife are too magnetic." John said. 

"So, what should I do?" Oliver asked, resignation filling his voice.

"Just let it naturally progress and see where it goes." John said. "She's worth it Oliver."

Oliver looked down as he thought about Johns words and then he just got up and went to do his workout. Later as he showered and headed to his car his mind filled with her and flashes of their night together. 

He was going to see her tonight and maybe he would see where things led.

***

Felicity walked into Braden’s and walked straight to the bar. Her friend Iris was working the bar tonight and she told her she would stop by and have a drink. She met Iris around the same time she met John and Lyla and she had become her best friend over the years. She surreptitiously looked around to see if Oliver and Tommy were there, and not seeing them sat on the stool. Iris walked over with a smile.

“It is about time you go there.” Iris said with a grin. “I have been bored out of my mind.”

“Sorry, I had to finish up some paperwork for one of my clients before I left the office.” Felicity said. “Can I have a glass of red wine?”

Iris poured her a glass and wiped the counter as she gave Felicity a shrewd look. “Ok, what is wrong?” Iris asked.

“What do you mean?” Felicity said trying to deflect. It didn’t work.

“I mean, what is on your mind. You are distracted and seem like you have something on your mind.” Iris said as she popped open a beer for a customer and took their money.

Felicity sighed. She had never been able to keep anything from Iris. 

“It’s one of my clients.” Felicity said, still being slightly vague.

“What are they rude? Binge drinking? Dating prostitutes? What?” Iris said, giving her a curious look.

“I slept with him.” Felicity said and buried her head in her hands. 

“What?!” Iris gasped and moved closer to her. “When? Where?”

“Vegas.” Felicity said. 

“Who was it?” Iris asked with a grin.

Felicity looked at her but didn’t want to tell her.

“It’s not that wrestler you told me about with no neck is it?” Iris asked.

“Ewww no!” Felicity said wrinkling her nose. “Oliver Queen.”

Iris’s eyes grew big and she fanned herself. “Oh my god Felicity. That man is hot. I mean like hotter than the sun hot.”

Felicity groaned and laid her head on the bar as Iris stepped off to help a customer. Felicity felt movement beside her and then hot breath on her ear that made her body shiver.

“Am I going to have to carry you home?” she heard a familiar voice say.

Her head shot up and she looked to see Oliver standing next to her with a smirk and Tommy grinning at her with his warm brown eyes.

“Hi beautiful!” Tommy said.

“Oliver! Tommy! Hi.” she said as Iris walked back over. Iris looked at Oliver with awe and just stared. 

“Felicity please tell me who your friends are.” Iris said with a smile. Tommy looked her way and interest entered his eyes as he held his hand out to her.

“Tommy Merlyn, MMA fighter and lover extraordinaire.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips and Iris was smitten. 

“Iris West.” she said, as her hand lingered in his warm grasp.

“This is my friend Oliver Queen but I don’t want to talk about him. Let’s talk about you.” Tommy said smoothly. “Are you single because if so my luck has changed forever?”

As Felicity looked up at Oliver whose eyes had not left her the conversation with Tommy and Iris fell away. All she could see was him.

“I am glad I ran into you.” Oliver said. He sat on the stool next to her and taking her stool tugged it closer. “Any word on the fight?” he asked as his eyes caressed her face.

Felicity was stunned for a moment before she was able to speak. “Umm, yes. I have a bout set up for you next Monday in Coast City.” 

Oliver listened but he could not keep his eyes from watching her mouth as she spoke. He remembered how her lips felt kissing him on his skin and he shifted on his stool. 

“The fighter is a fairly new middleweight but he is good. You beat him and it will boost you in the rankings.” she said feeling his knee graze her thigh.

Oliver ordered a beer as Felicity took a gulp of her wine and then motioned to Iris to bring her another. Tommy walked over and put his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her.

“Who is he?” Tommy asked, curious about the fighter.

“Bulldozer.” she said, her eyes not leaving Oliver.

Tommy started laughing and finally Felicity and Oliver looked at him. 

“What’s so funny? Oliver asked.

“Bulldozer is massive Oliver. I mean the man is like 6’5 and has muscles the size of my head. I saw him fight last year in New York. He’s going to crush you.” Oliver punched his arm and Tommy let out an ouch as he rubbed his arm. 

“Not funny Merlyn.” Oliver said his gaze swinging back to Felicity. “I’ll beat him.”

She looked at him and as Tommy looked between them he snuck back over to talk to Iris, leaving them alone. 

Iris set their drinks down and then leaned over the bar flirting with Tommy, while Oliver and Felicity just stared at each other. Finally, Oliver leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“I didn’t leave Vegas in Vegas.” he said.

His breath in her ear and his body so very close caused her eyes to close as he let his lips whisper across her ear and then pulled back. When she opened her eyes, they were dark with desire and the look she was giving him was molten.

“Neither did I.” she whispered.

“You want to go to my place?” he asked as their breathing quickened with their awareness.

“Yes.” Oliver threw some money on the bar and took her hand. Neither said a word to their friends as they headed out of the bar. 

Iris and Tommy watched their friends go with a smile and then looked at each other.

“I guess it is just you and me.” Tommy said, and Iris realized at that moment, she was alright with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver's hand held on tightly to her own as they made their way down the sidewalk to his apartment. He pushed open the front door and walked to his unit and as he unlocked his door he could feel Felicity's soft body pressing into his arm. He pushed the door open and closed it behind her and in no time had her pressed against it as their lips devoured each other. This! This was what they both had been craving for three days and they started stripping off each other's clothing, leaving a trail as they kissed down the hall to his room. He stopped and pressed her against the hall wall both moaning as they started to touch skin to skin and then they stumbled into his room. 

Their breathing sounded around the room as their lips and bodies rubbed together and soon they were completely naked falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Felicity felt all of the tension from the past three days melting away as she moaned as his lips slid down her neck and soon she was gasping as his tongue circled her nipple. She tried to reach down and take him in her hand but he grabbed her wrist and tugged it to the side of her head holding it as he sucked gently and slid the flat of his tongue over her sensitive nipple. She bucked her hips up against his as he gently bit her nipple and then moved across her chest to the other one. 

She tugged her hand free and slid her hands down his back and he rocked against her when she gently scraped his back with her nails. He claimed her mouth again in a searing kiss that took her breath away and he settled between her thighs as she gripped his hair tugging. His body was rock hard against her and she gasped when his hand moved down to her thigh and he tugged one leg over his hip, and slid inside of her.

As their desire for each other took over they started to move, their bodies challenging one another as he thrust and her hips met his with a thrust of their own. The sounds of their breathing and their bodies meeting soon had the atmosphere electric and Oliver kissed her deeply as their hands entwined on either side of her head. Their hips snapped together and Felicity heard his name leave her lips as an orgasm hit her causing her to muffle her cries of pleasure into his neck. 

Oliver felt her body shudder in release and the way her body gripped him hot and tight caused him to pushed into her hard and deep as he released inside of her. The both gasped for air as they parted and laid on the bed side by side. 

"Jesus!" Felicity said as they panted, trying to get control of their breathing.

Oliver looked at her lying next to him her body still glowing from their coupling.

"That was amazing." Oliver said as they slowly started to get their breathing under control.

"What are we going to do Oliver?' Felicity said staring at the ceiling. The had only gone three days before they were ripping each other's clothes off.

"I don't know." he said. The truth of the matter was he didn't know. Their attraction to each other was something he had never experienced before. It was like his body craved hers.

"I'm your manager." she said.

"I know." he said.

"You’re my client." she said, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"I know." he said.

"But this was all I could think about for three days." she said. Oliver turned over and moved closer. He lifted himself over her and looked down at her as she talked.

"I wanted to kiss you when I saw you at the gym." she said and he kissed her.

"This should really be the last time." she said and he kissed her again. 

"Mmmmmhmmmm." he hummed.

"So, we agree after tonight no more." she said and he kissed her deeper.

"Mmmmhmmmm." he hummed again.

"No matter how much we want each other, we can't continue after tonight." she said and he kissed her sliding his tongue along her lips.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." 

Soon they were kissing again as if it was their last kiss. Both knowing there was no way in hell it would be.

***

Felicity woke early the next morning feeling Oliver's arm solid across her waist. He was sleeping soundly beside her and she looked at his handsome face letting her eyes trace over each feature. He looked relaxed when he slept and Felicity slid out from under his arm and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She gave him one last longing look, and left before she threw caution to the wind and crawled back into bed with him.

She groaned as she saw their clothes littered along the hallway and she dressed in the living room, grabbed her purse and hurried out the front door.

Oliver opened his eyes when he heard the front door close and he sighed as he turned over onto his back. Last night had been amazing and wonderful but she was right. It could not happen again. He sat up and padded to the bathroom for a shower, and as he passed the mirror he noticed the scratch marks along his back. It was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be to keep away from her.

Felicity hurried home and jumped in the shower. She had a meeting with Bulldozer's manager today and she needed to stop by the office and pick up some papers. But as she passed the mirror in her bathroom, her body tightened when she saw the scruff burns along her body. She sighed as she turned this way and that seeing the marks he had left on her. Last night was so incredibly addicting, but she could not let it happen again. She had to stay professional.

She looked at the marks on her skin again and she knew that staying away from him was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

***

Felicity walked out of her meeting and immediately called John. After seeing footage of Bulldozer's fights and what he could do she was determined to give Oliver the advantage of training with a champion. She had someone in mind and as she explained things to John he told her to call the man and have him meet them at Verdant.

Oliver looked down at his phone as he heard it buzz. It was a text from Felicity and she was asking him to meet her and John at Verdant. He grabbed his keys and headed to his car, quickly texting her a thumbs up. He arrived a few minutes later and walked into the gym to find Felicity and John speaking with an Asian man of slight built. He looked older and familiar and when he turned Oliver knew him instantly.

His name was Yao Fei Gulong and he was an MMA Champion six years in a row. He eyes Oliver with careful scrutiny and Oliver gave John a puzzled look before he reached them.

"Oliver, good, glad you could make it." John said. "I would like for you to meet Yao Fei Gulong. I am sure you have heard of him."

Oliver looked at the man with respect and nodded, "Anyone who has spent any time in the MMA knows you Sir. Very nice to meet you." He gave him a traditional Chinese greeting and Felicity looked at him in shock. Wow, Oliver was just full of surprises.

"Oliver, I had a meeting with Bulldozer's manager this morning and while viewing some fight footage I decided we needed to give you an advantage. Bulldozer is large and he is tough. He moves fluidly for such a large man. Yeo Fei has agreed to train you for the next few days."

Oliver looked at the three of them in surprise and then at Felicity with gratitude. "Thank you."

She nodded, and then smiled at John and Yeo Fei. "I am going to leave you gentlemen to your training." She slipped a side glance at Oliver and then walked away.

"Let's get started." Yeo Fei said.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver laid on the mat panting, his chest sore from where Yeo Fei had just kicked him, hard. The man was amazingly quick and Oliver was soon learning that quickness and agility were key components of some of the moves that Yeo Fei was teaching him. Yeo Fei held out his hand and pulled Oliver to his feet with a serious look. "You are distracted easily. You need to focus on your target. Only on your target." He pointed at Oliver's eyes and then to himself. 

Oliver nodded and John walked over with a look of respect. "Yeo Fei is right Oliver. I noticed it in your fight with Roy. He got in a couple of jabs that should not have gotten past your defensive arm." Oliver looked at him and when Yeo Fei threw out a surprising jab, Oliver caught it with his fist and Yeo Fei grinned at him. "Good!"

They all left the mats and Oliver headed to the locker room. He was meeting Tommy and Slade tonight and he needed to stop by his apartment first. He showered and dressing quickly and threw a wave to John and Yeo Fei before he walked out the door. 

He drove slowly to his apartment and he could not help his mind going to Felicity. She had taken the time to vet his opponent and then have Yeo Fei, one of the best MMA fighters in the history of the sport train him. Maybe he should call and thank her? No, he couldn't do that. They had both agreed to keep their distance and if he called her he would want to see her. 

He ran into his apartment to grab a magazine he told Slade he would loan him and then headed to the restaurant where they were meeting for dinner. He tried to meet Slade and Tommy once a week for dinner or drinks and it was time that he always enjoyed. They were his closest friends and two people who had been instrumental in helping him during the time he was in rehab. Slade and Tommy had driven hours to see him twice a week and he would never forget that.

He walked into the restaurant and saw Slade sitting at a table near the window. He walked over and gave him a hug slapping him on the back before handing him the magazine and taking a seat. 

They sat down and true to his nature, Slade didn't waste any time. "So how is that beautiful Manager of yours?" Oliver grimaced as the waitress approached and he was happy for the distraction as they both ordered a drink. They informed her they were waiting on someone and would order their food when Tommy arrived and as she walked off Slade looked at Oliver, waiting.

"She is fine." was all he said, and Slade started laughing. 

"You are gone for her Queen." Slade said. 

Oliver snorted, "What are talking about? She's my manager."

Slade leaned across the table and met Oliver's eyes. "Have you seen her naked?"

"I am not answering that question Slade." Oliver said and Slade leaned back with a grin. 

"You HAVE seen her naked. Yep, a goner." 

Oliver was about to respond when Tommy walked up with his usual flair. "What are the two girls gossiping about without me? I heard the word naked."

He sat down and as the waitress brought Oliver and Slade's drinks, he ordered one for himself.

"I was just telling Oliver that he is a goner for one Miss Smoak." Slade said with a grin.

"Ohhhh yes. Most definitely. We ran into her at the bar the other night......" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Oliver growled in warning.

"And they exited the bar so fast that all I saw was a blur." Tommy grinned and Oliver glared at him.

"Why am I just hearing about this? Slade said. 

"Look! We hooked up a couple of times, no big deal." Oliver finally admitted. 

Tommy and Slade looked at each other slowly and then back at Oliver. "A couple of times?" Tommy said.

"Yes. But we decided that it was not a good idea to get involved. She is my manager. It would not be professional." Oliver said and they could hear a slight tinge of bitterness in his tone.

"You both decided or she decided?" asked Slade.

"We both did. Look, I am not ready for anything serious. I am trying to concentrate on my fighting. I don't have time for anything else." Slade gave him a shrewd look as he took a sip of his beer. They all ordered food before he spoke.

"Oliver we all know that in this business if you don't have something else in your life it will consume you. You get caught up in the fighting, the titles and then when you are done and you reach that title peak you have nothing left. You need something else man."

Tommy took a sip of his beer, "I am seeing Iris tomorrow night." he said and Oliver looked at him in surprise. She was Felicity's bartender friend from the other night.

"Wow Merlyn, a woman actually said yes to a date with you? I am impressed." Slade teased. "Maybe this will allow you to break up with your hand."

Tommy punched his shoulder and Oliver laughed. He was happy for Tommy. Iris seemed nice and she was a friend of Felicity's. 

"What about you Slade?" Tommy asked. "You have been dating a number of women lately. Any one of them peaking your interest?"

Slade shrugged. "I have a few more wild oats to sow. Not interested in settling down to one woman just yet."

Their food soon arrived and Oliver let his mind focus on their conversation and the teasing and ribbing that was always there when they got together. He pushed Felicity to the back of his mind. He would worry about her later.

"So, I got to train with Yeo Fei today." Oliver said and Tommy and Slade both stopped with their forks halfway to their mouths.

"Jesus! How did you manage that one?" Tommy asked astonished.

"Felicity set it up. She saw footage of some of Bulldozer's fights and arranged for Yeo Fei to come train me." he said, slightly proud.

"Ok maybe I need to approach her again about managing me." Tommy said. "Do you know how hard it is to get within 10 feet of him, much less get him to come train someone?"

Oliver knew the man had been a recluse for the last few years so the fact that Felicity was able to get to him was pretty astonishing.

"I am training with him again tomorrow if you guys want to stop by the gym." Oliver said and they both eagerly agreed. 

Oliver looked at his watch. It was getting late and he had to be at the gym early the next morning so they all paid their bills and then parted ways with a hug and a see you tomorrow.

Oliver headed home, tired but feeling good about the progress he had made with Yeo Fei. His fight was in three days and he felt confident he would be ready.

***

Felicity paced in her apartment as she went over the details for Oliver's upcoming fight. She was excited because winning this fight could catapult him up in the rankings and the momentum that was gathering would do his career well. She had several calls from Candace trying to set up another interview and she had taken great delight in ignoring her calls and messages. 

She pushed her glasses back up her nose as she read that Oliver would have to agree to a photo shoot for the fight and frowned when she read further that they wanted him to take a few pictures with an up and coming female MMA fighter. She would need to check that particular clause. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine when she heard a knock at her door. She frowned as she was not expecting anyone and it was late in the evening and walked slowly to the door.

She glanced through the peephole and saw Oliver standing on her doorstep and she unlocked her door and opened it to him. He looked amazing and she had to dig her nails into her palm to keep her hand from reaching out to him.

Oliver looked at her and his eyes slid from her head to hear bare feet. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, her hair down and her glasses on and he thought she looked sexy as hell. He didn't know why he ended up at her house. When he got out of his car at his apartment he found his feet taking him down the sidewalk to her brownstone.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"May I come in?" he asked and she stepped back to let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know what I am doing here." he said, just looking at her intensely.

Felicity moved into the living room, "I was about to have some wine, would you like some?" she asked nervously walking toward the kitchen.

"Sure." he said following close behind her. Felicity took down a glass from the counter and poured him a glass of her favorite red. But as she hesitated for a moment trying to get herself under control, he stepped up close behind her and placed his hands on either side of her trapping her against the counter. Felicity's hands started to tremble as she felt him press up against her back, his chest hard as a rock. She felt his nose in her hair and she closed her eyes as she fought not to sink back into him.

She gripped the counter tightly as he moved closer and soon his erection was pressing into her ass causing a hitch in her breathing. His hand reached up and moved her hair from her neck as his lips brushed it gently. It caused a shudder to course through her and her skin turned electric as she pushed back against him. 

"What are we doing?" she whispered, her breathing turning to light pants as his hands gripped her waist. They slid slowly up her chest under her tank top and when they cupped her bare breasts she moaned softly.

"I don't know" he whispered back. "I don't know anything when it comes to you anymore." he whispered and pushed his erection against her as he nipped her shoulder.

His hands kneaded and tugged at her nipples nearly driving her mad and causing her to crave more and when he felt her moving against him, he slid a hand down underneath her shorts and between her legs. She was so incredibly aroused that he groaned when he felt how wet she was for him and soon he was pushing her shorts and panties down her legs. She stepped out of them as she heard him unzip his pants and she gripped the counter tighter as the anticipation built. She wanted him desperately, her body was craving the feel of him inside of her and she pushed her hips back again and then she felt him enter her with a soft moan.

"Oh Felicity, what are you doing to me?" he growled and started thrusting his hips. Felicity gripped the counter as he kissed up to her ear and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, the whole while his hips pushed against her ass as he slid in and out over and over. He gripped her hips as his thrusts grew harder and faster and as the sounds of their bodies meeting and the smell of sex filled the room, Felicity curled her toes as the tingles started in her core spreading out. She braced herself as her body started to tremble and when his hand slid down and he pinched her clit she skyrocketed into her orgasm. She screamed as her release hit her and her orgasm was his undoing. He pushed into her hard and his spend released into her body, remnants trickling down her thighs as he gripped her tight, his face buried in her hair at her neck.

Oliver pulled away and straightened his pants as she reached down for her underwear and shorts. She put them back on and turned to him and pulled him in for a kiss, her body still tingling.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Take things slow and see what happens?" she said so soft that he almost did not hear her.

"You've been talking to John." he said as he pulled away to look at her. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes knowing it was reflected in her own. 

"So have you." she said with a soft smile.

"John's pretty smart." he said as he placed his hands loosely on her hips.

"Very smart." she said and twined her arms around his neck. 

"We can't stay away from each other, so why don't we take things slow and just see what happens?" he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, but let's keep it to ourselves for now? I don't want to have to explain to the media that we are dating. At least not yet." she said and kissed him. "I want them to focus on you and your fighting, not your love life."

 "Deal!" he said and grabbed his glass taking a sip of the wine before he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" she shrieked as he started to walk down the hallway.

"I am going to find your bedroom and then spend the night making you say my name over and over and over." he said and swatted her bottom lightly.

She grinned and pinched his ass. 

Both of their names were repeated many, many times that night.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of Oliver's next fight came quickly and Felicity grabbed her bag and phone and told Curtis she was heading to the arena as she texted Oliver that she would meet him there. Their secret relationship, as they called it, was going great and every time Felicity thought of being with Oliver she smiled to herself. The sex between them was off the charts and if she was not staying at his apartment he was staying at hers. 

Felicity hurried into the arena and made herself remember that while they were at the arena that they could not act like they were together. Felicity was concerned that if the media got wind of their relationship that it would take focus off of his fighting and that needed to be the focus for now. She hurried to his dressing room, hoping to get there before he arrived.

He was going to be doing a photo shoot with an up and coming young female MMA fighter by the name of Hurricane Heather and as Felicity set her bag down and pulled out the folder, she glanced at the photo of the woman again. She was beautiful and her body was rock solid. She had been telling herself that the photo shoot would go quick and she would be able to handle it but she knew how these things went sometimes and she was starting to think it might be better if she left the room during the shoot.

Oliver arrived a few minutes later and she greeted him with a soft smile. He threw her a wink as he headed to the changing room. He needed to be ready when the photographer arrived. As he walked back out, Felicity tried not to stare as he approached. Seeing him in his shorts, bare chested, muscles rippling with bare legs was becoming a serious kink for her. She wanted to do nothing more than push his shorts down and tackle him to the floor but they had to be professional. She knew that and was working hard to keep up the facade, Oliver however was not. He walked over to her and before she could say two words, he had his hands on her hips and was pushing her back against the examining table that took up the center of the room.

"You look sexy in your business suit." he growled and then lowered his lips to hers. 

Felicity wanted to push him away, she really did, but when her hands touched his shoulders and she felt his skin hot and smooth beneath her fingers she couldn't. Their kiss was almost ravenous as he pressed her against the table. But then as suddenly as he was kissing her he pulled back and then backed away as the door opened. He gave her a sexy smirk as he walked over and shook the hand of the photographer, and not long after Heather walked in with her manager. Felicity collected herself and shook their hands as Heather and Oliver got ready for the shoot. As they talked to the photographer they found out they were going to be on the cover and as excited as Felicity was and as good as this was going to be for Oliver's career, Felicity knew the cover shot had to be sexy. She was not looking forward to watching that. She saw Heather react the same way all females reacted when they saw Oliver and she gritted her teeth. 

The photographer started with individual shots that would be shown in the article and Felicity smiled a little as Oliver's eyes looked at her as he flexed and twisted his body to show his strength. She almost felt like he was showing off for her and it made her insides warm that he was hers. However, when it came time for Heather's photos her eyes were on Oliver and Felicity had to grip the table to keep from claiming him in front of everyone.

It soon came time for the cover shoot, and as the photographer posed them together, Oliver behind Heather, his arms around her in a semi-choke hold, Felicity had to turn away. She couldn't believe the jealousy she was feeling as she watched the photographer move them around into different MMA submission holds. She could tell that Heather was enjoying it but Oliver's face was unreadable, and when Heather had to pin him down, her thighs straddling his waist as she grabbed his left shoulder pinning him to the ground, Felicity brought the session to a grinding halt.

"Ok, enough, Oliver needs to prepare for his fight." she said and she tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice but she was not real sure she achieved that goal.

Oliver, Heather and the photographer looked at her in surprise and Heather slowly moved off of Oliver, letting her chest brush his as she slid down his body and stood up. Oliver seemed unaffected and they thanked the photographer as he packed up, clearly confused. Heather walked over and smiled as she shook Oliver's hand and then she whispered something in his ear before she left with her manager. 

As soon as the door shut, and knowing John was going to be a little late, Oliver walked over and took Felicity's hand, pulling her toward the changing room. He wanted to talk to her but he did not want to risk being interrupted. He closed the door behind him before pressing her against it with a sexy grin.

"Well, well Miss Smoak. What was that about?" he asked as he looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye. He knew exactly why she had stopped the shoot, because he had seen Felicity's face. She was jealous, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to make sure you had time to prepare yourself mentally for your fight." she said and it came out sounding petty. _Shit!_

"So that was all. You just wanted me to have time to prepare." he said, not believing one word.

"Of course, pfft, what else would it have been?" she said avoiding his eyes. 

"I think the a little green monster reared its ugly head." he teased and pressed his hips against her playfully.

"No! Of course not. Why would I be jealous?" she said, trying to act confused.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck before he nipped that special spot between her shoulder and her ear that drove her crazy and she wiggled and moaned. "Felicity. I want you to listen to me carefully. Heather could have been butt naked and I would not have noticed or cared. I only have eyes for one woman and she has blonde hair..." he kissed her neck, "beautiful blue eyes..." he tugged her earlobe with his teeth, "and she can be extremely bossy." He captured her mouth with his and gave her a kiss that made it absolutely clear who he desired. Felicity felt her body starting to heat up and she pulled away putting distance between them. 

"John, Yeo Fei and Lyla will be here soon." she said. Her voice was husky and deep with need and she was panting slightly, but she surprised Oliver when she advanced on him and shoved HIM against the door and took possession of his mouth. She broke the kiss as they both were panting more, Oliver's body half hard for her, and she smiled into his eyes. "Hold on to that for later." She pushed past him and walked back out into the locker room and Oliver took a few moments to calm his body before he followed her out.

John and Yeo Fei arrived, and Felicity left to go meet Lyla at their seats as Oliver started his routine warm-up for the fight. It was not going to be an easy one tonight. Yeo Fei approached him and looking him in the eyes said, "Keep your focus here." He placed his fingers on Oliver's forehead. "Fight from here and here." He placed his other hand over Oliver's heart. 

Soon it was time to enter the arena and as always Oliver blocked out everything but the cage before him. The screams and chants as he entered dimmed as he saw the metal cage in front of him. Bulldozer was there and Oliver's expression turned determined as he finally got a look at the size of the guy.

Felicity felt Tommy and Slade slip into the seats next to her and Tommy winked at her as she turned her eyes back to the cage. Her nerves were on edge as Oliver entered the ring and Yeo Fei and John took up their spots outside the cage. A win would be huge for his career but as Felicity looked once again at Bulldozer she winced, the man was a wall of muscle. She prayed Oliver would not get hurt.

The fight was soon underway and each time Oliver took a hit, Felicity flinched. Bulldozer was using his brute strength as Oliver tried using his smaller stature and speed to move him around the cage. They all gasped as Bulldozer grabbed Oliver by the head and flipped him to the floor, pinning him by the shoulders. Oliver kicked his feet up, wrapping his legs around Dozer's neck and when he started to lose air he loosened his grip just enough for Oliver to escape. However as he did, Dozer's fist hit him in the side of the head and Oliver went down.

Felicity's hands flew to her mouth as they all moved to the edge of their seats. Oliver was not moving and Felicity's eyes teared up as the referee went to count him down. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't so she gripped the arms of her seat to keep herself from moving to the cage. She let out a breath as she saw him stir on the mat and soon he was dragging himself to his knees as the referee signaled a one minute break.

Oliver stumbled to his corner and John allowed Yeo Fei to step in, the champion slowly looking Oliver over before he nodded to him and stepped back. Oliver was bleeding from his temple but he turned back to Dozer with a look of absolute steel and soon they were fighting again. Oliver gained a quick advantage as he used some kicks and jabs to catch Dozer off guard, but as Oliver turned to make a move that would take him to the mat, Dozer grabbed Oliver's leg and twisted. He cried out in pain as fire shot up his leg and using a move he had only recently learned from Yeo Fei, he kicked out his other leg, catching Dozer on the side of the head knocking him to the mat. Oliver crawled over and pulled him into a submission hold, but Dozer did not submit. 

Slade and Tommy cursed as they saw what was transpiring and Felicity looked at them as she heard them whispering. "What?" she questioned. 

Tommy leaned toward her and said, "Oliver is going to have to go for a knock out. A submission hold is not going to stop this guy."

She looked at both Tommy and Slade and then back at the cage as Oliver took a jab to his mouth. Blood spurted from his bottom lip and it threw his head to the side and she gasped. Yeo Fei stood calmly watching almost serene in his stance as he watched, almost waiting. 

Oliver wiped the blood from his lip and then did a round house kick that hit Dozer in the face. It made him stumble but Dozer did not go down and soon the referee was calling for another break as Oliver stumbled to his corner. He was growing tired and his head was throbbing but he kept his focus on Yeo Fei as he spoke. "Sometimes when a tree is in your way you need to take it down." he said. "However you must cut low on the trunk for the tree to fall." Oliver looked at him for a moment and then he nodded before he turned back to the fight.

They circled as Dozer threw out a few jabs and Oliver bided his time. Dozer connected with Oliver's chest shoving him back and Oliver decided to make his move. He kept down, acting as if he was struggling to stay up and when Dozer approached him, he kicked out with a side kick that hit him in the thigh. Dozer cried out in pain and Oliver kicked out again, hitting his other thigh. Dozer fell to his knees and then Oliver delivered the knockout blow. He round house kicked and connected squarely with Dozer's cheek and the man went down and out. A few moments later Oliver was announced the winner and Felicity, Lyla, Tommy and Slade were jumping out of their seats. 

He won!


	15. Chapter 15

The group made their way back to Oliver's dressing room and Felicity noticed he was limping. She watched him with a worried expression as Yeo Fei had Oliver sit on the examining table and he looked over his knee. Felicity could see the swelling and that combined with his swollen lip and cut on his forehead made him look pretty beat up. He needed a few days to recuperate. She knew the magazines would be vying for an interview with him but she was going to need to hold them off while he healed. 

Yeo Fei walked over to a bag he had carried into the room and pulled out a small mason jar filled with a clear liquid. When he removed the lid everyone crinkled their noses as the stench was intense. Slade glanced down at it with interest. 

"What is that?" he asked.

"My own natural inflammation remedy." Yea Fei said as he approached Oliver."

"Wow, once he rubs that on your knee you are going to stink." Tommy said crinkling his nose.

"He drink." Yeo Fei said and everyone's head whipped in his direction. The concoction stunk to high heaven and he expected Oliver to drink it?

"OH this should be good." Tommy said with a grin and stepped closer.

Oliver glared at him as Yeo Fei encouraged Oliver to drink. "It will take care of the swelling." 

Oliver wrinkled his nose and then just took a gulp. Tommy and Slade both gave looks of disgust as Oliver's face crinkled with distaste.

Yeo Fei finished cleaning up Oliver's cuts and then John walked over. "Great fight man." he said to Oliver. John turned to Yeo Fei and held out his hand. "We cannot thank you enough for the time you have spent with him. We could not have won today without you." Yeo Fei shook his hand and bowed before turning to Felicity. 

He smiled at her and took her hand, "如果你再次需要我美女，你所要做的就是打電話。(If you need me again beautiful lady, all you have to do is call)." Felicity smiled as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"謝謝。(Thank you)." Felicity said and Oliver looked at her in surprise. He didn't know she knew Chinese. She was full of surprises.

Yeo Fei bowed to Tommy and Slade and walked out the door.

"Great fight brother." Slade said and clasped Oliver's hand. Oliver gave him a small smile and hugged him and Tommy before they turned to Felicity.

"Felicity take care of him." Slade said. "He looks like he could use a little TLC." he winked.

"We will see you Thursday Oliver." Tommy said and then he and Slade left. 

Felicity gave Oliver a curious look before she grabbed her purse. John and Lyla were still here, and she knew that John had a few things to go over with Oliver so she was going to head home.

"Great fight Queen." she said and patted his arm platonically. "I will call you tomorrow."

She walked over and gave John a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Lyla before she threw a look back to Oliver, who was watching her with a confused, intense stare and then she left.

***

Felicity had changed into her shorts and tank top and pulled some ice cream from the freezer. With Oliver being hurt, she was not expecting to see him tonight and she needed something to get her mind off of him. Seeing him hurt had made her chest ache and all she wanted to do was walk over and kiss every single hurt. But she couldn't do that and it frustrated her. Seeing him today with Heather and not being able to tell her he was hers frustrated her as well.

She sat on the couch and took a bite of her ice cream, her eyes closing as the flavor of chocolate and mint hit her mouth. Oliver had won tonight and that was great news for him and for her. But Felicity could not stop thinking about the personal side of their relationship. She was finding that she wanted to be able to kiss him in public, to walk down the street holding hands, to go on an actual date.

As she went to take another bite of her ice cream she heard a knock at her door. Oliver must have decided to stop by anyway, and she opened the door with a smile on her face only to have it fall away as she saw who was standing outside her door. Tom Waldren had been the guy that she had gone on a date with a few months before and she had told him at the time she was not ready to date. Now he was standing on her door step.

"Tom! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Hi Felicity. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by unannounced. May I come in?" he asked.

She stood back and let him in shutting the door behind her. She looked down wishing she had put on a robe or something but it had not even occurred to her when she thought it was Oliver.

"So what is going on?" she asked inviting him to take a seat on the couch. 

She sat in a chair across from him and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Listen, I know this is a surprise but I have been thinking about you a lot lately. I saw you at the fight tonight and I was hoping that maybe you and I could try again?" he said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

She took in a deep breath, wishing he had called. Why had he stopped by?

"Tom, you could have called and asked me out. Why did you come over?" she asked suspiciously.

"Your note." he said smiling.

"My note? What note?" she asked, growing even more suspicious.

"While at the fight tonight one of the security guards brought me this note." he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She frowned as she looked down seeing unfamiliar handwriting and she read the note growing more confused.

_Tom,_

_I have missed you and hope you are doing well._

_Give me a call or stop by sometime. I would love to see you._

_All my best,_

_Felicity_

She was about to tell Tom that she didn't write the note when a knock came at her door. She frowned, now who could that be? She glanced at the note again and walked to the door and looked up in surprise when she saw Oliver standing there.

"Oliver!" she said, with a nervous lick of her lips. 

"Hey." he leaned down and kissed her and then walked in the door stopping as he saw Tom stand up from the couch. He looked back at Felicity seeing how skimpily she was dressed and then back at Tom. He gave him a cold stare.

Felicity knew she needed to diffuse the situation immediately.

"Tom, listen I appreciate you stopping by but I did not write this note." she said and holding it out to him.

Oliver glared at the note and then grabbed it out of her hand, skimming his eyes over it. His heart stopped for a moment and then he handed it to Tom. 

"I clearly interrupted something." he said and stalked to the door.

"Oliver!" she said, trying to get him to stop and he walked out without saying a word, slamming the door behind him.

She let out a breath and walked up to Tom. "Look Tom, you are a nice guy, but I am seeing someone." she said. 

"I see that." he said walking to the door. 

"I don't know who wrote that note, but it wasn't me. I hope you know I would never play with you like that."

Tom turned and looked at her and then at the note. He balled it up and threw it in her trash can. "Sorry to have bothered you Felicity." he said, clearly embarrassed. "Take care." he said and then walked out the door.

Felicity closed the door and leaned against it with her forehead. What had just happened? Why had someone sent Tom a note and signed her name? She took the note out and unwrinkled it looking at it once more. She grabbed her coat and her keys and placing the note in her pocket hurried out the door. She needed to go see Oliver. He had been angry when he left and she needed him to know that nothing was going on between her and Tom.

She also needed to find out who sent that damn note.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity hurried up the steps to Oliver's apartment puzzled. Why did he walk out like that? Why had he not waited to let her explain? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and a few seconds later Oliver opened the door.

"May I come in?" she said softly.

He opened the door wider without saying a word and when he closed it behind her she turned and faced him. "You want to tell me what that storming out was all about?" she asked.

He walked into the living room and placed his hands on his hips before taking a deep breath and then turning to face her. "First of all let me say I am sorry." he said, giving her a soft look. 

"Were you jealous?" she asked. 

He walked closer and took her hands. "Yes there was some jealousy there. Walking in and seeing that man in your living room bothered me, I will admit. But there is more to it than that." he said. Felicity looked at him with surprise as he pulled her over to the couch and sat down, tugging her down beside him.

"There is something I need to tell you and I want you to know that I was not hiding anything from you. I just did not think it was an issue any more.” He took a breath and then started speaking. “There was a woman by the name of Emily Thomas who was a nurse at the rehab facility where I was taken after the accident. She was my nurse while I was recovering. She was pretty and nice and we struck up a friendship over time.” He paused and let out a breath.

“I was in a dark place during that time in my life. Sara was dead and I was not sure if I would ever walk again. She and I had sex. I needed something to help me forget where I was and what I was facing." he said and gripped her hands tighter, afraid she would pull away from him and leave. "I told her afterwards that I was not ready for a relationship and that I didn't know if I ever would be and she became angry. When I left Central City I thought I had left her behind me. But I recognized her handwriting when I read that note."

"Are you saying this note was written by her?" Felicity said, confused. "But how would she know about Tom?" she asked.

"I don't know." he sighed. "That is the part I don't understand, but I know that handwriting Felicity. I saw it every day for four years."

Felicity stood and walked a couple of steps away before turning to him. "But why would she show up now?

"I have been in the press a lot lately. Maybe she saw one of the articles and decided to see if she could start something with me." he said, not sure what to believe.

"But doesn't it seem odd that she would send that note to someone not even connected to you? Tom was connected to me. What are we missing?" she asked.

"We need to find out how she knows about us and what she is doing in Starling." Oliver said. 

He stood and walked closer to her, "I agree", she said.

"I don't know where we start", he said as he gently rubbed her arms.

"I do." Felicity's eyes narrowed. "Laurel Lance. She must have noticed something at the dinner with my mother."

"That is a stretch don't you think?”, he said, a little skeptical.

"It's our only lead right now." she said and stepped closer to him. "She has wanted to destroy you from the moment her sister died. It's not a stretch that she found out about Emily. She visited you in the hospital, right?"

Oliver nodded. "A couple of times actually."

"Do you remember if one of those times was after you slept with Emily?" Felicity asked, her voice tight having to say those words. The thought of him with another woman made her see red.

He thought for a moment. "It's very possible."

"Ok, so we start with Laurel." she said.

Oliver's hands lifted and cupped her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "I am not going to let her erase all of the hard work you have done for me and my career Felicity. I promise." he said and kissed her softly.

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment before she looked up at him. She felt like there was still something they were missing but they couldn't do anything until tomorrow, so for now they had another issue to address.

"Now, about that jealousy..." she said. She saw a flicker of regret flash through his eyes. 

"I am sorry for walking out Felicity. But I think you should know that the thought of you with another man drives me insane." he said and then he gave her a look with a twinkle in his eye. "Actually I know you understand because I seem to recall a little jealousy from you recently."

"Please, I was not jealous." she said, trying to play it off. Oliver grinned.

"So you didn't mind he having to put my hands on Heather?" he said as he started walking toward her. She backed up trying to act unaffected by his nearness. "I mean she did have to straddle me." He was playing with fire and he knew it and by the flush in her cheeks he could see it was working.

"It was just business." she said, but he could hear the irritation in her voice. He pulled her close and she squirmed.

"Your hurt Oliver." she said as her body started to respond to him.

"I am fine Felicity." he said and leaned down and kissed her neck. "Now you seem to have made me a promise in my locker room earlier." He said and pulled her back toward the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and as she tried to be careful of his knee, she slid further up his thighs until their hips were touching. He pulled her down and kissed her with a hungry urgency and with her thighs spread on either side of his she could feel him growing hard beneath her. Her hips moved against him as the hard feel of him against her core made her whimper. He held her head with his hands, his tongue playing with hers, his lips firm and insistent.

She moaned softly and then sat up pulling her shirt up over her head. Oliver's eyes traveled up over her chest as she reached back and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. His arms encircled her as he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth. She cried out the sensation of his tongue and warm mouth pulling another moan from her lips. As her hands gripped his hair, holding him tightly to her, Oliver slid his tongue over her nipple again and then sucked. The tugging caused her hips to grind against him and he groaned as he grew harder beneath her. She needed more, she needed to feel him inside of her, so she stood and pushed her shorts and panties down her legs. She stood naked before him and Oliver's eyes lit with lust as she let her eyes travel down his body to his very evident erection. She licked her lips and then moved between his legs and grabbed his pants, tugging them down. He lifted his body, letting her pull his pants off before he settled back down. 

Felicity settled on her knees between his legs and leaned forward to taste him. He groaned as she gently swirled her tongue around his tip, the salty taste of him making her body ache. Oliver tried not to thrust his hips as she swirled her tongue again and then took his head into her mouth. She slid her mouth down his length, and his eyes closed as his hands went into her hair. He didn't guide her but just rested them there as she slid further down and soon she had almost all of him in her wet, hot mouth.

He had so many dreams about her mouth on him and he growled deep in his chest as he sucked. She started to move her mouth up and down his length and it took all of his control not to cum.

"Jesus, Felicity!" he said and he knew he had to stop her or he was going to lose his control. He pulled her away from him and she sucked hard as her mouth came up causing him to buck his hips. 

She settled back onto his lap and he held her hips as she took him in, lowering slowly. She was so very wet and ready for him that she slid him all the way in before she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to move up and down. She lifted to the point he was almost all the way out before she pushed back down and then soon she was bouncing up and down. 

Whimpers and moans escaped both of their mouths as she leaned down and kissed him desperately. He was filling her so deliciously and he gripped her hips tightly as she rode him, her body starting to move towards complete release. His hands moved to her ass and she just started grinding against him, the movement hitting her clit each time and soon she was screaming out in release.

Oliver could feel her wetness seeping down over his cock and he thrust up into her several more times, before he lost control, his orgasm hitting him hard. He held onto her tightly as his body released and she collapsed on top of him her breathing quick and ragged.

She kept him inside of her as she pulled back and laughed. "Wow, I need you jealous more often."

Oliver pulled her down and kissed her deeply again and then he pushed up off the couch taking her with him. Felicity squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and despite carrying her he made his way back to his bedroom.

"You're staying here tonight." he said and dropped her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced and settled back against the pillows. He made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before he walked back in and gently took care of her. He placed the wash cloth on the side table and crawled into bed next to her pulling her close. 

They snuggled facing each other and he gently pushed some hair back from her face. 

"We will figure this out Felicity" he said. "I am not going to let Laurel or anyone take my happiness away."

She knew at that moment he was talking about her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this update to be longer but started having computer issues. I will have a longer update tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity hurried into her office the next morning, rushing past Curtis with instructions to meet in her office in five minutes to go over her calendar. She wanted to get to work on trying to find out who sent the letter to Tom and she was excited to use a skill she rarely was able to use. Few people knew that Felicity was a proficient hacker. She had gone into sports management as a fluke, but she loved it and would not change her career for anything.

She sat down at her desk and logged into her computer as she waited for Curtis. He soon came in and they discussed her calendar and what she had going on for the day. Realizing there was nothing pressing, she told him to reschedule her appointments and clear her day. She did not want to be interrupted.

She quickly started typing and soon she had tapped into the security cameras at the fighting venue where Oliver fought Bulldozer. She had a lot of footage to scrub, so she hacked into the SCPD's facial recognition software and soon she was examining footage. 

Felicity stood up and stretched three hours later a little frustrated and a little disheartened. So far, she had nothing. But she was not going to give up on her search. She grabbed her purse, realizing that she needed a break and walked out to Curtis' desk. 

"I am going to lunch. I will be back in an hour."  She walked on the elevator and pulling out her phone she texted John. 

_F: Hey do you have time to meet for lunch?_

_J: Sure, where do you want to meet?_

_F: How about Big Belly Burger on Fifth Street?_

_J: See you there in five._

Felicity placed her phone back in her purse as she walked to her car and quickly drove to Big Belly. John had been in the military and was an expert not only in martial arts but in finding people and she was hoping he could help her.

***

Emily sat in her hotel room, a smirk crossing her red lips. Tom had just called her to let her know that Oliver had left Felicity's house last night angry. She needed to call Laurel and give her a great big thank you. She had exchanged numbers with Laurel two years ago when Laurel had stopped by to see Oliver on one of her tirades. Laurel had it out for Oliver, and when she realized that Emily wanted revenge as well the two had exchanged phone numbers. Laurel had told her she would call her one day, and that day had come three days ago. 

It seems that Laurel had stumbled on some information regarding Oliver and his manager and Emily felt jealousy well up inside of her when Laurel hinted that they might be seeing each other personally. Emily had been surprised when Laurel mentioned the man Tom. It seems that Tom worked in the sports industry and when his date with Felicity had gone south, he had sour grapes. Recently when the article about Oliver had been published and he saw that Felicity was Oliver's manager, he had approached the magazine to find out Felicity's contact information. At that point he had met Laurel and after conversing they realized they had something in common. They had formed a plan.

It had only taken a little time to get Emily to fly to Starling before Laurel put her plan into motion. Now they had to just sit back and see if it worked. Or at least that is what Laurel wanted her to do. But Emily was impatient. She wanted to see Oliver so she was planning on stopping by his apartment tonight. 

She smiled as she fingered the lingerie on her bed. She already her outfit or lack thereof picked out for the evening. She could not wait for him to see her tonight and hopefully pick up where they had left things so many years before.

***

Felicity watched John walk up with a smile. She stood and hugged him before taking her seat, and they ordered their food as John looked at her curiously.

"So what's going on?" John asked. "It is rare I get to see you for lunch.

"So last night I was at home and Tom stopped by." she said. John looked at her surprised. She had told John of her date with Tom back when it happened and he also knew how it ended.

"He brought this note and told me he had been thinking about me." She handed John the note and he read it with a frown on his face.

"This is not your handwriting." John said. "Do you know who wrote it?"

"No. And Oliver came by while Tom was there and left angry. I told Tom I did not write the note and he left. When I went to see Oliver he told me the reason he had left was because he recognized the handwriting and he was angry that someone had set me up."  Felicity picked up her fork as her good was set before her. She had skipped breakfast so she was hungry.

"The woman that wrote the note is a nurse that Oliver slept with while he was in rehab." Felicity said as she ate.

John blew out a breath. "But how the hell did she find out about and get hooked up with Tom?"

"That is what I need to find out. I am working on going through the footage of the security cameras as the arena but I need your help." Felicity put down her fork and gave John a hopeful look. "I can't let this woman ruin all of Oliver's hard work. He is on his way back to the top John, and he deserves it."

John looked at her curiously. "Can I ask you a personal question Felicity? And please, be honest with me. Are you and Oliver sleeping together?"

Felicity paused as she thought of answering him. John was one of her dearest and most trusted friends. She knew he would keep their relationship a secret if she asked him to do so. She just wasn't sure she wanted to involve him just yet. But she couldn't lie.

"We are seeing each other John. But we are keeping it secret right now because I don't want the focus of Oliver's come back to be him dating his manager." she said, and John started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Felicity asked, looking perplexed.

"Lyla owes me $50." John said with a grin.

Felicity was floored. "You mean you two knew?"

"It was obvious after seeing you two together at the last fight. The way you two were looking at each other spoke volumes", he said. 

Felicity looked concerned. 

"Don't worry. It was only obvious to Lyla and I because we know you so well", he reassured her.

"So. Will you help me John?"

John thought for a moment and then covered her hand with his and squeezed. 

"Let's do this!" he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love my readers so very much this and the next chapter are for you. Once Oliver talks to Emily Felicity is going to have another confrontation with Emily, so enjoy this chapter. The next one should be a hoot. ::wink::

Felicity was tired and she rubbed her eyes as she logged off of her computer. After talking with John, she had spent the rest of the afternoon scrubbing footage and it had paid off in spades. She had found footage of both Emily and Tom being at Oliver's fight and was able to trace the footage as Emily wrote the note, slipped it to a security detail and then Tom receiving the note.

However, the best footage she had found was Emily and Tom talking BEFORE the fight. That had been a huge find and Felicity could not wait to see Oliver and share the news. Now she just had to prove that Laurel was involved and John was going to help her with that task. He was using some of his government contacts to track down visitation records from when Oliver was in the rehab facility, and she was hoping she could trace Emily to having worked the day that Laurel visited. 

She placed some papers in her purse and stretched as she stood before making her way out of her office. Curtis gave her a reproving look as she walked up to his desk.

"You look exhausted. Next time you are going to go into some mad computer mode, at least get up and walk every hour." he said. 

Felicity gave him an exhausted smile. "Curtis, I am going to take tomorrow off so just cancel any meetings and I will pick them up next week. Oliver has a fight Saturday so tomorrow I am going to just rest before we have to fly out. By the way did you get the tickets couriered for New York?"

"Yep. He should already have them in his hot little hands." Curtis got a far-off look in his eyes. "Those hot, manly hands that......."

"Curtis!!" Felicity said as Curtis started to ramble.

"Sorry." Curtis said but she could see he was not sorry.

"Call or text me tomorrow if you need me and get out early tomorrow and enjoy some time with your man." Felicity said. "Sounds like you need it."

She walked to the elevator and gave him a small wave as the doors slid shut. She pulled out her phone and texted Oliver.

_F: Hey, I am leaving work. Are you home yet?_

_O: Just walked in the door. I stopped and got Thai food. Does that sound good?_

_F: Perfect. I will see you in 15 minutes._

She smiled as she walked to her car and throwing her purse into the passenger seat drove to Oliver's apartment. They had planned on a nice quiet dinner and were going to take tomorrow to spend some time together before flying to New York for a photo shoot and fight. She was really looking forward to not having to get up and sneak out of his apartment. She just wanted to spend the day with him really getting to know each other and she grinned as another thought slipped into her mind. Having as much sex as they could physically handle. That sounded like a great plan.

***

Oliver placed the take-out food and wine on the table before grabbing a couple of plates and some silverware. He had learned that Felicity loved red wine and he had picked up a good bottle of red before picking up the food. He wanted everything to be perfect. This would be the first time they were able to sit down and have a nice dinner together and not have to worry about getting up in the morning. Tomorrow was for them to get to know each other better and Oliver found himself smile as he thought of what other things they would be doing. All of them involved a very naked Felicity Smoak in his bed.

He heard a knock at the door and opened it to see one beautiful but exhausted Felicity standing on his door step. He leaned down and gave her a kiss as she walked in and he smiled as she kicked off her shoes and threw her purse on the couch as if it was her own apartment. He found he liked her coming home to him and as quickly as the thought entered his mind, he tried to tamper it down. They were not ready for that just yet.

"You look exhausted." he said as she sat down at the table, smelling the delicious food. 

"Well I am. I spent all afternoon, minus a lunch with Diggle, trying to track down some footage that would prove that Tom and Emily were working together." Oliver placed a plate of food in front of her and poured her some wine and she took a sip with a happy sigh. "Oh, that is wonderful. I could get used to being waited on Mr. Queen." He gave her a sexy grin.

She took one more sip as Oliver sat down across from her. "So, I was able to find some footage that showed Emily and Tom talking BEFORE your fight, and also footage of Emily writing the note from her seat and giving it to the security detail to give to Tom. Now we just have to connect Laurel."

"You really think she is involved?" He was still slightly skeptical but he trusted Felicity and if she thought Laurel was involved then they needed to check it out.

"I do." Felicity said taking a bite of her food. She moaned and closed her eyes and Oliver had to look away, focusing on his food. Her moan and the look on her face were way to sensual and as much as he wanted sweep her up and take her to the bedroom, he knew she needed to eat something.

They ate for a few moments as Felicity told him about her meeting with John and he looked at her in surprise. "I knew John was in the military but I didn't know he had done any government work." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. "Most people don't. John worked for A.R.G.U.S., for two years before he met Lyla. After they married he retired and they opened their gym."

Felicity finished her food and sat back with a satisfied smile. "Oh, that was wonderful Oliver, thank you."

Oliver stood and leaned over to her, "I can thank of a better way for you to thank me." He leaned down and kissed her lips and she moaned softly. He pulled back and took her plate. "Why don't you go put on something comfortable while I put these up."

That sounded wonderful and Felicity stood and hurried to the bedroom as Oliver took the plates to the kitchen. She had an idea all day long and as she looked around his room, she spotted just what she wanted. She stripped all her clothes and placed them on the chair in the corner of his room and then grabbing a white button-down shirt, she slid it on buttoning it. She walked into the bathroom and piled her hair onto the top of her head and grabbing a hair band she had left the other night secured her hair. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then grinned and left the room. 

Oliver was standing in the kitchen packaging up the leftover food, and as he started to place the dishes in the dishwasher, Felicity leaned against the doorjamb and just stared. The man really was beautiful, from the muscles in his back to his tight ass and muscular thighs and Felicity could not take her eyes off of him. As he leaned down to place a plate in the dishwasher, he caught a glimpse of her and turning froze. 

His eyes grew wide as they noted her hair piled messily on top of her head, down to her plump, kissable lips and then he saw the shirt. His heart pounded in his chest as the shirt gaped slightly at the top, hinting at what was underneath. They roamed down over her stomach to where the shirt flirted around her thighs and as his eyes traveled down her legs to her bare feet, he felt his body tighten immediately. Jesus she was his wettest dream personified and as his eyes traveled back up to her face, the look he saw there about wrecked him. 

Felicity's eyes were looking him over as if he were her prey she was waiting to devour and he walked over to her and backed her against the doorjamb. 

"I see you found something to wear." he said with a husky tint to his voice. She had him completely enthralled.

"I did. Now. Why don't you go jump in the shower, change clothes and meet me back here", she said as she fingered his workout shirt.  She leaned up and let her lips barely ghost the corner of his mouth. "I have plans for you Mr. Queen."

"Oh, I have plans for you too Miss Smoak and they involved you screaming my name." he said and grazed her lips with his before he pulled back and walked down the hall. 

Felicity smiled as she finished cleaning up the kitchen and when she heard a knock at his door, she yelled she would get it and walked over, looking out the peep hole. Felicity gasped when she saw Emily standing there in a tan trench coat and heels. Felicity stepped back for a moment as jealousy and rage washed over her. How dare that woman show up at Oliver's apartment. She took a deep breath and then smoothing down the shirt she had on she opened the door to Emily.

Emily looked at Felicity and then glanced back at the number on the door and then down the walkway as if she was lost. Felicity acted non-chalant, not wanting her to know she knew who she was just yet.

"Can I help you?" Felicity asked as she propped an arm against the door. It caused the shirt she wore to ride up just a bit and Felicity bit back a smug smile as Emily's eyes roamed over her filled with disbelief.

"Yes, I am looking for Oliver Queen." Emily said lifting her chin slightly. 

"He's in the shower." Felicity said and Emily shifted on her feet. Felicity stepped back and invited her inside. 

Emily stepped cautiously through the door not sure what to think. What was going on here? Tom told her that Oliver had left Felicity's apartment angry, yet here she was dressed in only his shirt and apparently nothing else while Oliver was in the shower.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked, trying to keep her tone light, but inside she was raging.

"Emily. Emily Thomas." she said and looked at Felicity as if she was some bimbo that happened to be in Oliver's apartment. "I was Oliver's nurse and friend while he was in rehab." Emily said the word "friend" as if it was the word lover and Felicity had to bit her tongue.

"Felicity Smoak. I'm Oliver's manager and girlfriend." she said. As much as she wanted to keep their relationship a secret a bit longer, she wanted Emily to know exactly who she was dealing with at the moment.

"Girl friend? I wasn't aware he had a girlfriend. There hasn't been anything in the press." Emily said, narrowing her eyes.

"We have been keeping it secret while Oliver built his reputation back up." Felicity said. 

Emily stood nervously as Felicity looked at her and when Felicity could not stand it anymore she stepped up to Emily and made her point clear. 

"Look Emily, I know why you are here. Tom showed me the note and Oliver recognized your handwriting, so let's cut the crap. I want to make something perfectly clear before I kick you out. Oliver is not available and he does not want to see you. You helped him get through a rough time and he is grateful but that is all.  Now I know you and Tom were working with Miss Laurel Lance so let me give you all a piece of advice. Go back to Central City or wherever the hell you slinked in from and stay the hell out of our lives. Or you will find a restraining order on your doorstep for stalking my man and I will have Laurel removed from any and all MMA reporting altogether."

Emily gave her a look of anger, "You can't do that. You don't have that power. And Oliver should get to decide if he wants me to leave him alone or not."

"Oh I most certainly can do that. And sure, why don't I get Oliver and we can let him decide." Felicity turned and called for Oliver.

"Oliver, sweetheart. You have a visitor." She turned back to Emily and gave her a smirk. She wanted to make sure Emily stayed uncomfortable and uncertain.

Oliver came walking down the hall pulling on a t-shirt. His sweats handing low on his hips. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emily and to ensure Emily got the message loud and clear, Felicity walked over and gave him a heated kiss. She let her fingers slide down his cheek as she looked him in the eye. 

"Get rid of her or I will." Felicity turned and smiled at Emily before she moved down the hall to Oliver's room. Felicity felt like she had gotten her point across loud and clear.

Now he needed to deal with Emily on his own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to SmaokinHotnerd, Wrestlechick93 and BlueRose18. And to all of my readers who wanted Felicity to "take care of Emily." Enjoy this chapter with a little wine and a huge grin!!!

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, clearly exasperated. It was bad enough that she had worked with Tom to try to push a wedge between him and Felicity, but showing up here uninvited was over the line.

Emily sauntered over to him. She didn't think it was possible, but he looked even better than he had when she knew him. The t-shirt he was wearing accentuated his muscles nicely and her eyes devoured his chest. 

"I was thinking about you the other night. How I never got over our night together." she said as she started to unbutton her coat. "Do you ever think about that night Oliver?" she asked as the coat slid to the floor and Emily was left standing in a red teddy that accentuated her curves nicely, all the way down to her high heeled pumps. And at one time he would not have hesitated to take what she was so very obviously offering. But not now. Not after Felicity. Now it just made him angry.

He picked up her coat and handed it to her, "Please put your coat back on. I am not interested and never have been. I am sorry if you feel you were slighted but I was at a low place in my life when we were together. I needed a distraction. What happened between us was a mistake." He was trying to be nice, but she was not making it easy.

She slid a finger seductively down between her breasts and a slow smile curved her lips. "Surely you don't mean that. Don't you remember how good we were. It was just one night but it was the best nights of my life."

Oliver sighed. He was going to have to be a little more direct. "I am currently in a relationship."

"So? That doesn't bother me. I can make you forget all about that sapid little blonde." she said with disdain.

He gave her an incredulous look, "Let me make something perfectly clear Emily. I do not want you. Do you honestly think I would be with you after what you did to Felicity?"

She rolled her eyes and made no move to put her coat back on. "Are you going to stand here and tell me that you would rather be with her than with me?" She stepped closer but Oliver made a deliberate move back from her. 

"I am going to have to ask you to leave Emily. If I see you around here again or you go anywhere near Felicity, I will file a retraining order and make you wish you had never step foot in Starling." he said. 

"Oliver. Come on." Emily said and made a move toward him. 

"He said to leave bitch!" Felicity said from the hallway. She had stayed in the bedroom long enough and when she came out and heard Emily, she decided enough was enough.

She walked up and stood between Oliver and Emily and grabbing the woman's coat, she shoved it into her arms and pushed her toward the door. 

"You have about two seconds to get the hell out or I will not hesitate to drag you out by your extensions." Felicity said, beyond angry.

Emily looked truly offended at the extensions comment and placing her arms in her coat, opened the door. Felicity was standing right there and as Emily turned back to her Felicity shoved her out the door and slammed it behind her locking the bolt. She stood there for a moment, her forehead leaning against the door, her anger slowly subsiding.

She turned and was suddenly pushed back against the door as Oliver's lips descended onto hers and his hands gripped her head. He kissed her hungrily and when they pulled away he whispered, "You jealous and possessive was hot as fuck." 

Felicity tried to catch her breath, but he pressed his hips into hers and his eyes slid down her body. "I seem to recall saying I had some plans that involved you screaming my name." He said and claimed her lips again.

Felicity was still trembling from her confrontation with Emily but her trembling slowly turned to a burning heat and she quickly lifted the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his head. He lifted his arms for her and their lips met again as she let her hands roam over his shoulders and down to his chest. As her fingers followed the dips and curves of his muscles his were sliding down her sides. They skimmed the sides of her breasts and she felt her nipples harden beneath his shirt. He slid his hands lower as their tongues tangled and dueled and when his hand moved down under the shirt and between her legs, she let out the softest of moans against his lips. He stilled when he realized she had no panties on and he groaned when he felt how wet and hot her body had become. He felt her hand slide down under his sweats and when he gripped him he almost lost it.

She encircled his hard length with her hand and his hips bucked, pumping into her touch. 

"Oliver please, I need you." she whimpered as his fingers slid inside of her and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth as his fingers started to slide in and out of her. 

"I want you to scream it, remember? Not whisper it." he said into her ear and he sucked her earlobe into his mouth as his fingers moved inside of her. 

"Ol.......Oliver", she said a little louder and he grinned a wicked grin into her neck. He nipped her shoulder as his fingers pumped faster. He was hard as a rock as she stroked him but he wanted to hear her, he wanted to claim her by making her scream his name.

Her hips pumped against him as she leaned her head back against the door and as his fingers thrust harder and faster, her breathing became ragged.

"Oliver." she said just a little louder. He could feel her getting close by the way her body was gripping his fingers and he pulled them out before he sucked them clean and a rumble left his chest as he tasted her.

Felicity's pupils were blown and he picked her up by the backs of her thighs and as she pushed his sweats down releasing his cock, he entered her deeply. Feeling him fill her made his name spill from her lips and when his hips started to thrust it almost became a litany. Every time he thrust in hard his name escaped and the louder she said it the harder and deeper he moved. They were both beyond control by this point as they drove toward a release that they both knew was going to top anything they had ever experienced and as Felicity felt herself tipping over the edge, her head flew back and hit the door and she screamed his name. Her body stiffened and then shook as the waves hit her and hearing her scream his name and feeling her body clench around him sent him catapulting into a release so strong that he cried out her name as well.

His head collapsed against her shoulder as they both panted and she grinned when he looked up at her with a possessive glint in this eye.

"You Miss Smoak are like no other woman I have ever known." he said and let her legs slide to the ground as he pulled out from her.

She took a moment to collect herself, before she took his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. They showered, kissing and enjoying the feel of the warm water and their own relaxed state, and they dried each other off before crawling into his bed. He pulled her close facing her and she gently traced his face with her fingers. 

"You know when I first met you, I felt guilty." she said softly.

"Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Because I wanted you desperately. I was so attracted to you that it was making my head spin and no one had ever made me feel that way." she paused for a moment. "Not even Billy."

Oliver's hand stroked back her hair, "You have nothing to feel guilty about Felicity. I did not know Billy but if he really loved you he would want you to find someone that makes you happy and fulfills you."

"Billy was a great guy. I met him when he gave me a ticket for running a stop sign. I was in a hurry on my way to meet my mother for lunch and did not see the stop sign. He happened to be behind me and as soon as I blew past it he pulled me over." she smiled softly as she looked into Oliver's eyes. It felt natural telling him about Billy. She trusted him.

"When he walked up and gave me the ticket he asked me for my card, and he called me a few days later on this day off." She entwined her legs with his as they looked at each other, their expressions reflecting their closeness. "We went out and after dating for about a year, he asked me to marry him. And do you know the weirdest part?"

Oliver shook his head no but did not speak, letting her live in her memory. "I loved Billy and so I said yes, but I always had a nagging feeling that something or someone else was out there." He noticed she looked away when she said that and her face tinted a soft shade of pink.

He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him and he gently said, "You have nothing to feel ashamed about Felicity. You and Billy had something special and even if he was not the love of your life he was an important part. I feel the same about Sara." Felicity looked at him in surprise as he gently stroked her arm.

"Sara and I met in college and we were compatible right away. I was struggling to find my place in the fighting world and she just seemed to fit into with that. Asking her to marry me seemed like the next progression for us and I loved her." he stopped for a moment as memories flooded into his mind. "But I sometimes wonder if I was IN love with her." He looked deeply into Felicity's eyes. "I felt guilty too. I felt like I was betraying her memory."

"Do you think we would have been as attracted to each other if they had both still been alive when we met?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, but something deep in my gut tells me yes." he said sincerely.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, pushing her to her back as the kiss deepened. He was about to let her feel just how much he wanted her when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He pulled back and frowned. 

"Were you expecting someone? she asked as she saw his face.

"No one." He stood and pulled on his sweatpants. 

"You don't think it is Emily do you?" she asked as he turned to go. 

"I hope the hell not." 

He walked into the living room and grabbing their clothing, threw them to the sofa before he unlocked and opened the door. 

His mouth fell open with surprise when he saw the woman standing there, and as she threw her arms around him and hugged him close he placed his arms gently around her.

"Mother!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Mother, when did you and Dad get back?" Oliver asked pulling away surprised.

Moira looked inside, "Are you going to invite me in before I answer?" she asked.

Oliver stepped back allowing her to pass, his eyes drifting down the hall toward the bedroom. His parents did not know about Felicity and he hoped they would both handle it well. His father had always been of the mind that Oliver should not date during competition season, because he felt his focus would be drawn away. Of course Oliver had never listened and it had been a bone of contention between them. Moira on the other hand had been glad when Oliver met Sara. She liked her and was so excited when Oliver and Sara announced their engagement. But he wondered how she would feel about Felicity being his manager. Would she feel they were blurring the lines?

Moira stepped into the living room looking around before she turned to Oliver with smile.

"We got back late last night and I told your father I was going to come by today and invite you to dinner tomorrow night at the house. Thea and Roy will be there." she said. 

Oliver was about to answer when Felicity came bounding down the hallway, "Oliver who was that at the......." She stopped at the end of the couch and her face flushed slightly. She recognized Oliver's mother immediately. You could not be in the MMA circuit and not know about his parents. They had been two of the best fighters and they still stayed involved in charities and fighting events around the country.

Felicity pulled down the hem of Oliver's shirt, feeling self-conscious. She had thrown on his button down shirt and now she was wishing she had put on some clothes.

"And who are you?" Moira asked. Her eyes skimmed over Felicity from head to toe and her eyebrow rose at the way she was dressed and how familiar she was with Oliver's apartment.

Felicity took a deep breath and stepped forward with her hand held out. "Felicity Smoak."  Moira barely shook her hand as she turned to Oliver, seeing to need an explanation.

Oliver stepped close to Felicity's side, his arm going easily around her waist. "Mother, Felicity and I are dating."

Moira looked at him in surprise. "Your dating your manager?" She knew who Felicity was because she was an up and coming manager in the circuit and Thea had mentioned to them that Oliver was working with her.

Oliver swallowed his irritation at his mother's tone. "Yes." 

Moira looked at Felicity with curiosity. "Well then. You need to bring her to dinner tomorrow night. I won't take no for an answer."

Felicity shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. The way Moira was looking at her was making her feel like she was under scrutiny. 

"We will be there Mother. What time?"

"7 p.m." Moira said and gave Felicity a small smile before she walked to the door. Oliver followed her over and kissed her cheek as she opened the door. She leaned close to him and whispered. "I hope you know what you are doing son." She pulled back and looked into his eyes before she walked out.

Felicity let out a breath as Oliver closed the door, a groan following quickly. "Oh my god Oliver, I am so sorry. That was not exactly how I hoped to meet your mother."

"My Mother will be just fine. I think she was more surprised that I was with a woman. As you know I haven't exactly dated since Sara died." he said and his eyes darkened at just how adorably embarrassed she looked.

Oliver walked back over to her with a grin. He lifted her up, her legs going around his waist naturally as he started walking back to the bedroom. "Now where were we before my mother interrupted us?" 

***

Oliver woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. He smiled when he realized it was Felicity and throwing on his sweats wandered down the hall running his hands through his hair. He smiled when he heard the music playing from her phone and he looked in the kitchen to see Felicity standing at the stove, a spatula in her hand and her hips swaying back and forth to the music. He leaned against the door jamb crossing his arms over his naked chest and when she bent over to take something out of the oven, his eyes appreciated her backside with a devilish gleam.

Felicity set some biscuits on the counter as she finished up the eggs and when she turned to start setting the table she jumped when she saw Oliver standing there with an intense stare. He looked gorgeous with no shirt hiding his perfect chest, his hair all tussled and his sweats were so dangerously low, Felicity was sure if she barely pushed them they would fall down his hips. She was very tempted to do just that, but she had taken a lot of time to make breakfast. A morning romp would have to wait.

"Good Morning!" Oliver said and strolled forward backing her up against the counter.

"Good Morning." she said feeling a throbbing start in her body that only he could create.

He leaned down and kissed her and when he pressed his hips into her, she moaned but pulled away.

"Nope, not yet. I spent all of this time making breakfast. We are going to eat before we starve." she moved under his arms and walked the eggs and bacon to the table. Oliver grabbed the biscuits and the tub of butter and as Felicity went back to grab some orange juice, his arm snuck out around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap as he sank into a chair. His hand was sliding up her thigh as Felicity squirmed with a grin and stood up hurrying into the kitchen.

She heard Oliver groan in disappointment and she laughed. "Don't worry. I am not done with you yet Mr. Queen. But I have to feed you to keep up your stamina."

She walked back in with the orange juice and a cup of coffee and they had a nice breakfast as they talked about how they were going to spend their day. But then Felicity brought up dinner.

"I am nervous about going to dinner at your parent’s house." she said as she sipped her coffee.

Oliver placed his hand over hers on the table. "You have nothing to be nervous about Felicity. They are going to love you. And if it makes you feel better Thea and Roy will be there."

Felicity had to admit that did make her feel a little better.

“I should probably warn you though that my father can be intense.” Oliver said. He hoped and prayed his father would respect his decision, but he also felt he should warn her.

“Intense?” she asked, curious.

“My father was always very passionate about my career in the MMA. I guess it was because he had a reputation to uphold and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. When I met Sara he didn’t like me dating her because he felt I should be focusing my attention on my fights and not on a relationship.” Oliver tried to hide the annoyance he felt at his father during that time, but Felicity read him like a book.

“That caused problems between you two.” she said.

“Yes. It always made Sara feel like he didn’t like her. So before we became engaged we only saw my parents when we absolutely had to do so. And when we became engaged we kept it from my parents for awhile. Sara was afraid it would push a deeper wedge between my father and I.”

 “And did it?” Felicity asked softly. She and Oliver had been opening up more and more to each other and she was finding the more she learned about him, the deeper she was falling for him.

“A little. But I told my father that Sara and I were going to get married with or without him and he finally came around.” Oliver smiled faintly at the memory of when Robert fully accepted Sara for the first time. It had meant everything to him.

Felicity could see the topic of his father was a sore one so she looked down at the shirt she was wearing with a wry grin.

"Should I dress up?" She blushed as she said that. After the way she was dressed last night, anything would be considered dressed up.

Oliver grabbed their plates and took them to the kitchen before he returned to the breakfast table and tugged her to her feet. "You will look beautiful in whatever you decide to wear. And for the record jeans and a shirt will be just fine."

He kissed her softly and soon their soft kisses were turning more heated. It was like that every time their lips met and before they could stop themselves, Oliver turned her and lifted her onto the back of the couch. The height made their bodies line up perfectly and as their kiss became more demanding, Felicity's hands pushed down his sweats. She gripped him tightly in her hand stroking him and he groaned as he pulled up the shirt she was wearing. He shifted his hips when he felt she was not wearing panties and her body was wet and so very ready for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly slid inside of her and his thrusts started off as slow and languid.

His hands slid down to cup her ass as he helped her balance on the back of the couch and she buried her face in his neck as they moved together. It was a coming together that showed they had no where they needed to be, that they had all the time in the world, but as their breathing increased and the feel of him hard inside of her heightened their desire their movements became quicker, more frenzied.

Her hot breath on his neck was driving him insane and as he felt her body start to tighten around him, he leaned down and took her mouth in a kiss so decadent that it sent Felicity spiraling into her orgasm. Her legs tightened around him as her body shook and she nipped his neck gently as he pushed into her harder and soon was releasing into her with a loud groan of pleasure. They hugged each other tightly as they both came down and Oliver pulled back and kissed her gently before he let her feet hit the floor.

"Since I cooked breakfast, you get to do the dishes." she teased.

"Give me 5 minutes to put them in the dishwasher and I will meet you in the shower." he grinned.

She hurried down the hall, and as she entered the bedroom, she looked back at him with a wicked grin. "Make that 2 minutes."

He decided to do them later and made it to her in one. 


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity pulled the covers up over her head as Oliver tried to pull them down. They had spent a wonderful day together, with most of it ending up in bed, but now reality was setting in and it was time for them to go to dinner. Felicity had hoped her nervous stomach would settle as the day wore on but it seemed to have gotten worse and when Oliver pulled the covers back with a grin, she groaned and curled onto her side. 

"You could tell them I am sick. Or....or, I ran away and..." Oliver stopped her with a kiss to her lips. 

"Felicity." Oliver kissed her again. "You are going to be just fine." Then he kissed her again.

He pulled her up out of the bed and as she grumbled he pushed her toward the bathroom. "I am going to let you take a shower first because if I join you we will never make it to my parent’s house." he said and turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Felicity took her time in the shower letting the hot water wash away her insecurities. She had to admit she was nervous meeting Oliver's parents. They had not been seeing each other that long personally and Felicity felt it was a little premature, but Oliver's mother was not letting them get out of it. Her heart jumped as she remembered back to meeting Billy's parents. They had not been happy about her and Billy dating and each time they went to dinner they were cold and sometimes downright rude. It had caused strain on her relationship with Billy and as she stepped out and toweled off she prayed that things would not be the same with Oliver's family.

She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out into the bedroom to see Oliver standing near the end of the bed in nothing but a pair of shorts. He walked over and let his eyes slide over her before he kissed her again and smiled down at her. 

"They are going to love you Felicity, I promise." he walked into the bathroom and when she heard the water she let out a sigh. She looked at the outfit they had picked up from her apartment that afternoon, and she started to wonder if she should have picked something a little dressier. No, Oliver had told her to dress casual and she knew he was wearing jeans and a henley so she quickly dressed, pulling on her jeans, burgundy blouse and a pair of matching flats. She debated wearing her hair down but she felt more confident, more the strong woman she was with it up, so she pulled it up into a ponytail. 

She heard Oliver walk out and seeing him with only a towel around his waist made decadent thoughts enter her mind as she thought back over how they had spent the day. She had more sex in one day with Oliver than she had her whole adult life and she grinned as she walked over toward him. He gave her a suspicious look and stopped. 

She sauntered closer and let her hand rest on the knot of his towel. "Felicity." His voice held a warning but there was no heat behind it and she smiled at him before stepping aside to let him pass. As he did she let her hand trail over his stomach, and he groaned as she walked out of the room.

***

Felicity looked up in awe at the house as the car approached the front gate. The house was massive and when the gates opened and Oliver stopped the car he turned to her and gave her a soft look. "Felicity, I know this looks ostentatious, and I know my families money is no secret but it can be intimidating. My father inherited his father's business and even though my Dad did not want to run the company he hired a man he could trust to run it so he could continue fighting. One day this and the business will be passed down to me."

"Oliver, why didn't you tell me this?" she asked surprised.

"I learned a long time ago to keep that for later in the relationship. I cannot tell you how many girls dated me only because they wanted to get their hands on my family’s money." he said. She could tell it was a sore subject for him and she took his hands in hers and squeezed softly.

"Why do you think I started dating you?" she teased. Oliver growled and pulled her into a kiss before she pulled back and smiled softly.

"I am here for you and only you Mr. Queen. Now let's go get this dinner over with so I can take you home and get you into bed." 

Oliver jumped out of the car and hurried around to open her door and taking her hand led her through the front door. Felicity gasped as they entered the foyer and her eyes grew wide as she glanced around what she could only describe as a mansion. The house was made of beautiful wood with two sweeping staircases that flanked a massive fireplace that had a glowing fire. She saw a lady approaching wearing a grey dress and a white apron and when she greeted Oliver with a hug and a smile she looked at her curiously.

"Raisa! I have missed you." Oliver said as he hugged her close. He pulled back with a loving smile and tugged Felicity closer to his side. 

"Felicity I would like for you to meet the best cook in all of Starling City." he said with a grin.

"Oh stop Mr. Oliver." Raisa said and turned her warm brown eyes to Felicity. She took Felicity's hands in her and pulled her into a hug. "Felicity. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." 

Felicity smiled at her and realized pretty quickly that Raisa was more than just a housekeeper or cook. She looked at Oliver like a mother would a son and Felicity could tell they were close.

“Dinner will be served shortly.” Raisa said before she headed to the kitchen.

Felicity heard a high pitched squeal and looked up to see Thea bounding down the stairs with Roy close behind her.

"It is about time you got here bro. I was not going to face Mom and Dad by myself." she said with a grin and a hug for Oliver. She turned her eyes to Felicity and didn't hide her surprise very well. Suddenly she pulled Felicity into a hug and it took a moment before Felicity hugged her back. 

"Felicity I cannot tell you how happy I was when I heard you were coming to dinner." she grinned at them both. "You two didn't hide your feelings very well." 

Roy stepped down and clasped Oliver's hand as he grinned at Felicity. "She has been going on and on all day about how she knew you two were dating and how wonderful it was going to be to have another woman around."

"Oh ignore him." Thea said and placed her arm through Felicity's, leading her down a long hallway. "Now here is the scoop on my parents", Thea whispered conspiratorially. "My Mom can be a little protective but her heart is in the right place. So let her ask her questions, answer honestly and she will love you. My Dad on the other hand had been hard on Oliver since he started fighting. He means well but don't let their bickering make you uncomfortable and if my Dad tries to draw you in, let him see the strong, confident woman we all know you to be."

They entered a beautiful dining room with a 12 person table, a long cupboard along the back wall and a nice fireplace at the far end. There was a beautiful chandelier over the table and the dinnerware was immaculate. Felicity stopped at the door as Thea walked in and feeling Oliver walk up behind her she felt his arms go around her waist. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Breath!" 

She nodded and taking a deep breath walked into the dining room because she was ready to get this done.

***

Robert and Moira walked into the dining room looking as if they had just stepped out of a magazine. Robert and Moira Queen had both been prize fighters in their time. Moira Queen had been particularly good, as she looked more fragile than she really was and her opponents had always under-estimated her. They both looked like retirement was doing them good.

Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Roy were already seated and as Moira and Robert took their seats she felt Robert’s eyes on her, assessing her.

“Dad, it is good to see you.” Oliver said. “It seems your trip did you well."

Robert just continued to look at Felicity so Oliver said, "Dad, I would like for you to meet my friend and manager Felicity Smoak.”

“I know Miss Smoak. I have read some good things about her in MMA Magazine.” Robert said, his eyes still pinning her down.  

Oliver was about to say something when Raisa started serving the food. It all looked delicious and once everyone had a plate and started eating, Felicity heard Moira speak.

“So Miss Smoak, how long have you been representing my son now?”

Felicity swallowed the bite she had taken and she glanced at Oliver before looking at Moira with a confident air, “A little over three months now.”

“He seems to be getting booked for some good fights. You must have some good connections.” Moira said as she took a sip of wine.

“I have some people in the industry that owe me favors and I just called them in a little early.” Felicity said with a smile. She decided if they wanted to talk business she would show them her business side.

“Was this favors from ex-boyfriends?” Robert asked. She heard Oliver shift in his seat next to her and she kept her eyes on Robert.

“I have never dated anyone within the industry Mr. Queen,” she said.

“Not until my son.” Robert responded.

“Dad!” Oliver said giving him a look of disbelief.

Robert shrugged casually and looked at Oliver. “I am just trying to get to know Miss Smoak Oliver. I want to make sure her interests stay with your career. You still have a long way to go before you qualify for the championship.”

“Felicity is nothing but professional and has been the best manager I have had during any part of my career. Fighters are waiting in line hoping to get a chance to be signed by her.” He wasn’t lying and his father knew it, but Oliver could tell he was not going to make this easy.

Felicity placed her hand on Oliver’s thigh, signaling to let her speak, and she looked at Robert and Moira. “Mr. Queen, with all due respect, I always handle my clients with the utmost professionalism. When I am not at home Oliver is my client and my mission is to make him look good and ensure he gets the fights that are going to raise him in the rankings. Your son is good, damn good. He is going to qualify for the championship by the end of the year.” Felicity lifted her chin at him as she made that prediction and Robert raised an eyebrow and gave her look of disbelief.

“What makes you so sure Miss Smoak? Most fighters that have been out of the cage for as long as my son never return. The fact that he is, I will concede is a miraculous thing. But no one has ever qualified for the championship in their first year of fighting, except for Yao Fei Gulong.”

“What makes me sure is your son’s strength, determination and pure fighting skills. He is one of the best fighters I have seen in a long time, and Mr. Gulong agrees with me.”

Robert looked at her in shock. “You know Yeo Fe?”

“Not only does she know him, she had him train me for my fight with Bulldozer.” Oliver said.

Moira’s eyes held a glint of admiration and respect and Robert looked at Felicity with curiosity instead of disdain. Thea sat back in her seat and squeezed Ray’s hand she had been holding during her father’s impromptu interrogation.

Felicity and Oliver had this all under control.


	22. Chapter 22

Robert studied Felicity again. Maybe he had underestimated her. He thought she would be a push-over but he was finding she was anything but that. Robert had always wanted what was best for his son and he used this to justify pushing him as hard as he did. 

"Dad Oliver's fight against Dozer was fantastic. You should have seen the move he used to put him down." Thea said, her eyes dancing. "You are sooo going to teach me that move bro."

Robert looked at Oliver thoughtfully. "I am sorry we missed your fight son. Sounds like your injuries are not hindering your movements as much as I thought they would." 

Felicity felt Oliver stiffen beside her again, and remembering Thea's words, she gently took his hand in hers and drew it to her lap. Oliver glanced at her before he answered. 

"I had some stiffness at first, but Lyla Michaels has done wonders in working to improve my flexibility." Oliver took a sip of his wine. 

"Has John been working on your overhead slam?" Robert asked. "I seem to remember you struggling with that move." 

Robert was looking at Oliver casually but anyone that knew him could tell by his tone he was treading on topics that had been a bone of contention in the past. 

"I never had a problem with the slam Dad. My arm had just been twisted like a pretzel by Slade when I tried that move on him." Oliver said irritated. He remembered the fight his Dad was referring to and he had lost it to Slade.

"You need to keep better concentration son. You should have saved that slam until your arm strength was back to 100%." Robert said. "Or next time try a superman punch to make him a better target."

Oliver was growing more irritated by the second. It was always this way with his Dad. Robert held him to high standards and if he did not feel like Oliver was doing things exactly as he felt he should be, then he would bring it up every time.

"If everyone is done with their dinner, why don't we move to the sitting room and have coffee." Moira said, noting the tension that was starting to mount. She loved her husband but she always felt he was hard on Oliver. She knew it came from a good place but it always rubbed Oliver the wrong way.

Oliver waited for Felicity to walk ahead before placing his hand on her back and walking to the sitting room. They sat on the couch and Oliver took her hand again, keeping her close to his side. She could tell he was tense and so she settled in next to him.

Roy and Thea sat across from them as they waited for Robert and Moira, "So Oliver, who is your next fight? I heard Yoel Romero was in town", Roy said.

"Well actually I was going to tell Oliver that news tonight when everyone was here." Felicity said laughing. Oliver looked at her in surprise. Yoel Romero was the current middleweight champion and was in town for an exhibition fight.

"Am I fighting the exhibition with Yoel?" Oliver asked.

"You are!" Felicity smiled. It had taken a lot of finagling and a promise of a publicity shoot, but Felicity had gotten Oliver the exhibition fight. Normally this was done between the champion and the highest-ranking fighter, but Felicity had been able to sell Oliver's story as someone fighting his way back to the top. It was exactly the story they wanted to sell tickets.

Oliver pulled her close and gave her a hug. He knew what a big deal this was for his career and Robert and Moira walked in as Thea jumped up in excitement and Roy gave a loud "Yeah!"

"What's going on?" Moira asked, noting the excitement in the room.

"Felicity just old Oliver that he is going to be fighting the exhibition bout with Yoel Romero." Thea said proudly.

Robert and Moira both looked at her in surprise and Moira smiled widely, walking over to hug Oliver. "Son that is fantastic news." 

Robert looked at Felicity, again impressed. "Wow. How did you manage that Miss Smoak?" 

"Please call me Felicity. And I just told them that having a fighter who was overcoming all the odds like Oliver would be a great draw for the fight. Of course, pitching them some projected numbers for what they could draw didn't hurt." She smiled and looked at Oliver who was telling her with his eyes how much he appreciated her.

"Well sounds like we came back from our trip just in time honey." Robert said to Moira and then walked over and hugged Oliver. 

"Even though it is an exhibition fight, he is going to be a tough one Oliver." Roy said with almost envy.

"It will just be for a total of 4 rounds and they want to keep the moves simple." Felicity said. "John will work with you on it this week Oliver."

"Maybe I will stop by tomorrow for your training." Robert said. "I have some suggestions for John that I think would help you to improve some of the submission holds." 

Oliver held his tongue. He knew it was no good to argue with his Dad and Thea gave him a look of understanding before she started talking about Roy's next fight. Felicity sat back down and when Oliver sat next to her, she grabbed his hand again. She wasn't sure what it was about their clasped hands but she could feel a peaceful energy between them when they were connected and she found herself seeking it out.

A couple of hours later Felicity tried to stifle a yawn, but Oliver noticed and immediately stood, feeling a relief go through him as they said their goodbyes. He could only handle his Dad for so long and they hugged and made plans for another dinner soon before walking to the car. 

Thea walked up to Felicity as she was about to get in the car and whispered, "You handled my Dad brilliantly. Thank you for speaking up and telling my Dad what a wonderful fighter Ollie was and is. I think sometimes he forgets." She hugged Felicity and as they drove off Felicity looked over to see Oliver gripping the steering wheel with a tension she only saw in his fights.

A quiet fell over them both and when they arrived back at his apartment, they walked to the door, hands clasped saying nothing. Felicity got the feeling that Oliver felt this way often after leaving his Dad's presence so she just let him be, knowing he would talk to her when he was ready.

They walked into Oliver's apartment and Felicity made her way to the couch, collapsing with a big sigh. She was glad to have that dinner over and done. Oliver walked over and sat next to her and she looked at him with compassion in her eyes. She could tell his relationship with Dad was complex and as she had done all evening, she took his hand in hers to let him know she was there for him.

"You know my Dad was so proud of me when I told him I was going to follow in his footsteps and fight in the MMA. I use to love to go to his bouts as a child and I was so proud because I could say that is MY Dad up there. And I think a part of me hoped that it would be the same for him when he saw me fighting. He is why I wanted to be a fighter. He was so strong, yet so graceful. He was a sight to behold in the cage." He paused for a moment and Felicity just held his hand.

"Now I wonder if he was ever proud of me. He seems to find fault with every single fight, and as much as I know he loves me. I don't understand it."

"Maybe you need to talk to him Oliver." she said softly. "If this continues it is just going to throw a wedge between you and him and take it from someone who wishes her Dad was still around. You don't want to lose that relationship with him."

Oliver leaned his head back on the couch and turned his head to look at her. "When did you lose your Dad?" 

Felicity leaned her head back as well and gave him a sad smile, "He died when I was just 8 years old. I have some memories of him, and they are good ones, but I missed him so much when I was growing up. I would see my friends with their fathers and I remember actually being jealous. He is part of why when I stumbled onto sports management, I stayed with it."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"My father loved sports. Any sport. On Sundays he could be found in front of the TV watching football, basketball, wrestling, whatever was on at the time. I would sit next to him and do my computer work just so I could be close to him. It was a way for me to feel close to him. Doing this job is similar to that. It helps me feel close to him, and I enjoy it." Felicity smiled as she remembered snuggling up to her father on the couch on Sunday afternoons.

Oliver played idly with her hand as she talked. "After he passed my Mom tried her best to fill that void, and I loved her so much for that. But Oliver, it wasn't the same." She looked at him and her eyes were filled with a silent pleading. "Don't let this come between you and your Dad. Talk to him."

Oliver leaned over and kissed her on the lips. 

"You Miss Smoak are amazing you know that? Thank you for what you said at dinner tonight." 

Oliver sighed. "I will talk to my Dad tomorrow."

"Good." Felicity said with a smile. But then her face grew serious.

"For the record Oliver, I meant every single word." 

 ***

Oliver walked into Verdant Gym the next morning with a pit in his stomach. He knew his Dad would be coming by this morning and as promised he was going to talk to him. He just hoped the talk would go well. His father could be stubborn when he wanted to be and Oliver was hoping the words he chose to use would convey his feelings in a way that his Dad would understand.

Oliver changed clothes and grabbing his water bottle and towel made his way to the treadmill. John always had him warm up on the treadmill and Oliver was finding he enjoyed the time where he could just put his headphones in and let his muscles take over. The running helped to clear his mind and as his legs started pumping he was finding his nervousness was subsiding. 

John had him run for 15 minutes before he took him to the mats. Today he wanted to work with Oliver on some simple moves that would be used during the exhibition bout. They were powerful enough to give the audience what they needed in terms of strength but also would work toward keeping the fighters safe. This fight was not about who won but helping the sponsor to raise money for whatever they were promoting. 

John started working him through the moves and John was impressed with how quickly Oliver was picking up each kick, stiff-arm and submission hold. They continued to work and when it was time to break John gave Oliver a high five. 

"Great job man. This exhibition match is going to a great way for you to perfect these moves." John said as he wiped his brow with a towel. 

"Great job son." Oliver and John turned to the voice and Oliver saw his father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Oliver was surprised that his father had not said anything before now, and he walked over to him as he took a swig from his water bottle. 

"Thank you Dad." Oliver put the cap on and taking a deep breath said, "Dad can we talk?"

Robert looked at his son but there was no surprise in his eyes. He and Moira had spoken for awhile after everyone left dinner last night and Robert knew this talk was coming.

He just hoped he could express to his son what he had told his wife last night.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver glanced at John and having heard their words, John nodded knowing what Oliver was asking. He wanted to use his office. He led his father down the hallway and stepping inside closed the door behind him. Nervous energy was pouring out of him and he couldn't sit, so he paced before turning to face his father.

"Dad, are you proud of me?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

Robert looked at him in surprise. "Why ever would you ask that Oliver? Of course, I am proud of you." 

"Really? Because I don't feel like you are." Oliver said looking at him with a mixture of sadness and resignation. "Every fight that I have ever fought you have had something to criticize. It's never been something good to say it's always been improve this or work on that. And when I had my accident I almost got the impression that you were glad I might not be able to fight again."

Robert's breath caught as his son spoke. 

"Every single time you visited me in rehab I kept hoping and praying that I would get one word of encouragement, one word of you can do this Oliver. I just wanted to hear you say once that you felt I would fight again."

Robert let out a deep sigh and sank into the chair behind him. He knew he had been hard on Oliver over the years and he had been critical in some ways. But he always had the best intentions. He was starting to realize just how detrimental that tactic had been. Moira had voiced it the night before and now he heard it in his son's voice and could see it in his face.

"Oh Oliver. I am so very sorry." Robert said with a sigh, looking down. He could not look at him right now. "I have always been so very proud of you, of the man you have become. And when you told me you were going to fight again one day, I cannot tell you the pride I felt in my chest." Robert stood and looked Oliver in the eyes. "I guess a part of me felt that I had forced you to become a fighter. That there might have been something else you wanted to do and I stopped that. All I have ever wanted was for you to do what you wanted to do and be happy doing it." 

"But I AM happy Dad. I have always been happy fighting. It has always been what I have wanted to do. From the first moment I saw you fight. I was so proud. That was MY Dad up there. I knew I wanted to be just like you." Oliver said, his emotions evident in his voice.

Robert rubbed a hand across his face. "I always had guilt in my chest that I did not follow in my father's footsteps. I am so sorry if I projected that onto you."

Robert placed both of his hands-on Oliver's shoulders. "I love you so very much son. And I am prouder of you than you will ever know."

Oliver looked into Robert's eyes and he could see the sincerity and the love that was there.

"You my son are going to be an even greater fighter than I ever hoped to be, and I will be in the front seat of every single fight cheering you on." Robert smiled and pulled Oliver into a hug. Oliver held his father close for the first time in a long time. 

"Thank you, Dad. It means so much to hear you say that."

"I love you son." Robert said.

"I love you too Dad."

***

Oliver and Felicity arrived at the venue for the exhibition fight with Yoel Romero and grabbing their badges headed to the changing room. Oliver had a brief picture session and interview with MAA Magazine so he rushed into the dressing room to change while Felicity checked her phone to find out where they needed to go for the session. Curtis had spoken with the magazine about the interview so she wanted to make sure everything was as she had asked. Oliver walked out of the dressing room and giving her a kiss, they headed down the hall to the interview. 

Oliver was excited about this fight. This was his first exhibition match and the fact that it was against such a great fighter had him feeling confident and strong. He opened the door for her to go into the room, and ran into her back as she stopped in her tracks. Laurel Lance was standing interviewing Yoel. Dammit! She had told Curtis to make sure the magazine sent another reporter. Oliver looked at Felicity in confusion and then his eyes shifted to Laurel and she felt his body stiffen. She reached back and squeezed his hand before she strode confidently forward to speak with Laurel.

After Laurel completed her interview with Yoel and while Oliver was introducing himself to him, Felicity asked to speak to Laurel quickly. The steel glint in her eyes told Laurel not to even try to say no.

She led Laurel to the other side of the room and then got right to business. "What are you doing here?" Felicity's voice was calm but cold.

Laurel smirked. "Candace came down with the flu and I am the only other reporter they have that covers MMA."

Felicity did not mince her words, "Fine. But let me make something perfectly clear Miss Lance. I will be recording every single word of this interview. If you so much as hint that Oliver is anything but an up and coming fighter working his ass off to make a comeback, that little defamation suit I mentioned at dinner will be a reality, and you and this magazine will have a legal fight so huge the magazine will sink with you. Got it?"

Laurel looked a little surprised at how ferociously Felicity was coming across. "Oh, and one more thing Miss Lance. We both know that it was you that set up the meeting between Emily and Tom and orchestrated Tom to be at my apartment when Oliver stopped by. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than some two-bit floor whore from rehab to break us up. And trust me when I tell you, I have to be professional right now, but you mess in my private life or Oliver's again? I will drag you in the cage myself and beat your ass so bad you will be the one needing rehab."

She gave Laurel a sapid smile and then walked over to Oliver. 

"Oliver, Laurel has assured me that she is going to do this interview on the up and up tonight, right Laurel?" Felicity smiled coldly.

Laurel looked like she was still recovering from her conversation with Felicity and she threw a fake smile on her face and approached them both. "Absolutely."

Laurel called the camera man over and he took the photos he needed for the article, before Laurel started her questions. Felicity stayed close by and in Laurel's view to make sure she kept on topic. Everything was going great and Oliver was answering the questions with practiced ease until Laurel asked one question. 

"So, Mr. Queen. How has the fact your fiancé died in the accident that injured you affected your fighting?" Laurel smirked knowing she was walking a fine line and by the way Felicity glared at her, she knew she had to careful. But she was determined to get a dig in however she could get it.

Oliver kept calm and he looked at Laurel, his eyes showing only the slighted hint of pain. "It pushes me to try harder, to fight harder. Sara always told me that if you are going to do something then give it 110%. Those who knew her best know that is how she lived and that is how she loved. I try to honor that in every single fight I commit to do. I want her to be proud of me." 

Laurel looked a little startled at his answer. She had one more to throw out there and she gave Felicity a smug look before she asked, "Do you think she is proud of the fact you are dating your manager?"

Felicity surged forward, but Oliver held her back. He wanted to answer this, and giving Felicity a look of calm, he conveyed to her to let him answer. Felicity walked to the other side of the room, crossing her arms. She would let Oliver answer because he wanted to but if she stayed that close to Laurel for another second, she was going to punch her.

Oliver looked at Laurel in the eyes again, and said with the utmost sincerity and conviction. "I know she would want me to be happy and to experience love again. Sara had one of the biggest hearts of any person I have ever met and I have no doubt she would be happy for me."

Laurel again looked taken a back and Oliver waited patiently for another question, ready for anything. That is why he was surprised when Laurel turned off the recorder and told her camera man that it was a wrap. She gave Oliver a perplexed look before she glared at Felicity and walked out the door.

Felicity made her way back over to Oliver and he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, and asked, “You ok?" 

"Other than wanting to kick her scrawny ass, yes. Are you?" she asked looking up at him. 

"I have never been better Felicity." he smiled and kissed her lips. "Laurel's venom use to bother me. But it doesn't anymore. I was not responsible for what happened to Sara and speaking the words I did today made me realize that what I was saying was the truth. She WOULD be happy for me. And I think she would have LOVED you."

She smiled up at him and kissed him before they headed back to his dressing room. It was time for John to warm him up, so Felicity and Lyla walked to her their seats and Felicity thought about what he had said. She knew Billy would be happy for her too and as the lights dimmed and the music started and the screams sounded around the room, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She blew a kiss to Billy in heaven and then turned her eyes to the cage.

***

Oliver entered the cage and walked to the center meeting Yoel's eyes. They good naturedly shook hands and before he knew it the fight began. Even though the moves had been practiced Oliver learned pretty quickly that Yoel was strong and quick. He had Oliver pinned to the floor twice, but luckily Oliver was able to use a maneuver that had him sliding out of his grasp. Yoel looked at him in surprise each time. They both knew that not too many men had escaped that surrender hold and when the second round ended, John hurried to Oliver's side with some advice. 

"Ok, I get that this is an exhibition fight but Oliver man you need to quit going easy on this guy and show him exactly why you are moving up in the rankings so quickly." Oliver knew he was right. He had been going easy on Yoel because he was not use to fighting an exhibition. He needed to figure out a way to balance his fighting with the exhibition moves. Oliver nodded at him and then headed back into the fight.

Felicity knew this was just an exhibition but she was sitting on the edge of her seat as the third round started. The fight would be going to a fourth-round if for some reason one of them did not get a submission. She clasped her hands tightly as they started to spar. Yoel had pinned Oliver twice and she was worried that Oliver was going too easy on the guy. He needed to show why he was the best up and coming fighter and she gasped in surprise as he did just that.

Oliver threw a couple of jabs that Yoel easily avoided and threw in a kick to the chest that Yoel was able too side-step, but suddenly Oliver grabbed onto Yoel and kicking his legs up grabbed him around the throat with his thighs and took him to the mat in a triangle choke hold. Yoel tried his best to get him to release but Oliver's legs were strong, and before anyone could blink the referee had done the countdown. 

Oliver had won the exhibition. 

Felicity jumped up out of her seat clapping and screaming and she heard the crowd go insane. They were chanting his name and Felicity looked at him in awe.

The fact that Oliver had used his legs to take Yoel down had been nothing short of a masterpiece. Those same legs had been shattered in the accident with Sara and doctors had told him he might never walk again. But those legs had been his secret weapon and those legs had taken Yoel to the mat.

Felicity and John hurried to the changing room to get things ready for him and when Oliver walked into the room a few minutes later Felicity threw herself into his arms. She felt him sweaty and breathing heavy as he wrapped his arms around her, but she did not care. She was so very proud of him.

"That was absolutely unbelievable man." John said with a grin and slapped him on the back. 

Oliver grinned at him as Felicity pulled back and then kissed him hard on the lips. He looked down at her in surprise. 

"I think you just nailed your spot in the UFC Fight Night." she said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked looked at her in surprise.

"Well it seems that a certain manager made a deal with Dana White, President of the UFC, that if you won this exhibition you would be eligible to fight in the UFC Fight Night and use any wins there to qualify for the Championship fight in June." 

Oliver and John both looked at her like she had just told them she had struck gold and soon whoops and hollers were heard around the room as John informed Lyla of the news when she walked in and everyone celebrated. Oliver picked Felicity up and twirled her around and then kissed her soundly. Felicity threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with enthusiasm. He pulled away and grinned at her.

"I love you." he said and then seemed to realize what he had just said.

He slowly let her feet slide to the ground, and Felicity looked at him in shock before she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick update. Enjoy!

Felicity exited the room and leaned against the wall in the hallway, her breathing heavy and her heart pounding. Oliver had said he loved her. She could tell by the look in his eyes he had not meant for that to come out and she buried her head in hands not sure what to do. She loved him. Of course, she loved him. He was wonderful and sweet and the connection she had with him was more than she had ever experienced, even with Billy. So why was she suddenly afraid?

Moira and Robert walked down the hall, a smile on their faces as they approached Oliver's dressing room. Moira looked at Felicity in surprise and when Felicity lifted her head and Moira saw the look in her eyes, she motioned for her husband to enter the room and she walked to Felicity's side.

"Is everything ok Felicity?" Moira asked with genuine concern. She liked Felicity a lot, and even though she had initial reservations about her dating Oliver those had been laid to rest the night of the dinner. She was perfect for Oliver and so Moira considered her family. 

"I..I am fine Miss Queen." Felicity said.

"Please, call me Moira, and you are not fine Felicity. I can see fear in your eyes as well as a sense of overwhelming. I know that look and that feeling. You love my son." Moira said confidently and Felicity looked at her with surprise. How did she know that?

"I had the same look in my eyes the first time I admitted to myself that I was in love with Robert." Moira said with a self-deprecating smile. "I was terrified. I didn't know the first thing about love or even if Robert felt the same. My mother found me and I found it helped if I talked to her about it."

Felicity sighed, maybe she should talk to Moira. She knew Oliver better than anyone. "What did you do?"

Moira leaned back against the wall next to her and laughed, "I didn't end up having to do anything. Robert told me that night he loved me, and when I heard him say the words it all felt right. Everything fell into place."

"Oliver just told me he loves me." Felicity said softly as she looked at Moira, her eyes pleading for help.

"My son wears his heart on his sleeve sometimes." she smiled.

"The terrifying part was that I almost said it back and then I saw his eyes. He looked just as scared as me that he had said those words. What if he did not mean to say them and was just caught up in the moment?" That was the thing that scared Felicity the most. What if he didn't mean those words?

"Felicity, I know my son, and if he said he loves you he means it. He is a lot like his father in that respect. He doesn't say anything that he does not mean or feel." she said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You love my son. I can see it every time you look at him. You need to tell him. Don't waste any time, it is too precious."

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him." Felicity said honestly. Her feelings were all spilling out and Moira looked at her with soft compassion.

"We are always afraid of losing the ones we love. That will never go away. But don't let those feeling keep you from being with him. Robert and I had to spend some time apart and let me tell you Felicity, if I could have that time back I would take it in a heartbeat."

Felicity saw a sadness in Moira's eyes and she wondered what had happened to put that look there.

Felicity looked at her with calm resignation. "Can I have a minute to myself?"

Moira nodded and they hugged before she walked into Oliver's dressing room. Felicity let out a breath and then leaned back her head closing her eyes. She needed some time alone.

"***

Robert walked into" Oliver's dressing room with a grin and clapped his hands together in delight, "That was the best damn exhibition fight I have seen in a while son." he said and hugged Oliver. 

"Thanks Dad." Oliver felt his body flush slightly. The praise from his father had been something he had craved for a long time and hearing the words from his mouth made Oliver happy.

"Felicity just told Oliver that he is now qualified to fight in the UFC Fight Night coming up, and if he wins like we think he will, he will qualify for the championship fight in June." John said with pride. 

Robert looked at John with pride. "I have no doubt my son will qualify. Those fighters won't see him coming."

“Oliver I am going to had to the gym and start putting together some moves that we can work on over the next few months. I think we can improve on some of the moves and I have a few new ones to show you that I think will work well with some of the men you will be fighting.” John said. He slapped Robert on the shoulder as he passed and then he headed into the locker room.

“You ok son? I saw Felicity out in the hallway and she looked upset. Your mother is with her now.” Robert said. Oliver didn’t know if he could talk to his father about his relationship with Felicity just yet. His father had been kind of harsh at the dinner.

Robert knew he had not handled things with Felicity as well as he should have done and so the fact that Oliver was hesitant to talk to him about her did not surprise him. “Son, I know I did not handle things in the best way the other night, but can I give you some advice?”

Oliver looked at him warily, but nodded.

“If you love her than don’t let her get away son. Women like her and your Mother are few and far between, and if you let that one get away, then I will have to take you in the ring and kick your ass myself.” Robert said the words almost as a joke, but Oliver could also hear the seriousness in what he was saying.

Oliver laughed, and his mind went to Felicity. He knew that telling her he loved her had been a little soon, but he had felt that in the moment and he didn't regret it. But why had she run? Did she not feel the same way?”

“I told her I loved her.” Oliver finally said.

“Then go out there and say it again.” Robert said softly.

Oliver glanced toward the door as he heard it open a few minutes later and his Mom walked in and gave him a big hug. "What a fight son. I am so very proud of you. That move you used was amazing." she said. 

"Thanks Mom."

"By the way. Felicity is standing outside in the hall." Moira gave him a soft, understanding look. "I think you need to go talk to her." 

Oliver looked at the door with a small amount of relief, and he knew they were both right.

"Thanks Mom." He kissed her cheek and then walked to the door. He entered the hall and saw Felicity sitting on a bench about 20 feet away and he slowly walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, looking at the wall across from them. He was a little scared to look into her eyes, and he clasped his hands in his lap as he waited.

She turned her body slightly toward him and he finally looked at her face. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the hopefulness in her eyes and it tugged at his heart. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked softly.

He took her hands in his and looked at her with a slight tinge of uncertainty, "Felicity I would not have said it if I didn't mean it. I love you. Is it too soon for you?"

Felicity took a deep breath. The only other person she had ever said I love you to was to Billy and he had been taken away from her. A small part of her was afraid that would happen again, but what Moira said was true. She shouldn't waste any time. 

"No, it is not too soon Oliver. I love you so very much."

"Then why did you run out?" he asked as his fingers tightened around hers.

"The only men I have ever loved in my life left. First my father and then Billy. When I heard you say those words and then saw the look of surprise in your eyes, I was afraid you had only said it in the moment. That you wanted to take them back. I was afraid that because of those words I might lose you. Just like I lost them." She hoped what she was saying made sense to him.

"I can't lose you Oliver. Losing Billy was hard and I will always miss him. He was a good man and he did not deserve to die like he did. But losing him would not ever compare to the pain I would feel if I lost you. Losing him was like losing a limb for a while, but eventually I coped. Losing you would be like losing my heart and it would kill me." she said and then blew out a breath. There she had put her heart out there for him to see and she held her breath for a moment. 

And then he kissed her. It was a kiss that held all of the feelings and love and emotion he had held in check for the last few weeks. He didn't have the words to respond to what she just said, so he showed her. He had her feel it and when her hands moved up and cupped his face tightly as if she was afraid he would pull away, he pulled her closer. He finally broke the kiss as they both needed air and he hugged her tightly to him.

"You’re not going to lose me Felicity. Ever!"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Moira stood in Oliver's changing room waiting impatiently. She had something she wanted to do, no she needed to do, but she had to make sure that Oliver and Felicity were in a good place first. She walked over to Robert and he put his arm around her waist. 

"You ok?" he asked.

"I am fine." she said and smiled. "Our son looked amazing up there. To see him fighting with such strength after we were told he might never walk again."

"I know. It was truly wonderful to see." Robert kissed her forehead.

"Our son is going to go all the way Robert. He is going to succeed." she said with conviction.

Robert smiled at her as they heard the door open and Oliver and Felicity walked in holding hands. When Moira saw them, she smiled. She could tell they were in a good place and that was all she needed to see. She excused herself and told Robert she would meet him later. She had something she needed to take care of today. It was long overdue.

***

Laurel stood in the hallway waiting for her next interview. She thought back over her conversation with Oliver and what he said about Sara. She knew it was true. Sara has been the best of both of them and a part of her had died with her sister that day. Every time she saw Oliver she wished that he had been the one to die. She knew it was irrational on her part, but she could not help herself. He had chosen her sister over her and now her sister was dead. 

She looked through her notes on the fighter she was about to interview and looked up when she heard steps approaching. She saw Moira Queen walking toward her and gave her a genuine smile. Despite how she felt about her son, she liked Moira. The woman was strong and Laurel admired that in her.

"Moira. What a nice surprise. I didn't realize you and Robert were back from your trip." Laurel gave her a smile, but it slowly died as Moira walked up, a glimmer in her eye that made Laurel take a step back.

"Laurel, can we talk for a moment? Somewhere private?"

Laurel nodded uncertainly and the followed Moira into a nearby empty room, and when Moira turned to her, her eyes were hard as steel.

"So, I heard your interview with Oliver this morning." Moira said and her voice dripped ice.

"Oliver has come a long way since the accident." Laurel said snidely.

"Yes he has. And he is going to go all the way to the top." Moira said confidently. "And you are not going to screw it up for him."

Laurel looked a little taken a back. She had never heard Moira's tone so cold, so deadly. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"What makes you think I am going to screw it up?" Laurel asked, trying to act innocent when they both knew she was not.

"Two reasons Laurel. Tom and Emily."

Laurel looked Moira in shock. How did she know about them?

"Oh you thought I didn't know about that? I know everything that goes on in the MMA Laurel. I know you paid Tom and Emily to try and screw up my son's relationship with Felicity. I also know that despite the what you say and how you act, you want my son back."

Laurel looked down. She would never admit it to anyone, but it was true. After all of these years she still wanted Oliver. It was part of what drove her to do the things she did. It was what made her angry that he didn't notice her or even give her the time of day.

"Laurel, I don't have a time for games, so let me be perfectly clear. Stay away from my son and stay away from Felicity. You are done screwing with his life. If I find out you said one negative word or comment about him or Felicity, I am going to come down on you so hard your head will be in your ass. My son has worked too damn hard to get back to this point in his life and I am not going to allow a bitter, jealous bitch to mess it up for him."

Laurel's eyes were wide with shock and Moira took a step closer, "Believe me Miss Lance. My husband and I are not people you want to mess with in this business." She stared at Laurel for a moment and then said, "Do we understand each other?"

Laurel swallowed and then said, "Perfectly."

Moira gave her a cold smile, "Good!" and then she walked away.

***

Robert saw his wife walking toward them with a smile on her face as they walked toward the exit. "You good?" he asked. 

She smiled brightly, "I have never been better."

Robert saw Laurel walking across the lobby and when she looked his way, he gave her a hard glare. She quickly looked away and exited the venue. Robert followed his wife out the doors knowing exactly what she had "taken care of."

Oliver and Felicity said goodbye to his parents and made their way to the town car that Felicity had waiting for them. As they climbed into the back seat, he tugged her over to his side and kissed her head. This was the first time they would be together since they had both said I love you, and the anticipation level was through the roof. Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes relaxing against him.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had not agreed to come meet you and John the day we met?" she whispered softly.

"I try not to think about that." he laughed.

 "I mean can you imagine if you had gone with another manager. Where would we be?" She thought about that often. Would fate have intervened?

"I would like to think we would be exactly right where we are." he said and kissed her nose. "I am sentimental like that."

"Well your Mom did say you wear your heart on your sleeve sometimes", she teased.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Should I be worried about you and my mother talking?"

"It was nice. Not having my mother around, it felt good to talk to her Oliver. She loves you so much." she said and sat up. "You have great parents Oliver, don't ever forget that."

"You know my father told me that tonight was the best fight he had seen in a long time. I know he didn't come right out and say he was proud, but I could hear it in his voice." Oliver entwined their fingers and pulled her hand to his lap. "I am glad you convinced me to talk to him."

"See I am smart Mr. Queen." she grinned. 

"Soooooo smart." Oliver said and kissed her softly. "Soooo very, very smart." He kissed her again. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Felicity turned and moved up onto his lap. She placed her arms around his neck and felt his arms go around her waist. 

"I will stay with you on one condition." 

Oliver gave her a curious look and settled her closer to his hips. She brushed her lips gently across his and he groaned when he felt her hips shift against him. She kissed gently down his cheek and down his neck before her lips brushed his ear. "You will take me to bed as soon as we get home." She ground her hips down against him and his fingers gripped her hips tightly as he reached up and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. He bucked his hips up against her and she moaned softly.

"Oh that is a promise." Oliver nipped her bottom lip as the car pulled up to his apartment. They grabbed their things and hurried out of he car and up the stairs and when they reached his door, she pressed her body against his back as he unlocked the door. They stumbled into his apartment and Oliver closed the door, turning the lock before her turned with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"You have about five seconds to get to the bedroom Miss Smoak." he growled and she backed down the hallway undoing the buttons on her shirt and letting it fall to the floor. She turned when she reached the bedroom door and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Oliver's eyes slid along her back down to her ass and she wiggled her hips before disappearing into the bedroom.

Oliver stalked down the hallway and his breath caught when he looked in the door. Felicity was laying on the bed on her stomach, her beautiful ass in the air, her knees bent and her feet crossed at the ankles. She lowered her legs and looked over her shoulder when he entered and started to strip his clothes. She smiled as he crawled up the bed and kissed his way up the back of her left thigh. He gently let his scruff scrape her ass cheek before he nipped it. She yelped and he grinned as he continued to kiss his way up the slope of her back.

He placed a knee between her legs and then using his other knee spread her legs open. His kisses moved up over her shoulder and she giggled as his scruff tickled the place between her shoulder and her neck. She felt his hard erection brush between her ass cheeks and she tried not to arch her back. He slid his hand between her legs and feeling how wet and ready she was he took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked. His hot breath hitting her ear made her moan and liking the sound he did it again.

She loved the feel of his chest against her back and she nearly came undone when he whispered, "Get on your hands and knees." Oliver moved back and she lifted to her hands and knees, arching her back slightly. Oliver rubbed his hands over the globes of her ass as he moved up behind her and Felicity felt the sexual tension skyrocket as she waited. Oliver took his time letting his hands slide up the curves of her back, over the slopes of her shoulders and back down her back, his nails scraping gently against her skin. He felt the goose bumps on her skin and leaning forward placed a gentle kiss to the small of her back. 

Felicity's breathing was harsh as she waited, feeling every single movement of his hands and feeling his hot breath along her back. His hand slid between her thighs again an where before she was wet, now she was soaked. Her body was responding to him in overdrive and Oliver moved up between her legs and slid inside of her. She moaned in complete and utter pleasure as he finally filled her and as his hands settled her on her hips he stayed deep inside before he started to move. Felicity fisted the bed covers as he moved in and out.

"Oliver", she breathed his name as he moved and as her pleasure slowly built he started to move faster, thrusting harder. He reached around and started to rub her clit and it make her cry out as her body started to climb toward orgasm. 

"Ol....Oliver." she said as he mercilessly rubbed her clit his thrusts sending her closer and closer to that sensation she craved and with one deep thrust he pushed her into an orgasm that rocked her forward. Oliver moaned her name as he felt her cum and his thrusts moved faster before he pushed in deep, his body shuddering as he came inside of her. They both collapsed forward on the bed and he moved off of her as they tried to catch their breath.

Felicity gazed at Oliver as they laid on their sides, their bodies returning to normal. "I will never get over how you make me feel." Felicity said softly.

"I love you Felicity." Oliver said and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too Oliver."

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update. I didn't want to leave you guys without one. I promise a longer one in the next day or two because shit is about to hit the fan.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity arrived at work the next day and Curtis gave her stern look as she passed. "Come into my office in five and let's go over my calendar for the week. I have a meeting about Oliver's next fight this week and I don't want to miss it", she said.

She smiled as she sat at her desk and logged onto her computer. Oliver was doing fantastic in his fights and she wanted to get him booked quickly for the UFC Fight Night. She saw she had a message on her phone and she hit the speaker on her phone as she entered her password to listen to the message.

"Hey baby, it's Mom. Listen, Quentin and I are going to be in town next week and I wanted to see if you and Oliver wanted to get together for dinner. We will only be in for the day and have to leave early the next morning but we would love to see you guys. Call me."

Felicity made a note to call her mother later. She knew Oliver would enjoy seeing Quentin and she had to say she was looking forward to seeing her Mother. 

Curtis walked in and closed the door behind him and Felicity glanced at it in surprise. "Why are you closing the door? We are alone."

"Because I need to tell you something and I don't want everyone to hear you screaming down the hall." Felicity frowned because that did not sound good.

"What is going on Curtis?"

"I got a call this morning from Dana White and he is rescinding his invitation for Oliver to fight in Fight Night."

"What? Why?" Felicity asked, floored.

"He didn't say." Curtis said. He stood as Felicity stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse. "Where are you going?" 

Felicity walked to her door, "To talk to Mr. White one on one." 

Felicity slammed the elevator button pissed. She had spoken to Dana just a few days ago and he was excited about Oliver fighting, so what had changed? The doors opened and she hit the ground floor button. She was going to talk to him in person.

***

Oliver walked into the diner with a smile on his face. He was meeting Slade and Tommy for breakfast and he was looking forward to seeing his two best friends. Slade and Tommy both had recently won their fights and in a way they all wanted to celebrate together. 

He saw them sitting in a booth and as he walked up, they stood giving him a hug. 

"Great fight man." Tommy said as Oliver hugged Slade. They all sat down and Oliver smiled. 

"I hear that your fight was pretty good as well. You too Slade." Tommy and Slade both slapped each other's shoulders with pride.

"Was there any doubt?" Slade said.

"Oh, it's easy to win when you’re fighting a rookie." Tommy teased Slade.

"What are you talking about? The Dragon has been fighting MMA longer than we have." Slade said.

"Yeah, in China." Tommy said.

"At least they didn't have me fighting a girl." Slade said.

The waitress took their order and when their food came the talking slowed as they ate. 

Oliver listened to them tease and joke and soon they were talking about the UFC Fight Night. Tommy and Slade had qualified with their last fights and Oliver was thrilled for them. He spilled his news to them and Tommy decided they needed to continue their celebration later that evening over a beer. They agreed to meet later as they finished up their breakfast and Oliver walked to his car to drive to the gym.

Oliver walked in and after getting dressed got on the treadmill to start his warm up. John was going to work on some moves with him today and he was looking forward to learning something different. He had texted Felicity to meet him at the bar at 7 p.m., and as he got into his routine with John, he looked forward to spending the evening with his friends and his girl.

***

Felicity waited in the lobby to see Dana and she was still fuming. She heard footsteps crossing the floor toward her and she turned to see him approaching. She could tell he was surprised she was standing there and he ushered her into his office before she said.

"What happened Dana? Why did you rescind Oliver's invite to the UFC Fight?" She tried to control the anger in her voice but just could not.

Dana sighed, "Have a seat Felicity." He took a moment and then looked at her. "After Oliver's fight last night, I got approached by a woman that claimed she had something on him and if I let him fight, she would release the information and it would put a blemish on the UFC. When I asked her what that something was...." he paused for a moment. "She said that you and Oliver were dating."

Felicity looked at him confused. "So, what? How is that going to put a blemish on the UFC or affect Oliver?"

"When I blew her off, she decided to go over my head to the William Morris Endeavor. They are our largest benefactor and if they pull their money from the fight it could be disastrous."

Felicity was floored. She did not know what to say. "The woman that spoke to you, was her name Laurel Lance from MMA Magazine."

Dana looked at her in surprise, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Felicity thought for a moment. She knew what she had to do. "Dana, if I stop seeing Oliver will you leave him in the Fight Night?"

Dana gave her a sympathetic look. He didn't care that a manager was seeing one of her clients but he knew the Endeavor was a board of older benefactors that might frown upon it. His hands were tied. "It is the only way I can keep him in the fight."

Felicity stood and shook her head, "Ok. Then consider it done." Dana could see the sadness in her eyes and he spoke softly.

"I am truly sorry Felicity."

Felicity walked out of his office, almost in a daze. How was she going to break up with Oliver? How could she go without seeing him or touching him? Tears started to fall as she made her way to her car and when she sat down and closed the door, she started to sob.

How could she break his heart when her heart was already shattered?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this more than makes up for the last chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity drove and as she drove, she became angry and then that anger turned to downright fury. Laurel was trying to pull the strings again, trying to manipulate her and Oliver and the fact that she was still trying to hurt him ate at Felicity's good nature. Felicity was strong and always could take care of herself, but caring for someone like she did for Oliver was something new entirely. She had to tell Dana that they would stop seeing each other to keep Oliver in the line-up. She loved him. And she would do anything for him, even at her own expense.

But as she drove Felicity realized that Laurel was the type of woman that would not stop until Oliver was destroyed and Felicity was not going to allow that to happen. She found herself driving down a familiar road and as she pulled into the drive and looked at the house before her, she took a deep breath. She knew who she needed to talk to, who she needed to ask for help. She just hoped they would be willing to do so.

Felicity walked up the steps and rang the doorbell and a familiar face answered the door. 

"Miss Felicity. What a pleasant surprise." Raisa said letting her into the house.

"Hi Raisa, is Moira home?" Felicity asked?

Raisa nodded, leading her to the sitting room. "Yes, please have a seat and I will get her for you."

Raisa walked away with a smile and Felicity walked around the sitting room, taking a deep breath. She looked at the photographs on the mantel and turned when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Felicity. It is good to see you. What are you doing here?" Moira walked in and Felicity met her as she crossed the room.

"Moira, I need your help. Can we talk?" Felicity asked, her eyes pleading for her to hear her, and Moira could see something in her eyes.

"Yes, please." Moira led her to the couch and when they were seated Felicity set down her purse before she spoke.

"I got a call this morning from Dana White with the UFC and they were going to pull Oliver’s invitation to fight. I went to Dana's office and it seems that Laurel paid him a visit after Oliver's last fight and is threatening to disclose to their benefactors that Oliver and I are dating. Dana was concerned that they would pull their backing because of me being Oliver's manager."

Felicity saw Moira's eyes fill with anger and her body stiffen as she started to talk. "I had to tell Dana that I would stop seeing Oliver in exchange for him being kept in the fight."

Moira stood and walked a few steps away before she turned back to Felicity. "Are you going to break things off with my son?"

"No! At least I don't want to, but I can't jeopardize his career either." Felicity said. "I love your son so much. If I have to stop seeing him to help him advance his career then that is what I will do. But I am hoping I won't have to do that." 

Moira's eyes were still angry but curiosity showed as well. 

"Moira, I have always been a person who fights. I don't give in to anyone, especially when someone is trying to take something, I have worked so hard for. Normally I am only fighting for myself, but this time I am also fighting for Oliver. That is new for me." She stood and walked closer to Moira. "Laurel is not going to give up until she destroys Oliver's life. She blames him for Sara's death and nothing is going to make her see things differently."

"Yes. I had a little talk with Miss Lance after Oliver' fight the other night. I guess she didn't get my message after all." Moira said, her voice tight with anger.

"I can't hurt Oliver. The thought of breaking things off with him makes me ache in my chest. The thought of hurting him..." her voice cracked and Moira's eyes softened as she looked at her.

"You are not going to have to do that Felicity. Robert and I are going to help you and we are going to make sure that Laurel can never hurt you or Oliver, ever again." Her voice was hard and cold and Felicity wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek.

"Thank you. I was hoping you would say that. I have an idea that I think will take care of Laurel, but I need you and Robert to play along."

"You know Felicity, I liked Sara. She was sweet and she adored my son. His happiness has always been the most important thing to me." Moira said. "But I see the way he looks at you and how he is around you. You make him happier than I have ever seen him. You are good for him." She gently cupped Felicity's face in her hands. "You are his true love."

Felicity's eyes teared as they looked at each other with true understanding, and she wiped the tears away from her face before they sat down to go over the details.

Felicity proceeded to explain her idea to Moira and as she spoke, she saw a new gleam come into Moira's eyes. It was look of admiration and respect and by the time she was done Moira smiled at her and said, "Oh Felicity. Robert and I are going to take great delight watching you take Laurel down."

Felicity smiled feeling 100% better. Now there were two other people she needed to convince.

***

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door after receiving a text from her that she wanted him to meet her at her apartment. They had a couple of hours before they were supposed to meet Tommy and Slade, and Oliver had to say he was a little concerned by the sound of her voice. 

When she opened the door, he saw a strange look on her face, and he shut the door behind him before he pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with emotions he could not begin to understand.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked. 

She gave him watery smile, her nerves kicking in as she thought of everything, she needed to tell him. "Not exactly, but it will be."

She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch and then she started talking. As Oliver heard about Laurel and what she had done he became so angry he stood and started pacing. Felicity tried to calm him down and proceeded to tell him about her talk with his mother and their plan. She could see his fists clenching and unclenching and she waited patiently to see what he would say.

"I don't know Felicity. Maybe I should try to go and talk to her, just the two of us." Oliver said trying to figure out another way.

"Oliver you talking to her is not going to stop her. If she cannot have you, she wants to destroy you. To destroy us. I can't let that happen. I won't." Felicity stood and walked over to him, her voice entreating him to listen to her and to trust her.

"This is the only way we can take care of her for good. We can get her out of our lives." Felicity placed her hands on his forearm and as he looked down into her beautiful face, he knew she was right. Nothing he could say was going to change Laurel's view of what happened that night and he gently took her hands in his holding them between them.

"You know I am going to hate every single minute of this." he said with a slight growl to his voice.

Felicity smiled. "So, will I but we have to think of the end game here Oliver."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her before he placed his forehead to hers. "Do I at least get tonight with you?"

Felicity laughed, "Of course. Plus, we have to talk to Tommy and Slade."

Oliver nodded. "Ok."

Felicity smiled and hugged him close to her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She was ready to get this idea going so they could get it over with and she could not wait until they tore Laurel apart.

***

Felicity and Oliver spent the evening with Tommy and Slade. They filled them in on the plan and Tommy gave a wicked grin as the details were hashed out among them. He had never liked Laurel. She always seemed vindictive and the fact she was always trying to hurt Oliver angered him. The plan Felicity had was brilliant and he found he was looking forward to his part in the elaborate charade.

Slade lifted his beer in a toast to Felicity and said, "Oliver, I don't know how you deserve this brilliant woman but let me just say that if you ever let her go, I will beat your ass my friend."

They all laughed and toasted and the evening passed quickly. Tomorrow they would put their elaborate plan into play but tonight she was with Oliver and tonight she was going to enjoy every single minute she could squeeze out.

Hugging their friend’s goodbye at the end of the evening, Tommy pulled Oliver aside before they left. "Look Oliver I know starting tomorrow that this is going to be hard on you, but I promise, I will look out for her, ok."

Oliver gave his friend a concerned look, “Are you sure you are ok with doing this Tommy?”

Tommy looked at Oliver, his eyes more serious than Oliver ever remembered seeing them. “Oliver, you are like my brother. I see how happy Felicity has made you man. Nothing is going to stop me from helping you both.”

Oliver heard the sincerity in Tommy's voice and he clasped him on the shoulder with brotherly affection. "Thanks man.”

They hugged and then Oliver took Felicity's hand and they walked back to his apartment. They had one more call to make before the evening was over and as Oliver dialed Thea's number and put her on speaker phone, he realized just how much Felicity was sacrificing and doing for him. No one had ever gone to the lengths she was going to for him, and he wanted to make sure that before the night was over, she knew just how much he appreciated her.

Thea and Roy both agreed to the plans that had been made, even going to far as to make sure they stayed in town for the duration of the "charade". Luckily both were done with fights for a couple of weeks and so they could focus their sole attention on helping "take care of" Laurel.

As they hung up the phone Oliver walked over and gently cupped Felicity's face in his hands. "How the hell am I going to go without touching you or kissing you?" He kissed her lips softly and then worked them down the side of her neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"It's hopefully only going to be for a week, and just think of how great things will be between us when this is all over. No more Laurel." she kissed him back. "No more worrying." She kissed him again. 

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, and started to undress her slowly. He wanted to remember every single thing about her. The freckle he had discovered on her left shoulder blade. How she flushed soft pink when she was aroused. How her body would tremble when they were joined together as one and as he stripped off his clothes he marveled at how much he loved her. He picked her up and laid her on his bed before he laid down beside her.

He kept the kisses slow and languid and they both let their hands explore each other knowing it was going to be five days before they would be able to touch each other again. Five days before they could kiss the other's lips. 

Oliver settled himself between her thighs as he kissed her neck, letting his scruff dance underneath her jaw as he moved around to the other side, the trail of kisses warm and wet. Felicity held him close to her, her knees moving up around his waist and as they loved each other expressing with their hands and lips everything they could not say, their need for each other took over. 

She felt him growing hard against her and her body responded with a wetness and aching that only he could fill. He kissed her deeply as he slid into her slowly, and keeping a slow rhythm they moved together. Their bodies met and retreated as their sighs and moans passed their lips and as they both climbed toward mutual release, they both whispered, "I love you!"


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a glance, a look, as they walked into the evening venue. It was supposed to be a simple meet and greet for the fighters that would be participating in the UFC Fight Night, a way to promote the fight, but for them it was different. Tonight, was the night they would put their plan into motion. Tonight, was the night they would break up. Felicity had made sure to have MMA Magazine invited to the event, knowing Laurel would be sent to cover it. They needed her to be there to see their "public" break up.

Moira and Robert followed close behind them and Tommy and Slade would be arriving soon. All the players would be in place, and when Felicity saw Laurel across the room. She knew it was time. She felt Oliver squeeze her hand, they both mouthed I love you's before they walked into the room, and then the fireworks began.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Oliver said loudly. They were standing near the bar and he knew after this scene he would need a drink.

"What did you expect Oliver? I can't continue to date my client." Felicity said, anger tinging her voice. She drew on the anger she felt at Laurel for them having to go through with this charade and the days to come. Her one consolation was that Laurel was going to pay.

"So that's it? We're done?" Oliver asked looking flabbergasted.

"I think we were done a few weeks ago Oliver." Felicity said coldly. 

"You might also want to consider getting a new manager." she said and then turned and walked across the room, away from him. Robert and Moira took their cue as did Tommy and Slade and Robert and Moira approached Oliver with a puzzled expression on their faces. 

"Oliver, what is going on?" Moira asked.

"Felicity and I broke up." he said and ordered a whiskey. He needed it.

"What? Why?" she asked. 

"She said it was too hard dating someone that she was representing. And things have been a little rocky between us for days now." he said, making sure those around him heard. Robert glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Laurel watching them with hawk like precision. Good.

"This is probably for the best son." Robert said. "You need to focus on your fighting right now."

Oliver downed his drink and then turned toward the room. He saw Tommy approaching Felicity and as much as he knew it was an act, he felt his muscles tense when Tommy put his arm around her, comforting her.

"You ok Felicity?" Tommy whispered. It looked almost as if they were intimate and that was exactly what they wanted everyone to see.

"I am fine Tommy. We have to take care of Laurel once and for all and I know this will do the trick." she whispered back and feeling his arm tighten around her she settled against him.

"Oliver needs to calm down, he looks like he wants to kill me." Tommy joked as he glanced in Oliver's direction. 

"Well maybe her seeing a little bit of jealousy will be good. That way she will become more convinced that I might move on with you." Felicity said.

Slade approached Oliver as Robert and Moira started to work the room, knowing they would be questioned about what just happened and planning to tell anyone who asked. "Come on man. Why don't you get a drink? There are a ton of pretty ladies here that I am sure would be glad to help mend that broken heart of yours."

Oliver ordered another drink and Slade said, "Laurel is heading this way. You’re on man." He took his drink as she approached and lifting it to her in acknowledgement walked away leaving them alone.

"Oliver, you and your manager decide to call it quits?" Laurel asked cattily.

"I really don't feel like dealing with you tonight Laurel. Please go away." Oliver said, keeping his eyes on the bar mirror.

Laurel settled next to him ordering herself a martini. "I know what it is like to nurse a broken heart Oliver and I seem to remember a time when you didn't mind sharing a drink with me." 

Oliver turned to look at her, schooling his expression. "That was before you started trying to destroy my life." he said bitterly.

Laurel looked at him, seeing his gorgeous blue eyes, "I'm sorry about that Oliver. But we both know you and my sister should never have been together. I mean come on, the night she died you came to see me."

"You asked me to Laurel." Oliver said, trying to keep a little bit of the exasperation out of his voice. He had to be careful with her. 

"Oliver you would not have come to see me if you didn't want to." she said and gave him a soft smile.

"What's your point Laurel?" he asked.

Laurel stood up next to him, "My point is Oliver that you and I have always been drawn to each other. Now that you are no longer with.... her, maybe we can give things another try."

Felicity stared daggers into Laurel as she saw her place a hand on Oliver's arm. Tommy noticed her tension and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's just an act Felicity."

"I know Tommy, but it still doesn't mean I like to see her put her grimy hands on him." She said tightly. 

"Come on Smoak. Let's dance." Tommy said, and tugged on her hand pulling her out to the dance floor. He pulled her easily into his arms, but not too close and they swayed to the music. 

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good dancer Merlyn." Felicity said finally smiling.

"It's a gift." he said and grinned. Then he whispered in to her ear, "Don't worry, Moira is on her way over to them now." He turned Felicity so she could watch the show.

Moira took her queue and approached Oliver and Laurel with Robert right behind her. Oliver had let Laurel's hand stay on his arm, hoping she would think they might have a shot and he almost sighed in relief when his mother and father approached them.

"Laurel, fancy seeing you here." Moira said and saw Laurel tense and quickly remove her hand from Oliver's arm.

"Moira, Robert. Nice to see you." Laurel said. 

"It seems you didn't take our little talk the other day seriously." Moira said. 

Oliver feigned surprise, "What talk?"

Laurel looked smugly at Moira, "It seems your mother took it upon herself to warn me away from you and Felicity after your last fight." 

Oliver looked at his mother, "Is this true?"

"Oliver all Laurel has done is try to tear you down since the moment you returned to fighting. I wanted her to know that we were not going to tolerate that and she needed to back off." Moira said defensively.

Oliver stepped a little closer to Laurel, the move making him seem like her ally. "I can handle things on my own mother, please stay out of it."

Moira looked a little surprised as did Robert. "We were only trying to protect your relationship with Felicity son", Robert said.

"Felicity and I are over Dad. We have been for a while. It's time for me to move on." He looked down at Laurel. "Laurel would you care to dance?"

She smiled salaciously and placed her hand in the crook of the arm he offered her. "I would love to." 

They walked to the dance floor and Laurel looked back over her shoulder at Moira and Robert with a smug expression on her face.

"Oh, you just enjoy yourself Miss Lance. By the time we are all done with you, you won't be able to get a job interviewing rats in the sewer." Moira said with a smirk of her own.

Felicity saw Oliver move to the dance floor with Laurel and she tried not to stare. She had to admit the woman was beautiful but knowing the vile personality that lay underneath made her see Laurel only as a snake that they needed to get rid of and soon.

Laurel placed her arms around Oliver’s neck and he tried not to flinch. "Oliver I am so very glad you asked me to dance." 

He gave her a wooden smile, "I'm sorry that my mother warned you away from me. The last few weeks have been tense."

"Oh, that is ok. Maybe you and I can get out of this party early tonight and go somewhere that we can be alone for a while." she said stroking her finger down his neck. 

Oliver tried very hard not to pull away from her touch. "I can't tonight Laurel but would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

Laurel smiled brightly. Maybe her plan was finally starting to work. Maybe, just maybe she still had a chance with Oliver. She looked over to see Felicity in the arms of Tommy Merlyn and they looked mighty chummy. 

"I would love to." she said. They danced through the rest of the song and then Oliver excused himself to go talk to some of the fighters around the room, promising her he would call her tomorrow. She walked over and wrote her number on a napkin and placed it in his jacket pocket, letting her hand linger on his chest. 

"I cannot wait." she whispered, and Oliver walked off.

She glanced once again at Felicity and saw her eyes watching her. She smiled smugly in her direction, her face clearly telling Felicity everything she needed to know.

***

The evening moved along quickly and as Oliver worked the room, he found he was glad they had come to the event. Despite what they had to do he was meeting a lot of big names in the industry and as he talked with each new fighter, he figured out just what a miracle Felicity had pulled by getting him into this fight.

Oliver was talking with his mother when he saw Felicity heading toward the hallway door and he glanced around before slipping out the door at his side. He wanted to see her and just talk to her for a moment. He saw her making her way down the hall and he followed her quickly before he saw her slip into a door, leaving it slightly ajar. He peeked his head in, and before he could react someone had grabbed his tie and tugged him into a kiss. 

Oliver recognized Felicity's scent immediately and he closed the door before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. He pulled back with a gasp of air and then laughed when he saw they were in a utility closet.

"Wow, pretty stealthy there Smoak." he said as he walked her back to press her against his body and the wall. 

"Well a girl has to take advantage of any opportunity she can Mr. Queen." she said with a grin. "Plus, I needed to make sure and wipe that smug bitches' touch off of you and remind you of whom you still love." She kissed him again, deeply and they parted, panting.

"Oh, that is not something I will ever forget Miss Smoak." he said. He pressed his hips into hers and the pleasure shot fissures of electricity through them both.

"Did she take the bait, or should I say take you?" Felicity asked with a fake look of anger.

"Oh, she took it hook, line and sinker. We are going to dinner tomorrow." he said, letting his hands slide down to her hips.

"Good." she said and sucked his bottom lip between her own.

"You and Tommy were acting awfully cozy." he said as he bucked his hips against her playfully.

"I have to sell the fact that I have moved on and Mr. Merlyn is doing a fantastic job of helping me with that." she said.

Oliver growled deep in his chest, "Then maybe I need to remind YOU of who you love Miss Smoak. Maybe you need a reminder of just what you will be missing the next few days." Oliver's hands slid down the outside of her thighs as he leaned down and kissed her again. Their need for each other erupted and as he slid his hands back up and under her skirt, Felicity felt her insides turn to molten heat. 

"You’re going to have to be quick Mr. Queen before someone realizes we are gone." she panted as he tugged down her panties. He knelt in front of her as she stepped out of them and then he placed them in his pants pocket. 

"Oh, I plan on it being hard and quick." he said. Felicity hurried to undo his belt and button before sliding down his zipper and as she pushed down his pants slightly, he was already hard and ready for her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her and soon, he was thrusting hard and quick, just like he promised.

Oliver exited the closet a few moments later with an I love you before he headed down the hall, straightening his clothing. Felicity made her way to the bathroom to check her make-up and then made her way back to the room. 

The rest of the evening went quickly and as they all left for the evening the one thing that was on Oliver and Felicity's mind, that made them both ready to get this over with was they were not leaving together.


	29. Chapter 29

Felicity walked into her office the next morning and she was grumpy. She was grumpy because she had hardly gotten any sleep last night. She had realized pretty quickly that she had gotten use to sleeping next to Oliver and that sleeping without him was not as easy as she thought it would be, so she had barely slept at all.

Curtis watched her walk by without saying a word and he decided to steer clear until she called him into her office. She had informed him of what was going on in case anyone called with questions about the break-up, particularly media.

Felicity sat down at her desk and hearing her phone ding, she pulled it out and found a text from Oliver.

_O: I missed you last night._

_F: I missed you too._

_O: Tonight, is the dinner with Laurel. Can I call you afterwards?_

_F:  Yes._

_O:  At least I get to see you._

_F:  Yes, but I have to act like I am with Tommy._

_O:  Remember why we are doing this._

_O:  Are you moping?_

_F:  Yes_

_Oliver laughed when he saw her response and said._

_O: Just four more days._

_F:  I cannot wait._

_O: I love you._

_F:  I love you too._

Felicity sighed as she set down her phone. She was glad that Oliver's dinner with Laurel was happening tonight but it didn't make her mood any better and so she called Curtis into her office a little gruffly.

Curt took a seat and Felicity asked him about her day. 

"So, Dana sent over a courier and Oliver's papers for Fight Night were inside. He said that Oliver's fight will be the last one of the night." Curtis said, knowing the news would be good for her to hear.

"The last fight of the night? Really?" Felicity said surprised.

"Yep." Curtis said and heard her say "Yes!"

"Also, you are having lunch today with Thea Queen and then after lunch you have a call with Lyla about Oliver's PT." Curtis placed the calendar on her desk and he gave her a sympathetic look. He could see she was tired. 

"No sleep last night?" He asked. 

Felicity laid her head on her arms on her desk. "No. I don't understand. I use to be able to sleep on my own just fine."

"Maybe it's not the sleeping alone but the reason your sleeping alone that is the problem." Curtis said.

Felicity lifted her head and looked at him. "Well that does have a little something to do with it. Did you make the reservation for Tommy and I tonight at The Mexican Rose?"

"Yes, and I made Oliver's reservation for the same time." Curtis said.

"Ok good. Thank you, Curtis." Felicity looked at the papers before her and decided the best thing she could do to get her mind off of things was work.

Curtis gave her an understanding look and then walked back out to his office. He decided to hold her calls for that morning, because it was going to be a long day.

***

Felicity walked into the diner where she had agreed to meet Thea for lunch. Her morning had been so frustrating so she was looking forward to spending time with the younger Queen. They had become friends during the time Felicity had been working and dating Oliver and they would meet for lunch periodically whenever Thea wasn't traveling.

She walked up to the booth and Thea hugged her with a smile as they sat down. They both ordered coffee and sandwiches and then Thea looked at Felicity. She could see the dark circles under her eyes and she knew being apart from her brother was taking its toll on Felicity.

"You look like hell." Thea said. She was never one to mince words and she was not about to start.

"Thanks." Felicity said sarcastically.

"Felicity are you going to be able to handle tonight?" Thea asked concerned.

"Yes. Thea, we have to get rid of Laurel and this is the only way I see getting her out of your brother's life for good."

"I know, but you and my brother both look like death warmed over." Thea said.

"Did you see him?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"This morning. He looks just as bad as you. He misses you."

"It's only been a night and I miss him too." Felicity admitted.

"You know when Sara died Oliver had resigned himself to being alone. He didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone again. And then he met you. Felicity you changed his life. He smiles now. He's happy."

"He makes me happy too." Felicity's look turned soft as she thought of him.

"Have you thought about what you are going to say to him tonight?" Thea asked. 

"I am just going to go with what comes naturally and see where it goes." Their food arrived and they ate as they talked about the evening and how things would hopefully go. They also talked about Thea and Roy and Felicity smiled as she saw the look on Thea's face every time, she said his name.

They finished their lunch and Felicity knew she had to get back for a conference call so she gave Thea a huge hug and they decided to talk soon. 

Felicity walked back to her office and soon the afternoon flew by as she immersed herself in her phone call and what work she had left for the day. She had to leave to go home and change, as Tommy was picking her up at 6:30 p.m. She said goodbye to Curtis and he wished her luck as she hurried into the elevator. 

***

Oliver dressed his nerves a little frayed as he thought of having to spend the evening with Laurel. The only saving grace was that he would get to see Felicity. The hard part was going to be acting like he didn't care. He grabbed his keys and took a deep breath before he walked out to drive to the restaurant. He had told Laurel he needed to meet her there because he wanted as little time alone with her as possible. 

He walked into the restaurant, having arrived a few minutes early and ordered himself a whiskey. He was going to need it. He saw Laurel enter the restaurant and telling himself silently it was time to act, he put on a smile and when she approached, he kissed her cheek.

"You look lovely." he said as he took the seat across from him. She ordered a wine and smiled at him. 

"You look handsome tonight Oliver. How was your training session?" He had told Laurel that he needed to drive due to training with John and luckily, he had done just that earlier in the day.

"It's going good. He is working on some new moves with me for fight night." Oliver took a sip of his whiskey, the liquid burning down his throat. He tried to prepare himself for how the evening would go, hoping that Laurel would start to think he wanted to see her.

They carried on a conversation and as they ordered their food, Oliver prayed Tommy and Felicity would arrive soon.

***

Felicity heard her doorbell ring and checking her reflection one last time she opened it with a smile. Tommy look handsome in a hand tailored suit and he gave her a polite kiss on the cheek as she got her purse and locked the door as they left. 

"You look lovely Felicity." he said as he led her down to his car.

"Why thank you Tommy, you look nice as well." He helped her into the car and then slipped into the driver’s seat and pulled from the curb.

"So, do you know how you are going to handle things tonight?" he asked.

"Well I want Laurel to think we are together together so we are going to have to step up our game a little." She was a little nervous about what they needed to do tonight, but they needed to make Laurel believe they were a couple.

"Does Oliver know that I am going to kiss you?" Tommy asked. He sure hoped Oliver did because he had a feeling that things would turn bad if he didn't.

"Yes, I told him. He is not happy about it." 

Tommy grinned, "Well I get to kiss a beautiful woman so I have no complaints." 

Felicity laughed and she knew Tommy was trying to make her feel more comfortable. As they pulled up to the valet, he walked around and opened her door and then put his hand at her back.

"You ready to put on an act Miss Smoak?"

"Ready when you are Mr. Merlyn."

***

Oliver took a bite of his food as Laurel continued to tell him about a fighter, she had interviewed that had been KO'd by the first punch. She suddenly stopped talking and was looking toward the door and he saw her eyes grow wide at whoever was standing there. But he knew exactly who was standing there, and as he turned his head Tommy leaned down and kissed Felicity. 

Oliver felt pure rage rush through is veins and he had to work hard to tamper it down. He knew they were acting, that it was not real, but seeing someone else kiss Felicity hit him in his gut. 

"Isn't that Felicity and Tommy Merlyn?" Laurel asked with a smirk. She was surprised to see them here, but seeing Felicity kissing Tommy had been a good thing. She could feel Oliver moving closer to being hers.

"Yes." Oliver bit the words out as he turned back to her.

The maitre'd started to lead Tommy and Felicity to their table and it led right past Oliver and Laurel. Oliver braced himself for what was to come.

"Oliver, what a surprise seeing you here." he heard Tommy's voice and putting on his best poker face he turned toward them. He felt the air leave his lungs as he looked up into Felicity's blue eyes. She looked stunning. He tried not to focus on Tommy's hand on her back as he looked at them.

"I see it didn't take you long to move on Oliver." he heard Felicity say, and the ice in her voice was real. Seeing him sitting there with Laurel had made her heart lurch. She wanted the bitch out of their lives and away from Oliver.

"I could say the same for you Felicity. And with my best friend." he said. 

"I couldn't help it. Tommy has been so wonderful during the last few days." She let her hand caress his cheek and he smiled at her as Oliver glared and Laurel smirked.

"You get around fast Miss Smoak." Laurel piped up and Felicity turned a deadly stare to her.

"Oliver was just a brief fling Miss Lance. It was time to move on." She turned to Tommy, not able to stomach Laurel any longer. "Can we go to our table Tommy?"

"Sure. You guys have a good evening." Tommy said and then led her to their table. 

He heard her let out a shaky breath and he placed a hand over hers. "Breath Felicity. Everything is going to be just fine."

She knew he was right, and she gave him a small smile, but she found she had lost her appetite.

***

Oliver reached into his pocket and turned on the recorder that Felicity had given to him a few days before. He was hoping to gain Laurel’s trust even more after that little scene and get some admissions from her before the night was over. He was not disappointed.

"Can you believe that bitch?" Laurel said. "How could you have been with her?"

"It was a lapse in judgement. I had not been with a woman since Sara." he said. 

"You know when I paid Tom and Emily to try to break you two up, I didn't know if it was going to work. But now I am glad I did." She said and placed her hand on top of his on the table.

"Laurel, can I ask you a question? Why did you accuse me of cheating on Sara and of killing her? You know neither of those things are true, right?"

“I do, and I am sorry Oliver. I was hurt. I couldn't believe that you and Sara were dating and every time I saw you with her it was hard for me. I wanted to make you suffer like I had suffered."

Oliver continued to get her to talk the tape recorder taping all of the admissions she was making. He soon turned it off, having gotten everything that he needed and as they finished their meal, he got a call on his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom." Oliver said into the phone. "Sure, I can be there in about 15 minutes? Ok, bye."

"Laurel, I am sorry but that was my Mother and she and my Father need me to stop by and take care of some family business." He stood as he saw the disappointed expression on her face. "I had a great time tonight; can I call you?"

He guided her to the door trying to act interested and she turned to him with a smile. "Sure, I would love that."

He kissed her on the cheek and then told her he would be in touch soon, before he had the valet bring their cars. He placed Laurel into the driver's seat and smiled. "Be careful." She waved as she drove off and he let out a breath of relief, so very glad the evening with her was over. 

He jumped into his car and feeling the key that was in his pocket headed to Tommy's apartment. 

***

Felicity and Tommy had watched as Oliver and Laurel left the restaurant. Oliver had signaled to them that he had what they needed when he left and Felicity felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. Just a couple of more days and this would all be over and Laurel would be out of their lives for good.

Tommy walked her to the valet and helped her into the car before he drove to his apartment. He had a surprise for Felicity when they got there and he smiled as he thought of the look on her face when she saw it.

He parked, letting the doorman know he would be coming right back and to keep the car idling at the curb and he walked her through the doors and up to his apartment. She had a confused look on her face when they pulled up and he told her just to trust him as they made their way to his door. He kissed her cheek and told her to knock and then have a good evening, before he winked and walked away.

Felicity looked at his door and softly knocked wondering what he was up to? Why had he driven her here and left?

She looked up in surprise as the door opened and her heart skidded into her chest when she saw Oliver standing there. His had removed his suit jacket and his tie was undone and he looked as sexy as hell.

He took her hand and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. 

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Tommy and I worked this out so I could see you tonight without Laurel or anyone growing suspicious." he said and kissed her deeply. 

She smiled into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. 

It was just what she needed.


	30. Chapter 30

Felicity walked into work the next morning feeling better than she had the day before. Her evening with Oliver had been just what she needed, and even though they had to part late that night, it had been with their end goal in their sights. Oliver had played the recording of Laurel for her and she knew based on the information they had that they had her exactly where they wanted her.

Felicity walked past Curtis' desk and told him to be in her office in the about 10 minutes. She had the recordings of Laurel in her hands and she had a few things she wanted to get done today.

Curtis grabbed her calendar and walked into her office. He could see she seemed more rested and he sat across from her with a knowing grin. "Good night last night?"

Felicity smiled. "Yes. Not only did I get some time with Oliver but we got what we needed from Laurel. Now I need you to call and set up three meetings for me today. I want to meet with Adrian Chase first so I can get the restraining order into play. Then I need to meet with Dana White and last, please call MMA Magazine and get me a meeting with the Laurel's boss for late this afternoon."

Curtis took his notes as she spoke and seeing the meetings she was setting he knew the plan was in full swing. He stood and walked back to his desk as Felicity got to work. She wanted to get a few things done regarding Fight Night for Oliver since they only had a week before the fight began. Felicity also remembered that her Mother and Quentin would be in town tonight and even though they had been informed of the fake break up, they did not know the plan for Laurel. Oliver wanted to talk to Quentin face to face since Laurel was his daughter and she prayed he would understand.

Curtis buzzed her a few minutes later to tell her that Adrian would be there to see her at 11 a.m., and she texted Oliver to let him know they were making progress.

She smiled to herself, finally seeing some light at the end of a long tunnel.

***

Oliver worked through some stretches as Lyla observed. She had been pleased with how far his therapy had come and she was excited to tell John that Oliver was eligible for some new moves that John had been holding back. She saw her husband walk into the room as Oliver moved to the treadmill to warm up and she gave him a kiss with a smile.

"How's he coming?" John asked, indicating Oliver.

"I can say with absolute certainty that he will be done with his PT in three weeks for good." Lyla looked up at John with a smile.

Oliver heard what she said and he stopped the treadmill, a look of disbelief on his face. "Did I hear you right? No more PT in three weeks?"

Lyla walked over and gave Oliver a reassuring smile. "That is right. I mean we need to get you checked out by the doctor before then but I have every confidence in the world that you will be released."

Oliver felt a wave of relief wash over him. The accident was almost behind him and he could not wait until Laurel was out of their lives and he could focus on fighting and Felicity.

***

Felicity smiled as she saw Adrian walk into her office. He had become a friend of hers when she first got into the business and he was one of the best lawyers in Starling. She shook his hand and he kissed her cheek as they sat down to talk. 

"Felicity what can I do for the prettiest manager in Starling?"

"I need your help in drawing up a restraining order and a letter threatening to prosecute for defamation of character." She said and he could tell by the look on her face she was dead serious.

"Is someone bothering you?" he asked frowning.

"No. A reporter is harassing one of my clients and I have her on tape testifying to that. I also have her on tape confessing to setting up an ex to break up him and his current..........." she paused for a moment. "His current girlfriend."

Adrian gave her a soft smile. He had heard through the grapevine that Felicity was dating one of her clients and he had a hunch the "girlfriend" was her. "Who is the client?"

"Oliver Queen." Felicity could tell he was curious but being the lawyer he was and the friend he was, he got right down to business. She was thankful for that.

"So ok, give me the full story and don't leave anything out." Adrian took out his notepad and got to work.

Felicity stood and walked Adrian to the elevators after they discussed the plan moving forward. He was going to prepare the paperwork for both the restraining order and the letter warning of defamation, and she kissed his cheek as he left telling her he would be in touch. It felt good to have those two things in motion and now she needed to prepare for her meeting with Dana White. She had some things to share with him, before Oliver’s fight in a week.

Curtis informed Felicity she was to meet Dana at his office, so she grabbed her purse and headed to the meeting. She had the recording in her purse and she wanted to make sure that the MMA was fully aware of everything that Laurel had been up to with Oliver. She hoped to have Laurel banned from any MMA events and by doing so then she could go to Laurel’s boss and let him also know what their reporter had been doing in her spare time.

She took a deep breath as she walked into Dana’s office and she shook his hand before taking a seat. She proceeded to tell him of Laurel’s harassment of Oliver and the stunt she had pulled with Tom and Emily and then she let him hear the confessions straight from Laurel’s own mouth. Dana was floor. He immediately made a call to his event organizers and had her blacklisted from every fight, MMA event and Felicity smiled as her plan started to come together.

She thought for a moment before she brought up the final subject. “Dana, one last thing I wanted to talk to you about was my relationship with Oliver Queen. I broke things off with him because he deserves to fight in Fight Night.”

Dana knew where she was going with this and he sat back in his seat for a moment giving her look of thought and then he said. “Felicity let me worry about the backers for the fight. Let me talk to them, ok?”

“Thank you, Dana.” She stood and as he walked her to the door, he stopped her with a hand on her elbow. “Love is worth any sacrifice Felicity.” She smiled and then walked out feeling better about her future with Oliver.

 

***

Felicity stood in the lobby at MMA Magazine waiting to see Carol Anderson. She was Laurel’s boss and had agreed to see Felicity that afternoon. She was sure by now that Carol had received a call from Dana and when she was ushered into Carol’s office, she could tell by the woman’s face that she was right.

She proceeded to fill Carol in on everything that had transpired with Laurel since the accident and playing the recording for her told Carol about the restraining order and the letter regarding defamation of character.  Carol gave Felicity a thoughtful look and agreed to take action and Felicity smiled as she walked down the steps of the office building, her plan in full affect.

She walked back into her office and Curtis could see by the look on her face that she had a good morning. She decided to finish up some of her paperwork before she headed home for the day. She needed to get ready for this evening with her Mom and Quentin.

She walked into her apartment and stood in her closet trying to decide what to wear for the evening. They were going to do dinner at her apartment to keep things simple and quiet and Felicity hoped that the talk with Quentin would go well tonight. He seemed to understand the unrational way his daughter had been reacting to Oliver and with the plan in place hopefully he could be there as her father and help her move on.

She heard a knock at her door and smiled when she looked through the peephole and saw Oliver standing their looking handsomely casual in jeans and a Henley. She opened the door and he kissed her softly as he walked past with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"So, how did things go today?" he asked as he set the wine down and turned to her.

"Perfectly. Dana has banned Laurel from all MMA events and I spoke to Carol her boss today." She walked over and placed her arms around his neck. "Are you nervous about talking with Quentin?”

"No, Quentin has been on my side from day one and had never condoned Laurel's behavior. I am just ready for this whole thing to be over with so I can be with you."

He kissed her lips and she sighed, breathing him in. She was ready for it to be over as well and when they heard a knock at the door and saw her Mother and Quentin standing outside, she gave him one last peck on the cheek before letting them in with a smile. There were hugs all around and Felicity hugged her Mother tight, so very happy to see her. She always missed her and giving Quentin a quick hug and peck on the cheek she took her Mother into the kitchen to help finish dinner while Oliver talked with Quentin.

"It's good to see you Oliver. I have been following your fights online. Great job son." Quentin said. There was a hesitation in his voice that Oliver could hear and he wondered what was on Quentin's mind. "Listen Oliver, I want to apologize for my daughter's behavior and that you and Felicity are having to go through this charade of a break up. Since her sister died, she has not been the same Laurel. I think losing both her mother and her sister have taken their toll on her." 

Oliver gave Quentin a sympathetic look. He loved Quentin like a father but he also knew that Quentin had a soft spot when it came to his daughters. "Thank you, Quentin, I appreciate that which is why I need to be honest with you and tell you what is going on with Laurel."  Oliver paused. "Quentin, I have been patient with Laurel and have even given her some leeway because I knew she was grieving but when it started to get out of control, when she started to mess with my fights and my career and with Felicity, I knew something had to change."

He gave Quentin a look of hopeful understanding before he continued. "We finally decided that something needed to be done when she tried to get me thrown out of Fight Night, and I was able to get her to admit to everything she had done not only to thwart my career but to mess with my relationship with Felicity." He placed a hand on Quentin's hands as Quentin bowed his head in understanding. "She is not going to give up until I either return to her or my career is destroyed."

"I know." Quentin said softly.

"That is why we have approached both the MMA and Laurel's job with proof of what she has been doing. She is now banned from any MMA Events or fights and I have requested a restraining order and am having a letter threatening a suit of defamation of character sent to her and MMA Magazine. By tomorrow she will no longer be welcome at any MMA event which will cause her to be moved away from covering any and all MMA Events for the magazine."

Quentin sighed. He should have known something like this would happen. He looked up at Oliver and gave him a sad smile. "I understand why you feel the need to do this son. What can I do?"

Oliver squeezed his hands and said, "We need you to get Laurel to leave Starling for good. I know she has kept an apartment here for when she is here for events but she needs to move on. Because if she comes near me or Felicity again, we will have no recourse but to have her arrested."

Quentin nodded and Felicity's eyes met Oliver's as they walked back into the room. She had filled her mother in on what was happening and Donna walked over to Quentin and put her arm around his shoulders in support. "We will do whatever we can to make sure Laurel moves on." Donna gave Oliver a reassuring smile and Felicity placed an arm around his waist. Things were working just as she had hoped they would and now they could relax and enjoy dinner. 

They all sat down and as they started to eat there was a banging on her door. Felicity frowned as she looked at Oliver and he motioned for her to stay put as he made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and Felicity saw him quickly deflate his chin going to his chest when he saw who was standing there.

"Oliver, who is it?" Felicity asked as she got up concerned.

"It's Laurel."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not update last night. The reunion of Olicity had me watching it over and over. And my updates have been a little more sporatic but should be going back to normal soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Both Felicity and Oliver looked at Quentin before Oliver opened the door. Laurel looked at Oliver with surprise. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be answering HER door, but then her eyes zoned in on Felicity. Rage swept through her as she walked over and said. "What the hell have you done?"

Felicity gave her an innocent look, "I don't know what you mean." Oliver walked over and stood next to Felicity and Laurel's eyes flashed when she saw his protective stance.

"Not only am I banned from any and all MMA Events but because of a threat of a defamation suit, I have been informed by MMA Magazine that they no longer need my services." Laurel's hands were shaking but Felicity did not back down.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question Laurel. It was your actions that have you in this, shall we say predicament."

Laurel took a step toward Felicity but Quentin stepped in and then he turned to Oliver, Felicity and Donna. "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and they all stepped down the hall to Felicity's bedroom as Laurel looked at them in confusion and then back at Quentin.

"Daddy, what is going on? Are you on their side?" She looked confused, hurt, so he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Laurel, we need to talk. Seriously talk." Quentin held her hand in his hoping that he could get across to her what he needed to say.

She looked uncertainly at him. "Laurel, this whole thing against Queen, it has to stop." Quentin took a deep breath. "You know when your mother died, I worried about you girls. You were so young, and I tried my best to be the father and mother that you needed. But I had to work, and I know I was not always there for you. And when Sara died, it killed me. Maybe I should have thought more about what it was doing to you."

Laurel looked at him in surprise. He father was always so strong and to see him doubting himself caused a little bit of reality to creep in. "Daddy, you did everything you could for us and for me." She finally sat down on the couch almost deflated. "All this time I have been blaming Oliver for Sara's death. Maybe I should be blaming myself."

Quentin sat next to her, his look confused. "Laurel, you didn't kill your sister."

"No I but I did delay them leaving. Maybe if I hadn't met with Oliver and they had left earlier or if I had convinced her to go home with me instead of him." Laurel was grasping at straws and Quentin could see she was struggling.

"Laurel, both of us were devastated by your sister's death. But it was an accident, plain and simple. There is no one to blame. Do you understand? And this vendetta against Oliver, it has to stop."

She looked up at him and for the first time in a long time she looked like a lost little girl. He could see the pain in her eyes and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I think it would be good for both of us to get some counseling to deal with your Mom and Sara's loss. Together."

Laurel hugged her Father tight. He was all she had in the world and she was not going to lose him. She kissed his cheek and then looked at him. "Ok."

He stood and pulled her to her feet and gave her one last hug. 

"I’m going to go." She walked toward the door and gave the bedroom door one final look. "Please tell Oliver and Felicity that I won't be bothering them anymore."

Quentin nodded and walked over to her. "I will call and cancel my flight tomorrow so I can stay and help you pack some things. I think you should come and stay with me in Vegas. Ok?"

She nodded and gave him one last watery smile before she walked out. Quentin closed the door behind her and then took a moment before he called out to Oliver. He saw them walk slowly down the hall and when Donna saw his face she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Laurel said to tell you she will not be bothering you anymore. I am going to stay tomorrow and help her pack some things and she is going to stay with me for awhile." He paused and looked at Donna. "We are going to go to some grief counseling."

Donna just nodded her head and pulled him in for another hug and Oliver and Felicity kept their thoughts to themselves. They didn't want to make Quentin's pain any worse than it already was by speaking ill of Laurel. Oliver's arm went around Felicity's waist and he pulled her close. Quentin gave Donna a kiss and looked at Oliver. "I think we are going to go." Oliver walked over and gave Quentin a hug. 

"Thank you so much Quentin for believing in me." Oliver said.

Quentin hugged him tight. "Your a like a son to me Oliver. I will always believe in you."

Felicity hugged her Mom and they promised to come to visit again soon. As the door closed behind them Felicity turned to Oliver with a sigh of relief. She walked over and placed her arms around his waist. "Do you really think she is out of our lives?"

Oliver let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows but if your defamation letter did not do the trick than I have a feeling the restraining order did." He leaned down and kissed her softly before they moved to the kitchen to clean up. 

"We are going to have a lot of left overs", Felicity said as she started to put up the food. They did the dishes together and when the kitchen was nice and tidy Oliver turned to Felicity and gave her an amused look. Her hair was messy and she looked adorably beautiful. 

He walked over and backed her up against the counter. He grinned a seductive grin as she looked at him with a slight surprise before she put her hands behind her and jumped up on the counter. She grabbed his shirt and tugged him between her legs and when his hands fell to her hips she encircled her arms around his neck. "We didn't get to enjoy dessert", Felicity said with a smile. She pulled him close and kissed him deep and his hands tightened on her hips.

"You taste good." Oliver murmured in between kisses.

"Mmmmmm, so do you", she whispered.

She wrapped her legs around his waist moving him closer and he hummed in approval into the kiss. She could feel him pressing hard between her legs and she deepened the kiss as her hands moved into his hair. He loved when she tugged on his hair, and feeling a slight tug made him jerk her hips against him. She kissed down his neck and under his chin before she started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms and he let the shirt fall to the floor. 

She ran her hands over his chest. She loved his chest. The hard muscles, the soft skin and she leaned down and placed a kiss over his heart. When he placed his hand in her hair holding her to him, she moved her mouth down and laved her tongue over his nipple. He groaned as his head fell back and she sucked gently before releasing it and then moving to the other one.. When he looked at her his eyes had darkened even more and he pulled her off the counter, and pulled her skirt up to her waist, before his hands slid under the waist band of her panties and pushed them down her legs. 

She kicked them away and then he was lifting her back onto the counter as he moved to his knees. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and holding her hips let his breath hit her wet core. She whimpered and soon his tongue was sliding up and down her slit. She moaned as she leaned her head back against the cabinet and Oliver pulled her hips a little closer to the edge before he took her clit in his mouth and sucked. 

She cried out as he started swirling his tongue around the nub causing her hips to arch toward him and her hand to grip his hair. 

"Oliver!" she gripped the counter with her free hand as he slid his tongue deep inside of her and soon he was fucking her with his tongue. He licked and tasted her and as she started to tense, her body preparing for the pleasure that was about to engulf her, he suddenly stopped and stood up. She tried to pull him back to her, as he unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper and pushed them down his legs before he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid slowly inside of her and they both let out a moan of pleasure as he filled her. 

He slowly started to move and he kissed her, his tongue sliding inside her mouth, and she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. Soon they were both thrusting against each other and as he hit inside her hard and deep she felt her body tensing again, moving toward the ultimate release. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck as his movements became quicker and harder. She gripped him tight and soon she was crying out as her orgasm hitting her hard from where he had primed her with his mouth. He continued to thrust as she squeezed and pulsed around him and soon he was coming inside of her, his body shuddering. They both were breathing heavy their bodies moving against each other slowly until they stopped, still joined. 

He leaned his head against hers and then he pulled back and looking into her eyes said, "Felicity. Marry me?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a short update but I think you guys will love it. I should have a longer update tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Felicity looked at him in shock. Did he really just ask her that question?

Oliver could see the panic in her eyes and he gently stroked the side of her face, "I'm sorry if that surprised you. But I love you Felicity. You make me happier than I can ever remember being."

Felicity was shaking her head no, she was in denial so he placed his hands on her cheeks so she had to look at him. "Do you love me Felicity?"

Her eyes softened, "Of course I do Oliver. More than anything."

He smiled, "More than ice cream?"

"Well that is a stretch..." she teased. 

He grew serious again. "Will you marry me?" 

Felicity looked into the deep blue of his eyes, they were conveying every emotion he could not put into words and she stroked his cheek. She was still uncertain. She loved him so very much it made her heart ache. She could not imagine her life without him in it. She closed her eyes as the feelings he evoked inside of her collided and then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes." 

It was almost a whisper, so very soft he almost had to strain to hear it. But he knew what he had heard and a smile spread across his face. 

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Oliver hugged her tight and she kissed his neck as he held her close. Then he pulled back and looked at her.

"I don't have a ring to give you today. But I promise you will have one by tomorrow."

She laughed, "No rush." 

"Now that you have said yes, I want my ring on your finger showing everyone just who you are going to marry." They crawled into bed and he played with her ring finger.

"We don't have to let anyone know just yet. We could keep it as secret for awhile." She didn't want to do that. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but she wanted to make sure he was ready to announce it.

"Nope, now that you have said yes, I want everyone to know. We will call Quentin and your mother tomorrow." He kissed her temple as she snuggled into him.

They laid there just enjoying each others company and she looked up at him. "Are you nervous about Fight Night?"

Oliver shook his head, "Not really. In a lot of ways I am excited. Diggle has been showing me some new moves that I never thought I would be able to make. Oh and I did not get a chance to tell you but Lyla thinks I will be released from PT very soon."

She looked at him in surprised wonder, "No more physical therapy?"

"Nope. She said as soon as the doctor releases me I am done."

She grabbed his chin and kissed him soundly. "Well I guess we have a lot to be thankful for and celebrate."

He couldn't argue. They certainly did.

 

***

Felicity woke the next morning to Oliver pulling on his pants. 

"Where are you going?" she asked, groaning.

He kissed her quickly. "I have some things to do."

She tried to grab his arm to pull him back into bed but he quickly side stepped and grinned. "Plus, you have work to do today."

She groaned again and buried her face in her pillow. "Don't remind me."

He pulled on his shirt kissed her one last time before he buttoned it. "I will see you later today. How about we do lunch?"

She smiled as she lounged in the bed, and it took everything Oliver had in him not to climb back in with her. "Ok, text me later."

He grinned at her and walked out. Knowing she was not going to get more sleep she crawled out of bed and walked to the shower. She did have some things she needed to do at the office and so she showered and got dressed casually in pants and a sweater and then headed to her office.

She was whistling as she walked in the door and Curtis looked up at her with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Oohhh, someone is in a good mood this morning. Morning sex?"

She gave him a glare but it carried no heat and threw out as she passed, "No, but excellent pre-engagement sex."

Before she knew it, Curtis was sliding on the marble floors, because he could not get into her office quick enough. "Did.....did you just use the word engagement?"

She shrugged non-chalantly, "I might have."

He hurried over and grabbed her hand, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play with me you know what, the ring!" 

She laughed. "He asked me last night sort of spontaneously, so he did not have a ring with him. He is supposed to give me one today." She sat down at her desk and Curtis sat in front of her.

"Oh, the sex was that good? Little Oliver pulled so much blood from his brain he had to propose?" Felicity rolled her eyes.

"All kidding aside Felicity. I am so very happy for you." Curtis walked around and she stood and hugged his neck. "You deserve to be happy Felicity."

He turned and walked to the door, "Not to mention that boy is so fine if you had said no, I would have said yes for you."

She laughed as he walked back to his desk and she sat down and went through her messages. Before she knew it, her stomach was rumbling and her phone beeped just in time.

_O:  Still free for lunch?_

_F:  I am starving. Where do you want to meet?_

_O: Come to my apartment._

_F:  Ok, on my way._

She grabbed her purse and her phone and locking her computer walked to the elevators.

"I am going to lunch Curtis. If you need me call my cell."

She hurried to her car and drove quickly to his apartment. She didn’t know what he had planned but anything that gave her some alone time with him was alright with her.

She knocked on his door and heard some shuffling around inside before he opened the door. She smiled and kissed him as she walked in and then stopped in her tracks. Oliver had placed rose petals all over the living room. They were on the floor, couch, chair tables and he had dimmed the lights. There was a single candle lit in the center of the kitchen table and two place settings and she laughed when she saw the food.

“Thai food!” She set her purse down and he pulled back her chair and then kissed her head before taking a seat across from her.

“Oliver this is all so beautiful.” She smiled as he poured her a glass of wine.

“Well last night was not romantic and if anyone deserves romance it is you Miss Smoak.” She took a sip of her wine and then tasted the food and it was heavenly. Before long they were finishing up and Oliver took their plates to the sink. Then he came back and took her hand and led her to the couch. He had her sit down and then she gasped when he went down on one knee before her. She knew it was his bad knee but it did not seem to be bothering him in the least.

“Oliver….”, she whispered.

“Felicity. I know that I already asked you and you already said yes, but I really want to do this right.” He cleared his throat and continued. “The day I walked into Verdant Gym I was not sure what to expect. What I found was a confident, bossy lady that put me in my place from the first moment I met her. You challenged me but more important you intrigued me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and when we kissed, it was amazing.”

She smiled.

“The more time we spent together the more I fell for you and pretty soon I could not imagine my life or my career without you. You put up with so much from Laurel, from me.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and Felicity’s chest constricted. He opened it and she gasped when she saw a beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond in white gold.

“I don’t know what our future holds or where my career is headed but I know I would not be where I am without you in my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Of growing old with me?”

There were tears streaming down Felicity’s face and she nodded, tears clogging her throat. “Yes!” She finally croaked it out and Oliver grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. He leaned forward and kissed her lips and she grabbed his face and tugged him closer to her.

“I love you so much Oliver. You constantly challenge me and make me smile. I can’t imagine my life without you either.”

She pulled him into a tight hug and smiles curved both of their lips as he picked her up and headed toward the bedroom.

She didn’t make it back to work.


	33. Chapter 33

Felicity walked into Verdant Gym typing away on her phone. She was there to meet with John, Lyla and Oliver regarding Fight Night which was the next day. She wanted to make sure that the moves John was working on were within Fight Nights guidelines and she had some news for them all. She had spent most of the morning talking with Dana White, who was actually becoming a great contact in the business. He had worked some magic with his investors and so Felicity and Oliver were able to date out in the open with no restrictions, especially now with their engagement.

Also, Oliver had talked to Quentin a few days after their engagement. He had been so very happy for them both and assured them again that Laurel would not cause them any problems. She had been in Vegas for a couple of weeks and so far her therapy was going well. Felicity had gotten on the phone and tried to talk to her mother but had barely been able to get a word in edgewise because Donna had been screaming with excitement about the engagement. She told Felicity she would visit soon and they could do some wedding planning. Felicity had hung up the phone looking tired and Oliver had smiled and kissed her, telling her she could handle her mother.

Felicity saw John and Oliver, both shirtless working on the mats and she placed her phone in her purse and took a seat on a bench nearby. She loved watching Oliver train and tried to enjoy it any chance she could get. His moves were fluid and the speed and strength with which he fought always awed her.

She watched as Oliver threw a roundhouse kick at John and smiled as John ducked trying to take Oliver's legs out from beneath him. She wasn't sure if Oliver had seen her yet, so she watched as they circled, throwing punches and kicks. She gasped as suddenly Oliver did a move that seemed to defy gravity. She watched as he took John down and when they parted, both panting and John took off his sparring helmet, she saw a grin on his face. 

"That was great man. You have that move down and THAT is going to help you win tomorrow night." John said as he stood and held out his hand to help Oliver to his feet and Oliver removed his helmet suddenly seeing her sitting there. He smiled and jogged over to her and before she could stop him he leaned down and picked her up hugging her to his chest, his stubble tickling her neck. She squirmed, protesting with a laugh. He was sweaty and he rubbed his face on her with a wicked grin.

"Oliver stop! Your all sweaty." she squirmed amid her laughter and he finally let her feet down but held her to his chest. 

"I thought you liked my sweat." he whispered tickling her again with his stubble. 

She pushed at his arms with a laugh, "Yes when we are at home. Not when I am in my work clothes and have to return to the office.''

John had been watching them with a smile on his face as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his wife. "They look so happy." She spoke softly as they watched them.

"Well I am just glad we were able to get them together." John said with a conspirator wink.

"You think we will ever tell them?" Lyla asked as John placed his arm around her and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Let's keep it our secret." She leaned up and kissed him as Oliver and Felicity made their way over to them.

"Ok, let's go to John's office, we have a lot to discuss for tomorrow night." Felicity flipped back into business mode and they all made their way to John's office.

***

A couple of hours later they had gone through all of the planning for the fight and so Felicity felt it was time to tell them her news. She knew they were going to be excited and she had been waiting all day to share it.

“So I have some news that I received today that I have been dying to share.” Felicity sat forward in her seat. John and Lyla were seated behind John’s desk and Oliver was in the chair next to her. They all looked at her with amused expressions.

She turned to Oliver and smiled so big, her cheeks hurt. “I got a call today from Dana White and they are going to honor you tomorrow night at Fight Night.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“They want to celebrate the fact that you came back against all odds Oliver. You story is a true miracle and the UFC Fight Night executives want to honor that tenacity and hard work. You are going to be presented with a plaque.” They all looked at her with surprised faces, so she continued.

“But that is not even the best part. I spoke with Yao Fei and he has agreed to come and present the plaque to you personally.” She sat back with a satisfied smirk as John, Lyla and Oliver looked between each other in shock.

Lyla smiled, “Oliver that is fantastic news.”

Felicity glanced over at him and he seemed to have gone as still as stone, his face not quite as happy as she thought he would be.

“Oliver man, this is great! No one deserves it more than you. Your story is an inspiration.”

Oliver did not speak and Felicity finally looked at John and Lyla with concern. “Guys can you give us a second?”

John and Lyla nodded and stood and walked out the door closing it behind them. Felicity turned to Oliver and took his hands. “Talk to me Oliver. What is wrong?”

Oliver’s eyes flitted up to hers. He was not sure how to express how he was feeling. He didn’t feel like his story deserved this honor. Yes he had worked hard to get to where he was today. It had been a brutal, painful process but he had come out the other side a better fighter. But something inside of him would not let him enjoy this moment.

“Oliver, hey. Talk to me.” Felicity moved to her knees before him and held his hands.

“Felicity when I was lying in that hospital bed, broken, in pain, not sure if I would ever be able to walk again and definitely not thinking I would ever fight again, I told myself that I had to try my hardest to change my frame of mind, my reality. So I worked hard every single day until I could walk and I kept working until I could walk with little or no pain. And yes that is a good thing, some would say a miraculous thing.” He looked at the woman he loved so very much and his eyes were sad.

“But my heart says I don’t deserve a reward for it. I was fighting to get my life back not for recognition.” He was finding it hard to explain himself, but Felicity being Felicity knew how to cut right to the heart of what he was feeling.

“Oliver, you are a modest man who despite loving to fight stays out of the lime light. You don’t seek attention. Do you remember when we sat down and went over your contract? Several of the points in that contract were regarding public behavior. I was so worried in the beginning because of your reputation. But I found as I got to know you, the real you that I never had to worry about that with you. You are a private person, so I can understand why you might be uncomfortable with receiving this plaque.” She took his face in her hands and looked at him with sincerity.

“But Oliver no one deserves this night more than you do. You have defied odds that would have beaten a normal person. You worked your ass off just to walk again. You have focused on your goal and you are meeting it. Do you know what an inspiration that is to people? What an inspiration that is to me?”

Oliver gave her a lost look. He wanted to see that in himself. He wanted to see himself the way she saw him.

“Oliver you are the most humble person I know. But you are also the strongest and most honorable. If anyone deserves this honor, it is you.”

Oliver looked into her eyes and then he felt a smile spread across his lips. “Ok.”

She smiled back and then gave him a kiss. “You should know by now that I am always right.”

He laughed and pulled her close rubbing his stubble against her face again. She squealed and Lyla and John walked in laughing at the two of them.

“So I guess you talked some sense into him.” John said.

“As much as I could.” Felicity teased.

Felicity grabbed her purse and stood, turning to Oliver. “I have to get back to the office for a meeting but Tommy and Slade are going to meet us at The Tap House tonight for drinks.”

She gave Oliver one more kiss before she said her goodbyes and headed out to her car. Dana White was coming by her office to discuss the particulars of the plaque presentation and she could not wait to hear about it.

***

Oliver walked out to his car with a lightness in his steps. He thought about how far he had come in his life and about the presentation the next night. He could not wait to share the news of the presentation with his family. He was heading to his parents house for lunch with them and Thea and he smiled as the house came into view.

His sister greeted him at the door with a hug and he placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the sitting room. Robert and Moira were already there and Oliver shared the news with a slight blush.

“Oh Oliver that is so wonderful.” Moira walked over and hugged her son. “Do you know how proud your father and I are of you?”

“Your mother is right son. You have worked so hard and your end goal is finally in your sights.” He gave Oliver a hug.

“Yeah big bro. I guess Roy and I will have to pull out our fancy wear for your big night. Congratulations.” Thea hugged his neck and Oliver smiled as they walked in for lunch. It was nice spending some time with his family. They were usually all so busy that it was hard for them to get together.

“So Felicity told me that Laurel has moved to Vegas with Quentin and is getting some much needed therapy.” Moira said as she sipped her wine.

“She is staying with Quentin and he is making sure she gets the help she needs.” Oliver took a bite of his food. He didn't want to talk about Laurel. He had some other good news he had been waiting to share.

“I do have some other news that I have been waiting to tell you guys in person. Something important that is going to change my life.”

They all looked at him with curiosity and he returned their look with a serious expression. “I asked Felicity to marry me and she said yes.”

Shouts of excitement were heard from Thea and Moira as they jumped up from their seats and rushed to hug him again. Robert looked at him with a proud expression.

“She is too good for you big brother. You had better treat her right.” Thea warned.

“You don’t have to worry about that Thea. Now that she has said yes, I don’t plan on blowing it.”

They all spent the rest of the afternoon together and Oliver smiled as he periodically heard Moira and Thea talking about getting with Felicity on the wedding planning.

He looked at his family, his heart full. Everything was falling into place for him, and he found as he sat there that he was actually excited about the presentation the next day.

He was starting to see himself the way Felicity saw him and it felt good.


	34. Chapter 34

Oliver and Felicity walked into The Tap House and grabbed a booth as they waited for Tommy and Slade to arrive. Felicity had a good meeting with Dana and had informed Oliver of a photoshoot not only of just himself, but with Dana as well. They wanted to make sure that everyone knew the UFC was behind Oliver and his come back and for a fighter that was a big deal. 

They both ordered a drink and Felicity looked down at her ring, a smile playing along her lips. Oliver had told her as they lay together in the bed after he proposed that the ring had belonged to his grandmother. His mother had been saving it for him and had given it to him to give to Felicity. When she asked him why he had not given it to Sara he had looked at her and said, "It wasn't meant for her. It was always meant for you. I just had to find my way to you." They had found their way to each other. 

As the waitress returned with their drinks the waitress threw Oliver a smile that made Felicity bristle and when she placed her hand on his shoulder and made a comment about seeing him fight, Felicity was seeing red. She subtly placed her arm through his and lifted her hand with the ring and said, "Honey, you chose the perfect engagement ring, thank you."

The waitress looked at her and seeing Felicity's glare removed her hand quickly and walked off. Oliver looked at her with a smirk. "Jealous much?"

"You bet your cute ass." 

They both looked up as they saw Tommy and Slade approaching the booth and Felicity stood and hugged them both before they all took their seats. Tommy flagged the waitress and soon they were all relaxing with a drink.

"So, tomorrow is the big fight, are you ready brother?" Slade asked as he took a sip of whiskey.

Oliver released a breath. He had to admit he was nervous. "I am feeling really good. Lyla has released me from PT and John and I worked on some new moves that I am going to pull out tomorrow. So overall I am ready." He smiled.

"What about the ceremony? We know how private you are about the accident. You good with it being put in the spotlight?" Tommy asked as he sipped his beer. 

Oliver had been thinking a lot about that since finding out he would be honored. Yes, the accident was a personal thing for him and he never really liked talking about it but he had decided that if he could influence someone who was struggling with making a comeback in whatever profession or life choice they had going on that he could put his story out there. He hoped it would inspire them.

"I can handle the ceremony. I have the best woman and manager by my side." He looked at Felicity and smiled as he took her hand holding it in his lap.

Tommy looked at her and grinned. "Sorry it didn't work out between us Smoak. It's better if I spread this love around to the ladies." He joked, referring to them having to act like a couple. "And I won't tell Queen you thought I was a better kisser." He whispered and grinned and then flinched as Oliver kicked him under the table. "Ouch!"

Slade laughed and looked at Felicity. "Listen, speaking of management, my contract with my manager is up next month. Can I come by your office and talk to you about managing me?"

Felicity looked at Oliver and he shrugged. It was completely up to her.

"Why not Wilson. Call Curtis and make an appointment." She smiled. Slade was a good fighter and he was top in his division. He would be a good addition to her business.

Suddenly Felicity remembered something, "Oh Oliver, don't forget. I have you scheduled for a massage before the fight tomorrow. I will have them come to your dressing room, so we need to plan on being at the venue a couple of hours before the fight."

"A massage, ooohhh. Is she pretty?" Tommy asked.

Slade punched his shoulder. "Put it back in your pants Romeo. Tomorrow is Oliver's day and nothing is going to be done to screw it up."

"Speaking of, since you guys are going to be there tomorrow, can I get your muscles to help me set up some stuff for the photo shoot?" Felicity looked at them expectantly. Tommy and Slade both looked away taking sips of their drinks.

Tommy called over the waitress. "Ummm, waitress? Bring four shots please?"

"Are you avoiding my question and trying to ply me with shots?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

The waitress brought the shots and as they lifted them to toast Slade said, "Muscle boy here and I will be there tomorrow. Just text us the time and where to meet you." She grinned as they held their drinks up.

"To our brother." Slade gave him a serious look. "You deserve this man."  Oliver gave them a small smile and they all downed their shots.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and drinking and by the time they were ready to leave everyone was feeling pretty good.  As Oliver and Felicity walked home, he entwined their hands and brought her ring finger up to hips brushing them over the ring on her finger. "My mother wanted me to tell you to call her about the wedding plans. She is already having the back yard prepared and is driving my dad crazy."

Felicity laughed. They had talked some about the wedding and were planning on having it at his parents’ house in the back yard. His mother had been ecstatic and calling Felicity at least once a week.

"I will be sure and call her and Thea this weekend. Thea left me a voicemail yesterday saying she wanted to discuss colors." They both laughed. "You would think this was her wedding." Felicity loved Thea so much and the fact that she was so involved in the wedding made her happy. She had never had a sister and Thea was like that for her.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "So, are you sure you are ok with tomorrow Oliver?" She looked up at him. She had heard his answer to Tommy's question, but now that they were alone, she wanted to hear his real thoughts. 

"I will be honest, I am a little nervous. But I meant it when I said that if it can inspire someone who is struggling, I am down for that." He gave a small smile. "Other than meeting you something good needs to come from it."

Oliver walked up to his apartment and ushered her inside closing the door behind them. "Quentin and your mother called. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon and will meet us directly at the venue for the fight."

"What about your parents?" Felicity asked.

"They are going to meet us there as well. My Dad made sure they had front row seats and is excited about meeting Yao Fei." He laughed as he remembered his Dad's face when Oliver told him that Felicity had worked it out for them to meet Mr. Gulong.

"Sounds like everything is falling into place." Felicity said as she walked over and placed her arms around his waist. 

"I love you so much." Oliver looked down at her, his arms around her waist holding her tight.

"I love you too Oliver. I am so proud of you." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him softly and he picked her up and she laughed as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I had better get you to bed Miss Smoak. We both have a big day tomorrow. You need your rest." He gave her a lascivious look and she knew that they would not be going to sleep right away.

"Take me to bed Mr. Queen." 

***

Felicity rushed around her office as Curtis stood at her door watching her with wide eyes. He had never seen his boss so nervous and the fact that she was so nervous was making her ask him questions twice.

“So ok, my parents’ tickets will be at will call, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you will meet the masseuse as the front registration table and bring her to Oliver’s locker room?”

“Yes.” Curtis’ voice was dry. He had answered that question just five minutes earlier.

Felicity shuffled through some papers on her desk. “Where is my venue pass?” She lifted papers and shuffled through more as Curtis stepped up and picked up the pass that was sitting right in front of her.

“Felicity relax. Everything is going to be fine.”

She sat down in her chair with a huff. “I just want everything to be perfect. No one deserves this honor more than Oliver.”

Curtis leaned down and smiled, “It IS going to be perfect. I promise.”

She looked up at him and seeing his calm face, she smiled. “Thank you, Curtis. I would be lost without you.”

He smiled as he walked back to his desk, “Trust me, I know.”

Felicity settled in to finish up some paperwork that had arrived that morning and soon time was flying by. She was meeting Oliver at the front door of the venue in about an hour so she was going to stop and pick up some coffee for them both. Her stomach grumbled but eating would have to wait. Oliver never ate before a fight and she was so nervous she didn’t think she would be able to keep anything down.

She cleaned off her desk and then walked out to Curtis’ desk. “Ok, so I will see you there in about half an hour.” She walked to the elevator and headed down to her car.

Today was a big day. This fight would be the catalyst to either push Oliver toward the Championship fight or back to square one and she was unsure of how he would react if he lost this fight. He had been working hard and even though John had assured her Oliver was ready she just hoped it was not too soon.

Felicity stood in line looking at her phone as she waited for her coffee. They were particularly busy today so she was texting Oliver to let him know she would meet him shortly, and then she stiffened as she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

“Hello Felicity.”


	35. Chapter 35

Felicity turned to see Laurel standing behind her. She looked tired and like she had lost weight but Felicity stiffened and gave her a guarded look. What was she doing here? 

"Don't worry; it was a coincidence that we ended up at the same coffee shop. I came into town with my father." Laurel looked down and her voice sounded almost uncertain. She looked up at Felicity and said. "I know I don't have a right to ask this but can I just have a moment of your time?"

Felicity turned and looked at the barista and seeing that she was still working on the order ahead of her, she nodded and followed Laurel to a booth nearby. The barista had her order so she didn't have to worry about losing her place in line.

They sat down and Felicity looked at Laurel suspiciously. "What do you want Laurel?"

Laurel took a deep breath and then she looked up at Felicity. "I wanted to take a moment and apologize to you. I know you may not care and I completely understand but I need to do this." Felicity did not say a word, but she nodded so Laurel could continue. "My sister and I were very close when we were young. I don't know if you have any brothers or sisters but because it was the two of us we always had a motto of you and me against the world." She smiled softly, but it was a sad smile. "And I admit when I found out that she and Oliver were dating and then engaged, I handled it poorly. Very poorly."

She took a deep breath. "Then when the accident happened and she died, I lost all sense of reality. I was in such deep pain and mourning that I could not think straight and so I lashed out the only way I knew how. I blamed Oliver. Of course what makes matter worse was that I still loved him."

Felicity sat back. She didn't want to hear that and Laurel realized it before she continued hurriedly. "Felicity, I was soo mired in my grief that I became this complete other person. Someone that I didn't recognize. That my father did not recognize. Instead of dealing with the grief I pushed it down." She paused and said. "I have been in therapy for a couple of weeks now and I want you and Oliver to know that I truly am sorry. I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you but I will not be bothering you anymore. In fact, I am moving to California to take a job with a magazine there and start over." 

Felicity looked at her and she was about to respond she heard the barista call her name. She stood and when Laurel stood as well she looked at her and said. "I hope you mean that Laurel and if you do then I hope you get the help that you need and you find someone to make you as happy as I am with Oliver."

Laurel gave her a grateful smile and Felicity hurried over and grabbed the coffee and giving Laurel one last look, walked out the door.

***

Oliver lay on the massage table as the woman Curtis had brought to him kneaded his muscles. Felicity had insisted that he be relaxed for the photo shoot and for this fight and so he was trying to relax, but he kept tensing because Felicity was not there yet. She had texted him and told him she was running late because of the line at the coffee shop but he felt she should be there by now. He was about to stand up and go look for her when the door opened and she walked in the door. She looked beautiful and she was smiling with two cups of coffee.

"Is he cooperating Liz?" Felicity asked the masseuse. She was someone that Felicity had used in the past and was always very professional.

“Well he didn’t really relax until you walked in the door.

Felicity gave him a stern look and so he lay back down and Liz started to work his muscles. He tried to relax his mind and focus on the fight ahead, going over each move in his mind.  Soon she was patting him to let him know she was done and when he sat up Felicity walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“How do you feel?”

“Great now that you are here.” He kissed her and she laughed and then turned serious.

“I had a run in with Laurel.” Oliver immediately tensed and Felicity started to rub his shoulders.

“What the hell? What did she want? Was she following you?” He was getting angry and Felicity needed to stop his spiral.

“Oliver, it was fine. She is here with Quentin and she actually apologized for her behavior and even admitted as to why she had acted the way she did. She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry and she is moving to California to work for a magazine there. We will not see her again.” Felicity leaned forward and kissed his lips trying to relax him.

Oliver grumbled as Felicity teased his mouth and then soon he wrapped his arms around her as they both heard a throat clear. It was Liz needing her table. Oliver walked off to change as Felicity paid Liz and watched her pack her things to leave.

Felicity sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. Her nerves were returning for Oliver as he got ready for his photo shoot. She was so happy for him, but nervous since this was his first UFC fight.

Oliver walked out and took his coffee and then she took his hand and led him down the hall to the where the photo shoot was to take place. Dana was already there and Felicity introduced him to Oliver. The men talked as Felicity talked with the camera man and the reporter and soon the shoot was underway. It went brilliantly and she had to say that Dana seemed truly impressed by how far Oliver had come since the accident and when all was said and done he made an appointment to have lunch with Oliver the following week.

As they walked back to Oliver’s dressing room she saw John and Lyla approaching with Yao Fei. He kissed her cheek and then asked to speak to Oliver alone. They all waited in the hallway as Yao Fei and Oliver went into the dressing room, and Felicity had to admit she was curious as to what he would have to say to Oliver.

They soon were called in and Yao Fei had Oliver do some meditation to relax as they waited for the time to enter the arena for the plaque presentation. Felicity kissed Oliver and then walked out to their seats with John and Lyla. Tommy and Slade were already there and Oliver’s parents, sister and Roy were nearby and they all sat down excited for what was to come.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and Felicity could not help but tear up as Yao Fei presented Oliver with his plaque and Oliver thanked everyone for the honor and shared a little of his story in hopes that he would be an inspiration to someone. He was already an inspiration to her and if the look in his friend’s eyes was any indication he was an inspiration to them as well.

As the ceremony ended they hurried back to the changing room to ready for the fight. Oliver was the first fight of the night and so he worked with Yao Fei on the moves John had shown him. He seemed relaxed and in control and she knew he was ready.

“Can you all give Felicity and I a moment?” Oliver spoke to the room and they all filed out with a smile on their faces.

“Is everything ok?” Felicity walked over and took his hands and when he looked up at her with a soft smile she relaxed.

“Everything is perfect and it is all because of you. I was nervous about this evening, but when I thought about how my story could help others for the first time I knew that if I never fought again after tonight, I know what I want to do.”

She gave him a surprised look.

“I want to become a physical therapist. I want to work with people who have been in accidents just like me and help them see their potential. I want to get my physical therapy degree.”

Felicity was floored. She never in a million years thought she would hear him say that.

“I already have my undergraduate degree and I could get my PT degree within three years. In the mean time Lyla has agreed to let me work with her and offered to partner with me at the club once I get my certification.  And Yao Fei and I talked earlier and he knows of some fighters that he wants to send my way once I am licensed. “

Felicity hugged him close and as he put his arms around her she smiled. He was thinking of his future beyond fighting, beyond the ring. That was huge and she knew she would do whatever she had to do to help him achieve his goal.

She leaned back and kissed him deeply. “I think that is a wonderful idea Oliver.”

He gently cupped her face and then took a step back. “Now it is time for me to focus and you are a definite distraction. Will you send in John and Yao Fei?”

She kissed him once again and then walked out to take her seat as John and Yao Fei prepared him for the fight. Soon the lights dimmed and the music started and Felicity was on the edge of her seat as they introduced the man Oliver would be fighting. His name was Khabib Numagomedov and he was from Russia.

Felicity’s eyes widened when she saw him and her jaw hit the floor. He as pure muscle and he had a perfect record. She grabbed Slade’s hand as they watched the guy enter the cage and Slade and Tommy both looked at her with concern.

Slade leaned close as he squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry Felicity. Oliver is going to kick his ass.” She heard Slade’s words, and as much as she wanted to believe him she was damn nervous.

Oliver soon entered the arena and they all cheered when he passed with John and Yao Fei at his back. He seemed focused and ready and she tried to relax as he exchanged nods with Khabib. But she kept a hold of Slade’s hand and he squeezed hers back.

The fight began and Felicity watched as they circled each other, both sizing up the other. They were pretty evenly matched in both height and mass and Felicity had to admit that the last few weeks had gotten Oliver into top shape.

Maybe this would not be so bad.

However as Khabib immediately moved into a round kick and hit Oliver square in the jaw, blood flying out of his mouth she cried out and covered her hand with her mouth.

 It was going to be bad.


	36. Chapter 36

Wow, Oliver felt that kick all the way to his knees and as he stumbled, he looked up surprised. This guy was strong, and quick. Oliver countered by grabbing him an in a clinch hold and using all of his strength to push him back, trying to make him lose his balance. However, as they stumbled Khabib purposefully fell to the ground and grabbed Oliver in an arm bar. Oliver cried out in pain as his arm was clasped between the strong fighters’ knees. 

Oliver kicked up with his feet hitting Khabib in the face and it forced the fighter to loosen his grip just enough for Oliver to get out of the hold. Oliver leapt to his feet and they faced off again. 

Tommy, Slade and Felicity were on the edge of their seats as they saw Khabib throw a cross punch that hit Oliver in the jaw and when his head flew to the side again, Felicity cried out. It caused him to stumble and just when they thought that Khabib was going to take him down the whistle blew for a break. Oliver stumbled to his corner and Felicity watched as Yao Fei calmly talked to Oliver. 

Oliver stepped back toward the center of the ring as he and Khabib circled again. His face was hurting and he could feel blood dripping into his mouth from a cut on his cheek but he moved forward and used a hook punch that connected with Khabib and made him stumble. Taking advantage Oliver quickly moved into a spinning back-fist. Oliver faced Khabib and then spun around quickly with one fist outstretched, using the momentum generated from the spin to put force behind the resulting contact with Khabib's face.

Felicity cheered up from her seat as she felt the momentum of the fight shifting in Oliver's direction but suddenly Khabib countered with a sweep and Oliver went to the mat. Khabib immediately went into a triangle hold and Felicity watched in horror as the referee started to count. 

Oliver felt the air leave his lungs and as Khabib wrapped around him he could not breath. Oliver grabbed at his legs trying to get Khabib to release but he was not budging. His thighs were like steel. As he felt his lungs start to hurt for air, he remembered something Yao Fei had taught him and he quickly went into a meditative state before he reached back and pinched a nerve in Khabib's upper thigh that immediately caused them to release. 

Oliver crawled away gasping for air but Khabib was not giving him any relief. He came down with an axe kick that hit Oliver in the back and the air left Oliver's lungs again as he hit the mat. 

Felicity was finding it hard to watch as Oliver tried to crawl a little further away to get his breath and then soon the referee called for another break. She could hear Oliver coughing trying to breath and John and Yao Fei rushed to his side and moved him back to his corner. She saw Yao Fei talking to him again, and John looked at Yao Fei in shock. She saw John say something but Yao Fei ignored him and soon it was time for the fight to continue.

Oliver turned and took a deep breath, his chest heaving and hurting his muscles protesting. He could feel fatigue setting in and he knew if he was going to make a move he needed to do so quickly. He waited as Khabib moved closer and soon it was as if he was anticipating Khabib’s moves one after the other. As Oliver gained momentum, he finally executed a spinning back kick then immediately launched into a take-down. He got Khabib to the ground and then moved into a rear naked choke hold. He tightened his arm around Khabib's neck and as his opponent’s face turned red, he finally felt the guy tap out. 

Oliver released him and then laid back on the map completely exhausted as cheers erupted. He finally struggled to his feet and when he felt the referee lift his arm in triumph, he caught Felicity's gaze. She was screaming and jumping up and down and he motioned for her to approach as he moved to the ropes. She was lifted up by both Slade and Tommy and then she was kissing him. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her over the ropes and as the applause continued, he buried is face in her neck and hugged her tight. 

He had won!

***

Oliver’s father approached him as he was leaving the ring and Oliver felt some pride as he was finally able to introduce him to Yao Fei. He knew that there was no way he could not have won this fight without him. 

“Yao Fei, it is an honor to meet such a legend in the MMA.” Robert stepped forward and shook his hand. Yao Fei nodded to him. 

“I witnessed some of your fights back in the day. I was impressed.” Yao Fei said, and Robert smiled. 

Yao Fei turned to Oliver and he gave him a look of approval. “You did good Oliver. You focused and channeled your energy toward your opponent when you needed to do so. I am glad you listened to me.”

“I could not have done this without you and John.” Oliver turned to his friend John and he gave him a hug. John was beaming in pride and he looked at his wife with a proud grin.

Oliver gave him a respectful bow and Yao Fei bowed in return. Felicity looked up at Oliver when Yao Fei walked off and asked, “What advice did he give you?”

“He told me to remember what I had learned in meditation and told me to try to see myself through my opponents’ eyes. He said when I did that, I could anticipate his next move in my head and counter act his attack.”

Felicity thought back to his fight and that was exactly what happened. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and hugged her closer to his side.

Soon he was bombarded with photographers and everyone stepped back to let him deal with the media and answer the questions and get his picture taken. They took some with him and John and then with him and Yao Fei and Felicity could not get over the pride that filled her chest. 

She saw Quentin and her mother hurry over and they all hugged as Quentin looked at Oliver like a proud father. 

Felicity pulled Quentin aside. “I had a run in with Laurel at the coffee shop.”

Quentin sighed, shit! “I am so sorry Felicity. I thought her coming would be a good opportunity for her to get out of the house. She promised me she would stay away from you and Oliver and after seeing her behavior and how she had changed, I actually believed her.”

“Quentin, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. In fact, we ran into each other purely by coincidence. In fact, we talked and she apologized and told me about her move to California. I am happy for her.”

Quentin smiled softly, “Thank you Felicity. If I haven’t told you I am glad that Oliver met you.”

She squeezed his arm as they both looked at Oliver, and he finished up his interviews and then walked their way. Quentin gave him a hug as did Donna and he smiled at him. “I am proud of you son.”

Oliver pulled Felicity to his side as he looked out over his family and when Thea ran up and hugged his neck enthusiastically, he had to laugh. 

“Great job big brother. I am impressed. Now I can brag that my brother is going to be in the championship fight.” Thea grinned as Roy held out his hand pulled Oliver into a hug.

“Great job man.”

“Thanks Roy.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity with a soft look and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

“You won.” she whispered softly, so very proud. 

Tommy and Slade walked up and grabbed him into hugs as they slapped his back, both beaming with such pride for their friend. Everyone knew what this meant. 

Oliver was going to the championship.


	37. Chapter 37

Oliver and Felicity walked into his apartment and both collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted from fighting and she was exhausted from worrying about him the whole time. She laid her head on his shoulder and their hands entwined as they both closed their eyes and sighed. 

"You won." she said softly.

"I still cannot believe it. I thought he had me with that last hold." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I literally could not breath."

She turned her head and looked at him. "I know. I was ready to run up there and shove him off of you."

He laughed at that visual and she smiled. "I would pay to see that." he said.

She sat up and took off her shoes and then straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were magnificent." Her voice was a little deeper and husky and he lifted a brow at the sexy look she was leveling at him.

"Magnificent hu?" He settled his hands on her hips. 

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "And sexy."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his other cheek. "And mesmerizing. I could not take my eyes off of you", she said.

Oliver's arms banded around her waist and he suddenly stood up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as she looked at him in surprise. He turned and walked toward the bedroom and she gently kissed his neck and whispered, "Show off."

"I took a shower at the venue but I am thinking I need another shower." he said and set her feet down before he started stripping her clothes off of her. She laughed.

"If you are the one that needs a shower then why am I the one being stripped?"

"Because everything is better with a little naked Felicity." he grinned. Soon she was standing naked before him and he let his eyes drift over her before he started taking off his own clothes. She reached up and helped him remove his shirt and as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, she turned and walked into the bathroom. Seeing her naked ass sashaying before him made his blood stir and when he heard the water turn on, he walked toward the bathroom and stood in the doorway for a moment. Oliver could see her through the glass of the shower and she was standing under the water, the hot liquid streaming down her beautiful body as the steam slowly wafted toward the ceiling. 

He opened the glass door and stepped in and she turned and smiled up at him as he placed his hands around her waist. He always marveled at how tiny she was but also at just how perfectly they fit together. 

She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him, letting her tongue linger along his bottom lip. He opened to her and she swept her tongue inside as he groaned at the feeling of her pressed so tightly to him. He would never get enough of that feeling. The warm water slowly flowed over them as their kissing intensified. Her hands slid down over his chest feeling each ridge and hollow as he kissed his way to her neck. She let her hands rest on his hips for a moment as his hands slid down and cupped her ass pulling her closer to him. 

She moaned so sweetly and he wanted to hear it again so he tugged her hips toward his again and she moaned again. He moved his hands around and up and cupped her breasts and as they continued to kiss his hands kneaded them while his thumbs brushed over her hard nipples. She whimpered into the kiss and he did it again, loving every single sound she made.

She felt the hardness of his cock pressing into her stomach and she let her hand slide down to stroke him, the water making her hand glide effortlessly. She backed him up to the built-in bench and pressed down on his shoulders and he obediently sat as she moved onto his lap. She stayed on her knees and then reached down and gripped him before she slowly slid him deep inside. 

She pushed her hands into his hair and guided his mouth to hers as she started to move and his hands slid up her back and over her shoulders as he started to thrust up into her. She bounced on his lap, her breasts brushing his chest with every move and she gripped his hair as he broke the kiss and moved it down her neck. He bit her collar bone lightly and she tugged his hair both losing themselves as they drove toward release. His groans were coming deep from his chest and as he thrust up into her again and again, she started to grind down on him, causing him to hit her clit each time. 

"Oliver." She whimpered his name as she started to feel her body tense and soon, she was bouncing hard on his lap as she started to coming, her juices mingling with the water as they slid down over his cock. The warmth of her encasing him along with the shudders of her body and the sounds of her coming soon threw him into his own orgasm and he pounded up into her one more time before he held her down on his lap and came inside of her. He buried his head in her chest as she held onto him and soon, they were rocking slowly as they both started to come back down. 

She leaned back and kissed him softly before she stood and he groaned as he slid out of her. She turned off the water and took his hand, leading him out before she grabbed a towel and ran it down his chest over his hips and down his legs. Her hands rubbed the towel around to his back and down his legs again and then back up before she threw it aside. He dried her off too and then picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

He could feel the soreness in his muscles setting in from his fight and as she snuggled up against him his eyes started to close. 

"I love you so much Felicity." He whispered the words as he tightened his hold on her.

There was silence and then he looked down and smiled.

She was sound asleep.

***

Oliver felt Felicity moving restlessly against his chest and soon he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3 a.m., and he suddenly realized she was burning up. He gently shook her shoulder trying to get her to wake, but he soon realized she was in a fever induced haze and her breathing was ragged, he started to worry. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth wetting it with cold water before he hurried back to the bed and placed it gently on her forehead.

“Felicity, please wake up.” He said, trying to get her to wake. The coldness of the wash cloth caused her to shiver and soon she was thrashing in her sleep again. He grabbed his phone from his pants and dialed 911 as the heat from her body was like a furnace.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and threw them on with his tennis shoes before he sat back down on the bed, and touched the wash cloth. It was hot and starting to dry out from the heat of her body and then he really started to worry. She was sick, really sick. When had this happened? She was fine last night.

Hearing the ambulance pull up he ran to the door and showed them to the bedroom and he stood back, his eyes panicked as the men proceeded to take her temperature and then immediately start an IV.

“Sir? She has a fever of over 104, we need to get her to the hospital immediately. Are you her husband?” One of the paramedics asked as the other two proceeded to get her loaded onto the gurney.

Oliver just shook his head yes. They were engaged and he was working on auto-pilot terrified as they added an oxygen mask and then started to roll her out of the room.

“I am going with her.” Oliver said and as the paramedic looked into his eyes, he knew Oliver would not take no very well. He nodded and they followed the gurney out as Oliver jogged up to be by her side.

They loaded her in and as they sped to the hospital the paramedic proceeded to ask him question after question. He answered on automatic pilot and took her hand in his holding it tightly.

“By the way, I saw your fight man. I am a fan.” The paramedic said and as much as Oliver wanted to acknowledge him, he couldn’t. His focus was only on her.

They finally arrived at the hospital and they hurried her inside. Confusion abounded as he heard the paramedics throwing out numbers and words he did not understand and then there were doctors and nurses swarming around her. He followed them behind the curtain as they set her up in triage and soon, they were working all around her.

Oliver paced as they stripped her of most of her clothes, careful of the IV and then as things started to slow down the doctor pulled him aside.

“Sir has your wife been complaining of having trouble breathing?” Oliver looked confused and thought back over the day. She had been just fine.

“No. Not at all. Why?”

The doctor wrote something down and then looked at him, “It seems she has developed a lung infection which has caused one of her lungs to collapse. Now we have her on oxygen and we are going to keep an eye on her for now, but I need to know if she was complaining of anything today.”

“Nothing. We went to my fight and then home. We showered and then went to bed. She was in a good mood and seemed just fine.” Oliver’s words were automatic and shocked.

“Ok, I am going to let her rest for now with the antibiotic IV but we are going to have to admit her. We cannot risk her other lung collapsing. This could have been something that had been coming on for a while. She will be closely monitored for the next 24 hours.” The doctor touched his shoulder before he moved off to take his notes to the nurses.

Oliver walked slowly over to the bed and a tear slipped down his cheek as he looked down at her so pale, an oxygen mask over her mouth and not moving. He pulled up a chair and gripped her hand his eyes not leaving her face. He knew he should probably call Donna and Quentin and he would but for a moment, for his sanity he needed to just sit and watch her breath.

He felt more hot tears slide down his face and he squeezed her hand before he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

“You have to get better Felicity. I cannot lose you.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was surprised at the turn of events in this story, but my Muse decided to go this direction. I have a few more chapters left in me for this story so I want to make them count. I truly hope you enjoy them.

Oliver walked into Felicity's hospital room after having gone to get some coffee. She had been in the hospital since last night and was unconscious, oxygen still fitted over her mouth. Oliver had called Donna and Quentin and they were going to try to catch the quickest flight out and were hoping to arrive that evening. John and Lyla had come by, as had Tommy and Slade and now it was just him and Felicity. He had not left her side the whole night and it had taken everything in him to let the nurses take her for testing. He was waiting to hear from the doctor and he took the seat next to her bed as he sipped his coffee and just watched her. 

He was exhausted having barely dozed off all night because he wanted to be awake when she finally woke up. Unfortunately, she had not and so he had gone to get some coffee to give him some energy.

He heard her hospital room door open and he looked up to see the doctor walking into his room. His face looked grim.

"Mr. Queen, may I speak with you for a moment?" The doctor waited for Oliver to walk over to him before he looked at him with concern.

"Hi, I am Dr. Williams. We have some concern because after running very extensive tests we have found a high level of arsenic in your wife's system. That is what caused her lung to collapse."

Oliver looked at him literally stunned. "But that is impossible. How would she get arsenic in her system?"

The Doctor looked at him and said, "You tell me."

"You don't think that I....." Oliver looked at him in shock. What was he implying?

"I am not saying that. But we have to figure out where this poison could have come from. What did your wife have for dinner last night?"

“We….we didn’t eat dinner. We were both so tired we took a shower and went to bed.” He left out the part about the lovemaking. That was none of his business.

“What was the last thing your wife ate or drank yesterday?” Dr. Williams wrote down some notes as Oliver thought back over the day.

“I was not with her at lunch. The last thing she had to drink was some coffee from…..” he froze. She had stopped and bought coffee at The Coffee Bar. Oliver’s eyes widened. Laurel had been there as well, but Felicity had said they had talked. He doubted she could have gotten a hold of the coffee to poison it. “Umm she had some coffee that she bought at The Coffee Bar on Fifth Street.”

Dr. Williams wrote down some notes and then looked at Oliver. “I am going to have to contact the police. I need you to be available to answer some questions.”

Oliver nodded numbly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“We are going to start her on an IV that will hopefully flush her system as well as some antibiotics that will help with the lung infection. Her collapsed lung has been responding to treatment.”

”Please when will she wake up?” Oliver asked, but a part of him was almost scared about what the doctor was going to say.

“Right now, she is unconscious her body is fighting to not shut down from the arsenic. That is probably why she got the lung infection. Her body could not fight it off. As the arsenic is flushed from her system, she should start to gain back her energy.” Dr. Williams patted Oliver’s shoulder and then walked out of the room.

Oliver stared at Felicity completely in utter shock. How could this have happened? He walked over and picked up his phone. He needed to call John.

***

Donna rushed into the hospital room with tears in her eyes as she saw her daughter lying in the bed lifeless, oxygen, and IV and tubes running from her body to machines that beeped. She did not see Oliver standing by the window and as she grabbed her daughters’ hand and kissed it, she heard him walk up behind her.

“Donna, I am so sorry.” Oliver’s voice broke with emotion and as she turned and took him in her arms he broke down. She held him as he cried out the emotions that were bombarding him and then she pulled back and took his face in her hands.

“Tell me what did the doctor say?” Her voice trembled but her eyes held the strength of a mother.

“She was poisoned with arsenic. They believe that is why her body could not fight off the infection.” His eyes looked tortured as he continued. “However, her lungs are responding to treatment and they are going to start her on an IV that should flush the toxin from her body.”

“How the hell was she poisoned?” Donna was floored.

“I don’t know. The police are going to investigate it as is our friend John Diggle.” Oliver gripped her hand tight as they heard the door behind them open. Quentin walked into the room and Donna rushed into his arms. She relayed what Oliver had told her and Quentin’s eyes looked at him in shock. He held her closer.

Quentin’s eyes met Oliver’s and Oliver turned and walked to Felicity’s side his eyes tracing her face lovingly. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he would be back shortly. He wanted to give Donna some time alone with her daughter. He walked over and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek and told her he was going to go change clothes and take a shower and then he would be back.

***

Oliver walked into his apartment, his anger starting to bubble to the surface. Who would poison Felicity and how did they do it? He paced his breathing heavy as his agitation grew and then he could not contain it any longer.

He picked up his lamp and threw it across the room and shoved the items on his table onto the floor. He tore up his living room. He was breathing heavy, his tears falling as he heard a knock at the door and he opened it to his neighbor looking concerned.

He assured them things were fine and then shut the door and slid to the floor, his back against the door his knees to his chest. He ran his hands through his hair and as he closed his eyes and leaned back his head, he felt helplessness set into his mind. There was nothing he could do for her. She was in the hands of the doctors.

He slowly stood and walked to the bedroom and stripped his clothes before he got into the shower. His made the water as hot as he could stand and then just stood beneath it as it beat down on him. He washed his body and then dried off before he dressed to head back to the hospital. As he walked to the living room, he heard another knock at his door and he opened it to see Thea standing there.

She walked in and looked around at the mess and without saying a word she hugged him close. No words were needed. He had called her earlier that morning and the fact that she was here meant everything to him.

“I stopped by the hospital and Felicity’s Mom told me you were here.” She continued to hold and him and she felt him shaking. Her brother shaking, scared was not what she was expecting to find. It tore at her heart.

“What did the doctor say? She pulled back and looked at him with concern.

“Felicity was poisoned.” He almost could not say the words.

“What? How?”

“I don’t know. The police are looking into it. The doctors are giving her an IV to flush it out of her system.” He took a breath and then gave her a look of pain. “I need to get back to the hospital because I want to be there in case, she wakes up.”

Thea nodded. “I’ll drive you.”

He grabbed his keys and they headed out the door his mind already on Felicity.

“Oliver what are you going to do about the Championship fight?” she asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“The fight is in three days. What if Felicity is still in the hospital?” She was treading lightly.

“I don’t want to think about that right now”, he said. The fight was the least of his worries.

“Well Felicity worked her ass off to get you to where you are and she would want you to fight.” That was all she was going to say about it. Luckily that stuck in Oliver’s mind.

They walked back into the hospital room and he saw Donna sitting by the bed holding Felicity’s hand as Quentin was on the phone.

“Thank you, David. I owe you one.” Quentin hung up the phone and motioned for Oliver to approach him.

“Listen, I called in a favor with one of my contacts at the SCPD and they are going to keep us in the loop on the investigation into Felicity’s case. It seems that they are at the coffee shop now questioning the employees.”

Oliver lowered his head in relief. “Thank you, Quentin.”

“I am not leaving until the person that did this has been arrested. I spoke with my Captain this morning and he has agreed to let me work with the SCPD on this.”

Oliver looked at him in gratitude, and Quentin pulled him into a hug.

He gave him a tight smile and then walked to the other side of the bed, leaning down to kiss Felicity’s pale brow. He could tell there had been no new news on her condition but he did see they had started the IV.

Now all they could do was wait.


	39. Chapter 39

Two days passed and she was still unconscious and Oliver never left her side. John tried to get him to leave to go train. His fight was tonight, but he would not budge. He was not leaving until he had to leave, and then it would only be to fight and return to her. 

He turned down all requests for interviews that Curtis called him about and turned down the photo shoot before the fight. He and Donna had taken turns sleeping on the couch, one of them always wanting to be by her side. 

Quentin had received a call from SCPD and so Oliver was waiting to see what they had learned. A part of him did not want to know, the anger and the rage he felt like would consume him, but another part of him needed to know.

Quentin walked back into the room, and he looked quite surprised. Oliver walked over trying to stay quiet as Donna was sleeping on the couch. 

"So, what did you find out?" Oliver looked at him waiting.

"Oliver, Felicity's poisoning was completely random." Quentin said and Oliver looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean random? How can that be?" 

"It seems there was a disgruntled employee at the coffee shop. He was pissed off because he had been passed over for the management position. To get back at the shop he decided to make some of the customers sick, hoping it would get shut down. From what the police could gather he put too much arsenic in the cups and seven people were poisoned, including Felicity. The cops have him in custody and are just now putting together the pieces. It seems they are slowly gathering the information on the other victims from two other hospitals in the area."

"Look Oliver, I know this is not what you were expecting but it is a good thing. It means no one was targeting her." Quentin took a breath and the he put his hand son Oliver's shoulders, "Now what you need to do son is go win that fight for her. She would want you to focus and be prepared for tonight. Don't let her down son."

Oliver looked back over at Felicity. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Oliver felt his anger overwhelm him. He needed to do something. He needed to confront this person and let them know what they had done to the woman he loved. But he could not do that. The man was in police custody. So, he was going to do the only thing he could do, he would take it out in the fight tonight.

He walked over and kissed Felicity gently on the head and whispered, "I will be back later tonight baby. I love you so much. I am going to win this one for you. But you have to promise me if I win you will wake up." He kissed her once again and then he left.

He needed to go do some warm ups and training for the fight. He needed to win for her.

***

John saw Oliver walk into the gym and his heart ached for him. He could see the toll the last few days had taken on him. He looked tired and pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. But John also noticed something else. Oliver looked pissed.

He approached him and Oliver looked up at him with rage simmering just below the surface. 

"It seems it was random John. A disgruntled employee." Oliver's words were tight with anger.

"The guy is in jail but I need to do something, I need to hit something." Oliver glanced around.

John drew his attention back to him. "Focus that anger Oliver. Use it tonight in your fight. Win this fight for Felicity."

Oliver stood still for a moment and then he took a deep breath and nodded. 

John had him warm up and soon they were sparring on the mats. John had to tell him to tone things down a couple of times but soon he was moving quickly, fluidly. John worked him hard, but not too hard. He wanted his muscles to be warmed up and his mind and energy to focus on the fight.

Oliver stood, sweat dripping, his chest panting with exertion and he felt good.

“Go home Oliver, shower and get some rest. Tonight, is going to be brutal man. You need to be fully physically prepared but also mentally.” John patted his shoulder and then headed to the showers as Oliver gathered his things and drove home. He wanted more than anything to go back to the hospital and sit by her side, but he knew he needed to rest.

He walked into the apartment and stood looking around. It was still a mess from when he had trashed his living room but what stood out more was the quiet. It was too quiet. There was no Felicity flying down the hallway to hug him, or to spatter kisses over his face. There was no one singing in the kitchen as the smell of burnt food wafted through the air. He missed her so much.

He made his way to his room and stripped off his clothes to take a quick shower, and then he set his alarm and crawled into bed. He would get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to be at the arena. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, his body missing her by his side and then he dreamed.

She was standing by his side, her beautiful blonde hair like the brightest halo, her blue eyes shining, the love from them all encompassing.

“Win tonight Oliver. Take everything we have worked so hard for these last few months and win.” The words were a whisper, but he heard them. He heard her saying them.

He would win for her.

***

Oliver walked into the arena and registered before he headed to his room. He walked in to see John, his Dad, his Mother, Thea, Roy, Tommy, Slade and Yao Feil all standing there.

“What are you guys doing here?” He looked at them all in surprise.

“Where else would we be my friend?” Slade was the one to speak, walking toward him. “This is where we need to be, where Felicity would tell us to be. And she is here too man, don’t forget that.”

Oliver smiled a soft smile. He knew Slade meant it metaphorically, but he also could feel her spirit here.

Yao Fei walked over and Oliver looked down at him. Yao Fei could see the pain in his eyes and he said, “You are feeling the pain and the anger from what happened to Felicity. Channel that into your fighting. Don’t let her not being here distract you Oliver. Let it make you stronger, a force to be reckoned with.”

They each gave him a hug and when Robert walked over, he looked up at his son. “I am so proud of you son. Not just for getting to this point in your career but to this point in your life. You love her so much and that love is going to carry you through your life. It is what I have with your mother and what I have always wanted for you.”

Robert looked back at Mori and then hugged Oliver.

“Thank you, Dad.”

Moira kissed her son’s cheek and she smiled at him, “For Felicity.”

He nodded, “For Felicity.”

She and Robert walked out and Thea approached him. “Roy and I are going to go the hospital and we are going to make sure your fight is on the TV.” She hugged him tight. “For Felicity.”

Roy gave him a hug and then they walked out and he was left with Tommy, Slade, John and Lyla.

Tommy and Slade walked over and hugged him. “Kick some ass”, Tommy said and then he pulled back and looked at him and said. “For Felicity.

Slade gave him a hug and said, “For Felicity.”

They both walked out to take their seats ring side and Oliver looked up as Lyla approached him with tears in her eyes. “Oliver, Felicity asked me to give you something. She gave it to me when you guys had to break up and she was not sure if she was still going to be allowed to be your manager. She wanted you to have it for this night.” She held out a small box and he took it with a surprised look on his face.

Oliver opened it slowly to see a gold keychain in the shape of a championship belt. The note was simple, it read, “I love you. Felicity”.

Oliver looked up and Lyla gave him a kiss on the cheek, “For Felicity.”

She looked at John and then walked out to take her seat leaving them alone.

“You ready for this man?” John asked.

Oliver looked up and John had to admit he had never seen so much determination and resolve in his eyes before. He was ready.

He was going to win for her.


	40. Chapter 40

Oliver stood and shook his arms, his legs, trying to loosen up, trying to get his mind focused on the fight ahead of him. Tonight, was a huge fight. He was going up against last year’s champion and the guy was good. His name was Georges St. Pierre and he had defended over 13 titles. Yao Fei and John stood to the back-discussing strategy and soon it was time for Oliver to enter the arena. He took a deep breath and then his face changed.

His eyes turned to steel and John and Yao Fei could honestly say they had never seen Oliver more determined than at that moment. He was ready to fight and he was focused.

They entered the ring to cheers and as Oliver stepped into the cage, his gaze was laser locked on Georges. The man was not very tall, but he was absolutely rock-solid muscle. Oliver clenched and unclenched his hands as the announcer went over the rules and Oliver took a swift second to admire the fact that Georges did not flinch or look away. He returned his look and Oliver refocused. 

Soon they were circling each other and Oliver drowned out the cheers and shouts, as Georges charged toward him and tried a kick to the chest. Oliver was able to move to the side, but Georges had many fights under his belt and he anticipated the move catching Oliver with a jab. Oliver's head flew back and Georges was on him. He had the advantage and he did not stop. He sent another jab straight to Oliver's jaw and Oliver winced as his lip split. He continued to hit, jab after jab not letting Oliver have a moments reprieve and finally Oliver was able to duck under his arm and get behind him.

Georges however turned quickly and Oliver's counter jab to his ribs, missed. Again, Georges was moving toward Oliver, moving him across the cage, in complete control. He had a scowl that would have cowered most men but Oliver was just as determined that he was not going to leave the cage without a knock out or a submission. Georges St. Pierre was known for his jabs and soon he was at it again. He was trying to keep Oliver unbalanced and that was exactly what he was doing. Oliver felt his eyelid split as Georges connected with his eye and as he grimaced, Georges hit again, catching his ribs. 

He could hear John and Yao Fei yelling for him to move for him to fight back but the jabs were coming so fast that Oliver was not given time to react. 

Georges hit him with another jab that sent Oliver to his knees but before Georges could try to pin him the referee called a break. Oliver stumbled to his corner and John quickly went to work cleaning up his face. Yao Fei faced him calmly and said, "This one is strong. You need to focus more. Your letting him get the upper hand. Focus!"

Oliver wiped his mouth and moved back into the cage. He set his stance and then started to move. He charged Georges and pushed out a round house kick but Georges was quick and he countered by grabbing Oliver's leg and then taking him to the mat with a trip move. He grabbed Oliver in a bow and arrow choke hold and as the referee started to count, Oliver could hear Yao Fei and John yelling at him. He was able to finally break the hold and lunged to his feet, his breathing ragged from the arm around his neck.

Oliver charged at Georges again, all of his fury coming to the forefront as he remembered seeing Felicity lying in the hospital bed, her skin pale, her body still, dark circles under her eyes, tubes and wires coming out from her body and he took Georges into a ground and pound. He took Georges to the floor and just unleashed a fury of punches where ever he could hit. He could feel the anger flowing into each punch and the referee finally had to pull Oliver off of Georges calling for a break.

Oliver moved back to his corner, the adrenaline rushing through him and he looked at Yao Fei who just nodded at him. "You are using your anger, but you need to channel it better. Focus on your moves, keep your opponent off balance and end this fight."

Oliver turned back to the ring and soon Georges was upon him again with jab after jab after jab. He knocked Oliver to the ground, anger radiating out of his face as he threw a jab and then a kick into Oliver's ribs. Oliver felt pain radiate from his chest as he felt his ribs crack. There was a gasp from the crowd as Oliver fell hard to the mat and soon, he was crying out in pain as Georges was on him, trying a submission hold.

Oliver felt the pain, his felt his body being twisted and contorted for control and Oliver knew it was now or never. If he did not get out of this hold now, he would surely lose and there was no way in hell he was going to lose.

Oliver could hear his family and friends start to chant and soon “Felicity” was heard through the arena. There were others that joined in but Oliver focused on the word, Felicity.

He quickly twisted his body and using the pinched nerve that Yao Fae had taught him before he was able to break out of Georges hold and stagger to his feet. He was in bad shape, he knew it, John knew it and Yao Fei knew it but they also knew Oliver’s determination and they watched as he soon drew on the mediation that Yao Fei had taught him to counter the pain.

He slipped into his mind as the pain started to ebb away and Oliver’s eyes opened with laser focus on his opponent. He stormed forward and using his opponents moves on him started to jab. He threw all of his weight into each jab just as Georges had done and soon the guy was moving backwards. Oliver’s focus was so intense that he saw a flicker of surprise cross Georges face before Oliver threw a jab that connected right with his left eye. Georges head flew to the side, a cut quickly causing blood to flow down his face and as his eyes swelled Georges realized he was going to be fighting with one eye. His other was swelling shut.

Oliver threw a round house kick from Georges blind side that connected with Georges side and Oliver heard a crack. He heard the chant “Felicity” echoing off the walls and it fueled his resolved, made him almost stronger. He quickly moved behind Georges and took him into a choke hold before he swept his feet out from under him and took him to the mat.

Oliver was on autopilot as his moves were fluid and as they both went down, he automatically moved his body into a rear naked choke hold and he increased his pressure. But he didn’t just want a tap out in this fight, he wanted a knock out and he let go and staggered to his feet.

He waited, his breathing even his concentration strong and as Georges staggered to his feet Oliver hit him with a jab so hard that Georges flew off of his feet and landed on his back unconscious.

He could hear the roar of the crowd as they cheered and Oliver collapsed, his breathing uneven and as he was announced the winner, he passed out.

***

Oliver woke to wires and beeps and as his vision returned, he found himself staring into the face of a nurse. He looked around confused and then he remembered the fight and Felicity. He pulled his IV out as John raced over trying to keep him in bed but despite the intense pain the movement caused him, he was going to find her. John had sent Oliver’s family home once they had been told he had collapsed from exhaustion and now he was wishing he had some help.

“Take me to Felicity.” Oliver growled out the words to John.

“Come on man, you need to rest.” John implored, but Oliver was not having it.

“Take me to Felicity or I will walk there myself.” John walked over and whispered to the nurse and soon she was rushing back with a wheelchair as Oliver swayed on his feet. John sat him down in the wheelchair and then rolled him down to Felicity’s room. He knocked and entered pushing Oliver to her bedside as Donna and Quentin looked on in shock.

“What are you doing out of your hospital bed?” Quentin asked.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand, she was still unconscious.

“I am fine. I am staying here with her.” Oliver’s voice was weak but brooked no argument and so John walked out to talk to the doctor. They had a double room available and after getting approval from Donna they moved Felicity to the room, so that she and Oliver could be in the same room. They knew, despite the fact he needed to heal as well that he would not leave her side, so this was the best option.

But Oliver would not get into the bed. He sat in the wheelchair, his hand over hers and just stared at her face. He missed her so very much.

Quentin talked Donna into going to the hotel to get some rest so she kissed Oliver’s cheek and they left saying they would be back in the morning. They left notice for the nursing station to call them if Felicity’s condition changed.

John patted Oliver’s shoulder and told him he would see him in the morning before he left as well, leaving them alone.

Oliver never noticed. His focus was on her.

***

Oliver shifted in his wheelchair as he woke. He had fallen asleep by her side, his head on her bed, and he woke, thinking he had heard a noise. Maybe it had been a nurse, but then he saw something that made his eye widen and fly to the face of the woman he loved.

Her hand moved.

It was subtle, ever so slight but he had seen it move and he quickly struggled to his feet so he could lean over her and whisper her name.

“Felicity?”

Her eyes fluttered and Oliver’s breath hitched as he saw her eyes slowly open and look at him. But then panic set in. She started struggling against the wires and the oxygen that was helping her breath and Oliver tried to calm her down as he grabbed the call button and pressed it.

Felicity calmed slightly as she looked into his eyes and soon nurses were swarming into the room followed by the doctor on call.

Oliver stepped back to let them work as they looked her over, asked her questions and examined every single inch of her, and when he heard her calling his name, begging for him, he could not stay away any longer. He moved to her side and took her hand.

He looked down into her blue eyes and then he heard the word that he never thought he would hear again from her lips, the one she had been saying for the last few moments.

”Oliver.”


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is such a short chapter guys but the holidays are so very busy. I hope this is a satisfactory ending to a story that I have thoroughly enjoyed writing. I will continue to update To Dance With A Prince, but will not start any new fics until January. As always thank you so much for following this journey. This was a particularly fun story and I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Oliver stepped out onto the patio of the beach house they had rented for the next two weeks. He looked out over the water, the blue reminding him of the color of his wife's eyes. They had been married for three days and it amazed him still that she had chosen him. Recovery had been a long slow process for Felicity. Because the arsenic had seeped into her muscles she had dealt with muscle control issues the first few months out of the hospital and so Lyla had worked with her three times a week for over six months.

Walking had been one of the most difficult things for her to do. And the parallel between what she was experiencing and what Oliver had gone through had strengthened their relationship. It had made it stronger.

Oliver had been recovering from his own injuries from the fight but he had been by her side every step of the way.

MMA Magazine had done a full magazine spread after his win, the story talking about his and Felicity's relationship from the moment she became his manager until their wedding. It ended up being their most popular issue.

He had several photo shoots over the weeks after the fight as well as interviews but he always came back to Felicity’s side. He was there for every single part of her journey.

He felt arms slide around his waist and a small chin hit the back of his shoulder and he smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He turned and gave her a kiss on the head before he pulled her around in front of him and pulled her back to his chest. They both stood watching the waves, the gold of the sun rising making the water look like liquid gold. 

"What were you out here thinking about?" Felicity gripped his hands on her stomach tightly. 

"I was thinking about retiring." He said the words softly, and Felicity turned to him in shock. But is face was serene and he looked the happiest she had seen him since the day she had accepted his proposal.

"I've achieved my goal Felicity. I won the Championship. And after working with Lyla on your PT, I am even more convinced that it is the path I want to take for the future." She rubbed his arms and she could see in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. 

"But don't you want to defend your title?" She had to ask.

Oliver thought for a moment. "No. I am good. I am happy. I achieved my goal Felicity." He paused for a moment. “I thought that I wanted to continue fighting and follow that career until I was forced to retire, but this last year with you has changed my perspective. I want to help others Felicity.”

She placed her cheek on his chest and smiled. "You realize that means that we can start thinking about starting that family sooner."

Oliver hugged her closer. The thought of her having his child sent a primal sense of possessive energy coursing through him. They had been talking a lot over the last few months about kids, their family and had even started looking for houses close to Felicity's office and to Verdant. Oliver had enrolled in classes and was to start his first semester upon their return from their honeymoon. Everything was falling slowly into place for both of them.

Felicity had taken on both Slade and Tommy as clients and it was two of the best decisions she could have made. After seeing Oliver's fight it had inspired them both and so they had been working hard with John over the last few months and were both slowly moving up in their respective divisions.

Oliver grabbed a blanket that was draped over the lounge chair and took her hand and walked down to the beach, the sand nice and warm underneath their feet. Their beach home boasted a 150 foot private beach and so there was no one in sight but the two of them. Felicity was still a little shaky sometimes when she walked so she held his hand tightly. He stopped and spread the blanket before helping her lower carefully to the ground. He sat down behind her and pulled her back to his chest, feeling her shiver just slightly. 

"Felicity, I would love nothing more than for us to start a family, but what about your career? Are you sure you are ready?" He wanted to make sure she was ready for the changes a family would create.

"Oliver, I have wanted a family my whole life. And when I met you and you asked me to marry you, I actually was able to start dreaming that it might happen. The doctor said that the arsenic should not affect me getting pregnant." She knew he was worried about her health, even though he didn't say it."

"I know." he said softly, his eyes still haunted by what she had endured. 

She saw the look in his eyes and cupped his cheeks with her hands. “Hey, I am fine.” She said it softly, but earnestly.

He closed his eyes at her touch. She was here, she was safe, and they were married.

She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Getting pregnant might be the best medicine for me."

He laughed. She looked so earnest and as he turned her so she could straddle his lap. He kept his arms loose around her waist. "Well I guess we could start working on it Mrs. Queen. I mean we are here for another week with nothing to do but sun and lounge in bed. I said I was going to keep you naked for most of the trip so........."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately as her body settled against him. It had been a hard year, a year of ups and downs of mental and physical trials, of highs and lows. But now, their future together looked bright, expansive. They had dreams that were slowly coming true and as Oliver laid down on the blanket, Felicity held tightly to his chest they both knew that their future was going to be magical, blessed. 

Because they had each other. They had love.


End file.
